Another Digimon Adventure
by momentai35
Summary: 2months have passed since the 02 adventure, now Gennai emails them about new digidestined and they must find them since Gennai doesnt have info on them but the new kids already find out about the digiworld and under the orders of someone else, 0Cs/digimon
1. Chapter 1: The Call of Adventure

**Here's a new story that I'm sure some of you voted on...**

**And I promise that once frontier adventure is done, **

**I'll get to that movie that I've been talking about**

**But for now, I hope you really like this story **

**And before I forget, everytime we meet one of the new digidestined, I'll put up a description about them alright? **

**(Only for today since I'm gonna introduce you to all of them)**

**So now presenting... Another Digimon Adventure**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The Call of Adventure

It was early morning in the Odaiba area and everything was very quiet. A young boy with was surprisingly getting ready for school at this time and it was a first time thing for him. He wore cargo shorts with a blue long sleeve and a vest on top as well as a pair of goggles, which was a very different fashion statement that most kids wouldn't ever wear. We pulled on his bag and stared at a small blue thing with a white belly and two ears sticking out of its head.

"Come on DemiVeemon." The boy said. The little thing, known as DemiVeemon or as the boy knows them as Digimon, then started to bounce around on his bed.

"You're up pretty early Davis, what's the special occasion?" The digimon asked the boy known as Davis Motomiya and as a digidestined, a person who is chosen to save a parallel universe known as the digital world. It was a surprise to all of the digidestined that they could still have their digimon partners still with them but none of them could be happier. Unfortunately, Tai Kamiya and the others' partners, who were also digidestined, were still in the digital world where they still have to protect a few things.

"Well if you were listening yesterday DemiVeemon, then you would know that Izzy called an early morning digidestined meeting but I guess you really weren't." He smiled at his digimon partner.

"Ok so are we leaving now or are we going to eat breakfast first?" DemiVeemon really hoped that Davis was going to say the second choice and it was obvious to Davis that he wanted to eat something so he agreed to buy him something on the way over to school. And with that, they were off to meet their friends.

After buying something for DemiVeemon, who was happily munching away in Davis' backpack, Davis met a classmate of his, also another digidestined, Kari Kamiya, the younger sister of Tai, by the corner and he ran to catch up with her. "Hey Kari!" He smiled.

She turned and looked at Davis with a surprised face. "Whoa, Davis, either you're up early or I'm later than I thought." She joked. Davis smiled a bit.

"Ha, ha, you're very funny Kari." He said sarcastically as they continued to walk towards the school together. Davis looked around for a bit and noticed that someone else was missing. "So where's Gatomon?" Davis looked at Kari.

"I'm right here!" Gatomon suddenly popped out of Kari's bag and surprised Davis, almost causing him to crash into an upcoming pole. Kari started to laugh a bit more and sooner than they knew it, they had arrived at their school. They went to the computer room and slid open the door to see a few other kids, a boy with a white hat, known as TK Takaishi, along with his digimon partner, Patamon, a younger boy with brown hair, Cody Hida, and Upamon, a small yellow head like digimon, a girl with long, violet hair, Yolei Inoue and her partner Poromon and an older boy with red hair, Izzy Izumi, who was in high school and a former digidestined. (Not really former but you know what I mean.)

"Hey Davis, Kari, Ken can't make it today since he lives further away but we'll tell him things later." Izzy said to them and they nodded. "Anyways, I've called you here because I got a message from Gennai the other night and he told me some big news." They all started to listen attentively.

"I'll tell Tai and the others about what I'm about to explain so you guys don't really have to worry about telling them but one of you will have to tell Ken and explain all of this to him." Izzy started to babble on like he did before which made Yolei really mad.

"Izzy will you just get to the point! What did Gennai say?" She yelled at him.

"Alright, no need to bite my head off, anyways, as I was saying, Gennai sent me an email last night and he wrote that there will be new digidestined. As in newer, new digidestined but he'll still need our help but there's a slight problem..." He said.

"Great, I hate it when we have to face problems like this." Davis said with DemiVeemon on his shoulder.

"He said that he doesn't know who these kids are and he doesn't have very much information on them but he does know that they're going to be extra help to help fight a new rising evil. The only info that he has on these kids is that there's 6 of them, and 5 of them are in the same age but again, he doesn't know which age." Izzy finished.

"So he wants us to find these random kids who are supposed to be new digidestined to help us?" Cody tried to summarize what Izzy just explained.

"You got it Cody." Izzy said while reading the rest of the email.

"So before you mentioned some kind of evil... what is it exactly?" Kari asked her intelligent friend.

"Well that's one of the slight problems that I was talking about, he doesn't know that either." Everyone sweat dropped. "All he knows is that there's going to be a really bad thing that's going to pop up mysteriously but so far, there are evil digimon running around and looking for something that they can't find. They're threatening smaller digimon who are near a certain area but they can't really say for sure." Izzy finished again.

"Great." Davis said. TK suddenly looked at the clock and it was almost 8:30.

"Hey Izzy, I think we should get going." TK pointed to the clock and Izzy's eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm going to be late." He said packing his things. "And remember to be on the lookout for any strange behaviour among the kids in your classes." Izzy said before rushing off.

Davis and the other just watched him leave then Davis switched his attention from the door to his digimon. "Hey DemiVeemon, you guys be good alright?" He said looking at all the digimon.

"You got it Davis!" He smiled at him.

"Alright so Gatomon and Patamon are in charge, ok?" Kari looked at the in-training digimon who nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for class!" Yolei pushed them out. She technically wasn't in the same class as the 3 but she was definitely worried about being late. "Be good Poromon!" That was the last thing she said before shutting the door behind her.

****

As the final bell rang, dismissing dozens of students, the digidestined made their way back to the computer room. "Hey guys, we're back!" Davis yelled while picking up DemiVeemon.

"So did you guys notice anything out of the ordinary with any other kids?" Gatomon asked Kari.

"Nope, they all still seem normal to me." Kari said with TK and Davis agreeing with her.

"Although the new girl that we got last week still seems a bit strange." Davis said.

"That's because she's still new and adjusting Davis." TK rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, the same goes for my class." Yolei said.

"Same here." Cody added in.

"Maybe the kids didn't get their digivices yet." Patamon said while flying onto TK's head. I guess you could say that that was his favourite spot to be.

"Patamon might be right you guys." TK said getting everyone's attention. "Maybe these kids just didn't get them." He said.

"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow to make that decision." Davis said and everyone actually agreed. "Ok so then we wait." He said then suddenly, something out the window caught his eye. He approached slowly not keeping his eyesight off for a moment.

"What's up Davis?" DemiVeemon looked at the sky.

"Hey, you guys see that?" Davis pointed to but none of the others could see what he saw, all they saw were clouds and thick puffy ones for that matter.

"Davis, there's nothing there." TK said looking back at him but Kari then made an outburst about something falling from the sky and at the same time, their D3 digivices started to act up. (They just bring them around just in case.) Suddenly, he saw it too, then Yolei and Cody did afterwards. It looked like 6 meteors falling from the sky but it seems that no one else could see them. Yolei looked out in the school yard and saw a couple people just chatting while others were gazing up at the sky but they didn't see them.

"Why doesn't anyone else notice them?" Cody wondered. Suddenly there was a huge crash and boom that most likely meant that the meteors crashed. Yolei glanced outside again but the students just started to walk home and didn't really notice anything again.

"Well, now what do we do?" Kari looked around at everyone.

"I for one say that we better find those meteors and investigate them." TK nodded and actually agreed with Davis this time.

"Then what are we waiting for?" DemiVeemon jumped up and down with Poromon and Upamon. Gatomon just stared at them. _They haven't changed a bit._ She frowned while looking a bit annoyed.

And on that note, they all started to run out of the school building with their digimon in their bags, and they headed off in search of the six falling meteors.

****

It was after school and a boy about 12 years old, was walking home. He wore beige shorts with a red shirt and a black long sleeve that only covers half of his arm, underneath. He also wore goggles like Davis but wore them around his neck, not on top of his head. Everything was peaceful enough in the small neighbourhood until he noticed something strange coming towards him. It was falling out of the sky and he didn't know what it was. There was no one else around him that saw it since he was alone in this neighbourhood. When the object got closer and closer, he realized that it was a meteor!

"What's a meteor doing here?" He yelled out but to his surprise, no one was causing a panic, no people were running out of their houses and screaming. _Am I the only one who's seeing it? _He thought to himself.

"Man I must be going crazy!" He scratched his head and tried to clear his mind, then he looked back up and saw that it was even closer and he started to run. He knew that being on the soccer team would help him one day but he always imagined it helping with a career, getting money and when he was OLDER! Not when he's running from a meteor. He turned back again and saw that it wasn't going to land behind him, but in front of him. He stopped and shielded his eyes as the huge rock made a crash landing. He removed his arms and stared at it. It was unbelievable.

"Wow, I never knew meteors had strange colors floating inside of them." He gazed at the space rock. Inside were six different colors that floated around and it was glowing. The boy just couldn't believe his eyes then he suddenly felt the urge to touch it, it was as if he was drawn to this thing so he went up to it and slowly placed his hand on it. He was then blinded as the rock shone a bright red color and out of it came a weird device that placed itself on his left wrist. It was an inch thick with a slot on the left hand side. (The device looks kind of like a GameCube controller without the handle things.) The length of the device was about 3 1/ 2 to 4 inches. There were 5 buttons on the left side, 4 round and one oval, a screen in the middle, a speaker on the right along with a strange symbol under it. There was also a brace so you could but it around your arm, wrist, ankle whatever. The boy's device was red, the buttons, white and the brace was black with a white stripe.

"What is this thing?" The boy started to shake his wrist trying to get the thing off.

"That is a digivice." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's that?" The boy whipped around.

"Daiki Kuraya, you have been chosen." Said the voice, the boy looked down when he realized that the voice was coming from the device or digivice as the woman had called it.

"Hello? Are you the operator?" He asked.

"You have been chosen," The voice said again.

"Chosen for what?" Daiki asked.

"You must go to the TV stationary." The voice said then the digivice suddenly turned off.

"Wait, why the TV building? So you aren't the operator?" He looked down at the device and shrugged. "I guess I'm going to the TV station building, thing." He said and started to walk off.

****

Name: Daiki Kuraya

Nickname: Dai

Age: 12

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Dark brown with natural streaks of golden brown hair

Height: About 5'5 just a bit shorter than Roshi

Note: plays on the soccer team

****

Daiki made his way over to the building and stood in front of it. He gazed up at the building. _I wonder why I'm supposed to be here. _He thought, then he noticed 2 other kids who were waiting there as well and with their digivices. One was a boy who had a dark blue headband around his head, he wore a black, hoodless jacket with he sleeves pushed up, light blue shirt underneath and blue jeans. The other was a girl and she wore a yellow shirt with a black jean vest and grey jean shorts that are above her knees. She also wears pink, fingerless gloves that cover half her arms. Daiki walked over to them and realized that these guys went to this school.

"Hey there!" He kind of spooked them.

"Daiki? What are you doing here?" Daiki looked at them and realized that these two were in his class.

****

Name: Rumiko Miura

Nickname: Rumi

Age: 12

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Height: about 5'4

Note: The new girl

Name: Hiroshi Kichida

Nickname: Roshi

Age: 12

Eyes: Green with a splash of Blue

Hair: Dark purplish

Height: 5'5

Note: He takes Aikido, Japanese martial arts

****

"Hey Rumi, Hiroshi, you guys got one two?" He pointed at his wrist. She nodded as she looked at her wrist. Rumi's was pink while Roshi's was blue but his was kind of hard to see since he covered it while crossing his arms. "So how did you get yours?" Daiki asked them.

"Well, when I was trying to open the door to my house, I saw a meteor fall from the sky and it landed in my backyard. I went over to take a look and when I touched it, a bright pink light shone and this came out. A weird woman also told me to come here from this device or digivice, I think she called it." She said, Roshi has the same story, not exactly the same but with the same events and she guessed that that's how he got here as well.

"You're pretty good at guessing games aren't you." He smiled at her making her blush a bit. Soon after, another boy came into the scene with another girl. If these two were here for the message, Rumiko was happy that she wasn't the only girl. This girl wore a white tank top with a light purple cardigan sweater and blue jeans. She also wore a long purple scarf. The boy wore a dark green polo shirt with a white shirt underneath. He also wore blue jean shorts and a black backpack.

"Hey, I'm Mayoko, but you can call me Yoko, and this is Kintaro, are you here because of this thing?" The girl known as Mayoko took out a purple version of the digivice.

****

Name: Mayoko Sakamoto

Nickname: Yoko

Age: 12

Eyes: Crystal blue eyes

Hair: Reddish brown

Height: about 5'4 but taller than Rumi by a bit

Note: Half of her hair is tied up at the side of her head

Name: Kintaro Ikeda

Nickname: Kint (rarely)

Age: 13 (recently)

Eyes: Teal

Hair: Dark brown

Height: About 5'7

Note: Inside his bag, he carries a laptop, a few small books, note book and some writing utensils.

****

"Yah, we are so is this everyone?" Rumiko asked as she looked around. Dai counted only 5 people including him but he remembered that there were 6 colors in the meteorite.

"Wait, there's supposed to be one more person." He said as he looked around and noticed a small boy looking at them from the corner. When Daiki realized that he was there, the boy almost knew instantly and he walked up to them a bit scared or intimidated. He was wearing an orange shirt with a big white vest and brown cargo shorts and a light orange bandana around his neck. That was until he recognized the goggle headed boy.

"Daiki!" The boy ran up and tackled him on his back.

"Hey Kiyo, no offence but you were the last person that I would've thought to end up here." Dai told them.

****

Name: Kiyoshi Okada

Nickname: Kiyo

Age: 10

Eyes: Bright green

Hair: Chestnut brown

Height: about 4 feet

Note: Despite his age, he's pretty smart

****

"Well I guess we're all here." Kintaro said gazing at everyone who had shown up. "But what does this all mean exactly?"

"It must be for something special if there are 6 of us here." Roshi spoke for the first time since the newer kids came around.

"I think Hiroshi has a point." Dai said, he and Roshi have a certain relationship that only certain people have. They don't usually get along very well but they try to but 2 out of 3 times, it doesn't really work out. "So I guess we should meet up somewhere tomorrow, but where?"

"How 'bout the soccer field?" Rumiko suggested and none of them disagreed.

"So it's settled, the soccer field it is then." Mayoko seemed really cheerful despite the fact that she was almost hit by an meteorite, was forced to meet a whole bunch of new people that she didn't know existed and was now told to meet at some place that she probably doesn't even know about. She's a very strange girl but it couldn't be helped. They all went their separate ways back to their respected homes and unaware of what tomorrow might bring them.

**Well there you have it, **

**The very first chapter of 'Another Digimon Adventure'**

**Hope you enjoy, man it's exciting to start a new story **

**See you guys when I update next time and we'll see how long that takes me**

**Anyways please review your first comment today!!!**

**And I'll be here waiting**


	2. Chapter 2: Digital Surprises

**I'm back with another chapter**

**Hopefully you guys like the beginning so far**

**I'm usually not very good with beginning so yah**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and if you have any questions, then I'll answer next chapter**

**So today is a new day, ok sorry never mind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, never did, never will and I don't own Finding Nemo either... but I do own my created digimon and digidestined**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Digital Surprises

_(Digidestined 02 POV)_

"So Davis, where do you think that meteor landed?" DemiVeemon peeked out of his bag.

"DemiVeemon you have to stay inside the bag." Davis scolded and he slid back out of sight.

"But Davis, do you really know where that meteor landed?" Cody asked as they all stopped at the corner. They looked around and saw that their D3's were reacting to something that was coming from their right. They all ran into a small neighbourhood and it was really quite. They looked around and saw nothing but the digivices were still reacting.

"I guess somebody else found it." Yolei said.

"But if someone else has seen it, then wouldn't that mean that..." Gatomon started.

"That kid was a digidestined!" TK said, "We have to find him or her wherever they went." He said and they all started to run down towards the direction as to where their D3's were pointing to. Although when they reached a busy street, they lost the signal.

"I'm tired of all this running." Yolei sat down on a bench.

"We can't just give up though." Davis said.

"But Davis, that kid could be anywhere by now and since one kid found that meteor, maybe other kids have found the others." Cody said.

"So what do we do?" Kari asked.

"Well, with the digiport still closed, there's not much we can do." TK said. "But I say that we keep an eye out for a group of kids with a certain attitude going on."

"And Izzy told Tai and them right?" they all nodded as Davis continued, "Well then we search the city and tomorrow, check your classrooms again for any signals or odd behaviours. And someone better text Ken about all of this, I bet he'll want to know what's going on." They all came to an agreement and they went their separate ways to search again. Yolei took her D-terminal out and started writing.

They searched high and low, even Gatomon who went down some alleys and climbed buildings to get a bird's eye view. Patamon searched the city through the air, TK and Cody didn't get much luck walking through the city. Kari and Yolei searched the parks and beach right outside their school.

Davis and DemiVeemon just went searching around the convention center and went by the TV station. They couldn't find anything either. "I think we better call it a day, DemiVeemon." Davis said as his digimon popped out of the back of his backpack.

"Can we get something to eat?" DemiVeemon pleaded and Davis rolled his eyes.

"Fine but we have to meet the others first." Davis walked to the place where they planned to meet. When he got to the soccer field, he saw the digidestined, all of them, including Tai and the others and Ken.

"Hey guys." Davis walked up to them and sat in the stands. Tai and Matt were standing at the bottom of the stands while the others were all sitting in the bleachers.

"I see your late as usual, Davis." Matt smiled.

"Yah, yah, so did you guys find anything?" Davis looked around and saw an ocean of shaking heads. They all explained that they searched high and low, Izzy even contacted the digimon in the digital world if they saw any other kids running around. They ended up with nothing again.

"These kids aren't that hard to find." Tai started.

"Then how come we haven't found them yet?" Matt crossed his arms. They all started to think about a place where these kids could hang out and TK and Kari along with Yolei came up with a whole bunch of places where kids from their classes hang out. A group of them started with the mall while others stayed by the soccer field to see if there was anyone from any sports teams and the rest went another round of the parks and the full length of the beach.

"There's no signal coming from here." Sora checked her digivice as she and her group came from their beach combing walk.

"I guess I should tell Davis." Yolei frowned as she typed to Davis' group.

When Davis received the message, he wrote her back that he already got a message from Tai and them at the soccer field that they didn't get a signal either and they couldn't find anybody around here in the park.

"Sora, I guess we're back at one." Yolei sighed.

"Maybe we should tell them to pick this up tomorrow." Kari put a hand on her shoulder and gave her DNA partner a reassuring smile.

"Alright." She smiled back then received a text from Davis. "Let's pick this up tomorrow, everyone's heading home now. Wow, Davis is like a mind reader." Yolei giggled.

"Yup, that's why he's the leader." Sora said as they started to walk back home.

****

The next day Davis came to school with his good pal and best friend TK, they were talking about the new digidestined quietly and were looking around the campus to see some kids meeting up with their friends, walking, talking the usual but that was the problem, everyone looked the same. "You know, I'm starting to think that these don't exist or they go to another school." Davis said as he scouted the place.

"Your right, Davis, I mean, our digivices aren't getting any signals at all." TK added.

"Maybe there's just too many kids out here, we should just head to class and hope that we're lucky." Davis said as they continued inside the building. Meanwhile, Daiki made his way into the campus with Rumi. They were still checking out their digivices and had no idea what was in store for them.

"We're pretty lucky aren't we?" Rumi asked looking quite happy.

"Yah, we are." He smiled back and noticed Hiroshi walking up the steps towards the entrance, Daiki called his name out and he turned to see the two making their way over to him so he waited.

"Nice to see you here." He said with no emotion at all. _Yup he's the same lone wolf that I met back in 3rd grade. _Dai rolled his eyes but when he turned around, he was surprised to see Kintaro behind them reading a book on weird events.

"Kintaro? What are you doing here?" Daiki startled him.

"Whoa," He said in shock and almost dropped the library book that he picked up. "well I go to school here obviously and, wait you guys go to school here?" He seemed to be as shocked as they were, except for Roshi as usual.

"Yah, except I just moved here last week." Rumiko told him.

"Wow, that's weird because Yoko goes here too. In fact, there she is!" He pointed to his left and their right. Yoko looked thrilled and ran over to them.

"Oh my goodness, you guys come here? I thought it was only me and Kint here." She said punching Kintaro slightly.

"Well this is kind of a shock to me as well." Daiki smiled nervously.

"So how 'bout Kiyoshi? Does he go to a different school or wait, let me guess..." Rumi started.

"Yup he comes here too." Daiki said before she could say it. That piece of information even made Hiroshi listen attentively.

"This has to be more than just a coincidence." Kintaro started to search the book even faster now.

"Kintaro, just put the book down!" Roshi yelled scaring the boy jsut a bit. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's alright, it's just, I get excited when new things pop up in my mind and I just have to find out everything about them." He said hiding behind his book.

"Well we better get to class," Dai said.

"Yah, we're all in the same class, how about you guys?" Rumi asked the two. They just exchanged glances then smiled at them. "We're actually in the same class too."

"Right, we should get going." Hiroshi said and started to walk inside the building.

"See you guys at lunch or something alright?" Rumiko shouted at them.

"Alright!" They could hear Mayoko shouting back, they kind of giggle when they heard her, even Roshi cracked a smile.

"This is probably the freakiest coincidence that I've ever experienced." Rumi said as she sat down.

"Your right, this day just can't get weirder." Daiki said he then noticed Davis and his crew walk in and started to scan the classroom. "Hey Davis, what are you doing?" He called out making Davis look straight towards him. He then started to walk his way. Kari just stared at Dai a bit oddly.

"Hey TK, that's one of the guys that plays on Davis' soccer team right?" TK looked in the direction of their leader.

"Yup, he's the co-captain actually, and he's a pretty good one too. When Davis had to take care of 'digital business' he stepped in and took over for him, they've been pretty good friends ever since." TK explained the story that Davis explained to him a while ago. Kari nodded then the two of them took their seats, waiting for the last bell to ring.

"So what are you doing Davis?" Daiki stared at his friend.

"Just looking for a... pencil sharpener, you know, you can never have enough sharpened pencils." He said. "So meet any new friends lately?" He asked randomly just to change the subject.

"Actually yah." He said smiling then Davis smiled at him. He knew he hung out with Roshi mostly but everyone else just knew him since he was really nice to everyone no matter who they are, where they're from or what age or grade they're in. But what he thought was the hook to all of the friends that he made was the motto that he created a long time ago when they were 8, around the time when Tai and the others finished off the dark masters. It was a championship soccer game against the league finalists and they were losing 3 to nothing and they were all about to give up, even Davis lost a bit of his faith but not Dai. He still remembered those words that he told them.

_Flashback..._

_On the day of their soccer championships, they were losing pretty badly to the opposing team and Davis' team was having a pretty hard time. "Hey guys, what's wrong with you, we worked hard to get here and I'm not going to let this moment pass me by how 'bout you guys!" Dai told his teammates._

"_I don't know Dai, we're losing pretty badly." One member said._

"_Well who cares? It feels like we aren't even trying, and to me, that isn't a real game of soccer." He said. If you're wondering where the coach was, he was in the back crying about the outcome of the game._

"_But the score, it's impossible to..." Another guy said._

"_If you know me as well as anyone else, you'll know that I don't listen to the words 'can't' and 'impossible', you know what, if you put your courage and determination into anything you do, impossible can become possible." He shouted at them. Davis just listened to his friend's words as they sunk into his skull just like the rest of his team._

"_You know what," Davis suddenly made an outburst. "he's right, now let's win this match!" He led the team into the field and later that day, they won._

_End of Flashback..._

"Good for you Dai, but let's just hope that they don't interfere with soccer. And that they're exactly like my friends." He pointed towards TK and Kari got up and walked to the pencil sharpener like he mentioned before. Daiki gave him a strange yet satisfied look and turned to the front of the class as their teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, today we'll be exploring the fascinations of the deep blue sea. And no Davis, this has nothing to with the baby beluga." He said as Davis put his hands in defeat and smiled at his teacher. Kari and TK giggled, Davis never ceases to amaze them.

After a few hours of their teacher rambling on and on about sea urchins and how clown fish use them for protection and a home, they were all very glad that the lunch bell rang and they all raced out. The 02 gang went towards the computer lab but everyone else didn't even notice since they were all to hungry to think of anything else.

"Man, our teacher is so boring, if I wanted to learn about clown fish, then I could've just watched Finding Nemo or something." Davis said as they walked into the computer lab.

"Davis, is that you?" DemiVeemon came out and then ran to his partner when he figured out that it was him. "did you bring any food?"

Davis rolled his eyes, "I knew you were using me just to get food." He said sarcastically and DemiVeemon just let out a cute little laugh.

"Please tell me you brought me some catnip Kari?" Gatomon jumped into her partner's arms and Kari just looked down on her. Gatomon knew the answer right away and just frowned.

"So TK, did you notice anything in your classroom?"Patamon flew on top of his head.

"Well," He sighed in defeat. "No, there just wasn't anybody in that class that seemed oddly out of character. Except for the fact that Daiki started to talk to Rumiko." He said suspiciously.

"What's so wrong about that? I think he's just being friendly." Yolei suddenly came in with Cody behind her.

"I agree with Yolei, I was talking to Dai before and he said that he met a few new friends." Davis explained.

"I got an email from Ken and he said that nobody in his school was the same as usual as well." Cody said.

"We're still going nowhere you guys." Kari said frowning slightly. She really wanted to find at least one clue so that they could advance a bit further but it didn't seem like that was going to happen soon.

"Maybe we can visit Gennai and ask him about this." Cody said.

"Ok but that's only if the digiport is open and if it is, someone has to stay here and make sure that no one comes in here." Yolei said.

"I'll do it." TK offered and they agreed. Patamon was slightly bummed out but he knew that their position was just as important as the others who were going to the digital world. "I'll email you guys when there's at least 10 minutes to the bell or if someone comes into the room." He said and they all nodded.

"Ok so is the digiport open?" Davis asked Cody.

"Yup, we're good to go." He smiled at the rest of his friends.

"Yah, I can't wait to be Armadillomon again." Upamon said bouncing around the computer.

"Then let's get going." Yolei said pushing her way to the computer. "Digiport Open!" She yelled and they were sucked into the digital world.

****

In the lunchroom, the 3 kids looked around for their 2 new friends and found them at the back of the cafeteria and made their way over to them. "Hey guys." Dai greeted them.

"Sorry, I still find it strange that we all come to this school!" Mayoko said giggling a bit.

"So what are we going to do about these things?" Roshi pulled his digivice out.

"I'm not sure, I started to examine my last night and I was about to take it apart when my mother came in and I almost had a heart attack. I hid the thing as fast as I could." Kintaro said.

"Well I still want to know who that crazy woman, that was talking to us, was."Rumiko said.

"I guess we shouldn't really tell anyone how we got these huh?" Daiki told them in a low voice. The others were pretty silent, they didn't really like the fact about lying to others about stuff that's going on, especially their own parents. But it seems like they don't have a choice, it's not like they can just say, I got this thing out of a meteor that fell from the sky.

"I think that would be best." Kintaro brought out his laptop and started to examine his digivice again. Dai really wanted to know what these buttons did so he pressed one and a bright light suddenly flashed out of it. He covered it quickly before anyone else noticed. Some kids turned their heads towards him but shook it off when the light disappeared. Just then Kiyoshi started to run towards them.

"Hey Dai, what was that flash of light?" Kiyo looked curious.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He gazed at the little trinket. Kiyo didn't really make a big scene when he realized that Yoko and Kintaro were in this school as well, he had seen them a couple of times but didn't really know that well until yesterday.

"What did you do?" Rumi gazed over to look at his digivice, his screen was glowing for some sort of reason but they weren't too sure as to why that is.

"I just started to press some buttons and then it suddenly came on." He said nervously. He pulled the others outside when everyone they were all finished eating and they hid behind the school building. "Hey Daiki, why did you bring us all out here?" Roshi asked him sternly.

"Well, I somehow got an email on this thing." He showed them.

"Well read it then." Yoko said almost seriously.

The message read:

_Digidestined, _

_For those of you who still question the thought of who I am, I am Magnadramon._

_A digimon of a parallel universe to your own, the digital world, my world has called upon you and it desperately needs your help. _

"Desperately needs our help? We're just kids, we can't fight." Kintaro said nervously.

"And what if it's just a prank or something?" Yoko said looking around and hoping that no one was watching them.

"Well what if it isn't a gag and if some other beings need our help? We can't just sit here and not do anything." Dai replied.

"Dai just read the rest of the email." Roshi said with frustration.

_If you do not know how to get here, then follow these instructions:_

_First you will find a map on those digivices that you carry, then look for a swirl and walk over to it until you are right on top of it. Finally, when on top of it, you say these words, 'Transport, Digitization', and lift your digivice in the air, then you'll be in the digital world. I shall answer any questions once you arrive, Good Luck..._

"So she just expects us to just go and not know what to do once we get there?" Roshi said not believing that this digital world actually exists.

"Well we have to try." Dai said looking at his digivice. He looked on the screen and saw a small pink swirl. _That's probably it. _He thought and told the others. They agreed to follow him towards the area and it led them to a small hill behind the soccer field and behind a huge tree. The swirl was between the tree and a gate that closed off an alley.

"Not very promising but at least no one can see us." Rumi tried to look on the Brightside of the situation.

"Ok so what were we suppose to say?" Kiyo asked Dai.

"Hold on, let's just try this first." Dai lifted his wrist in the air. "Transport, Digitization." And they all suddenly got warped into some other world. They fell on top of each other, with Dai on the bottom then Roshi, Kintaro, Rumi, Yoko then Kiyo was surprisingly on top. "Alright, everybody off." Grunted Daiki.

"Sorry, Dai." Rumi apologized. He just smiled then looked around them. They seemed to have been transported to some sort of forest filled with road signs.

"This isn't creepy at all." Yoko said as she was all smiles.

"You kidding right?" Roshi looked at her confused. Suddenly the bushes started to rustle and out popped a dragon like digimon with black armour and purple diamond like dashes that made it look some sort of samurai. It's fur was sort of tan with 3 claws coming out of its fore and hind paws. It stood up right and had a helmet with a red jewel on the top and green eyes.

"Ah, what's that thing!" Kintaro looked somewhat horrified. As did the rest of the team, even Roshi, they all hid behind Dai who didn't seem that much afraid as the others but still afraid. When the thing caught sight of Dai's wrist with the digivice on it, he walked over and bowed slightly.

"What's going on?" Dai asked.

"You're not going to eat us?" Yoko muttered. The dragon gave her a look. "I'm a vegetarian thank you very much and I don't prefer humans." He said and turned around. "My name is Ryudamon, rookie vaccine type digimon. Right this way, Lady Magnadramon wishes to meet you." He disappeared behind the bushes that he came out from.

"Dai, do you think we can trust this dude?" Roshi stood beside his friend.

"Not like we have a choice." Dai said and followed the weird thing into the bushes. They were walking and pushing through branches and they were having a pretty rough time. They felt like they've been walking for hours but it's only been 5 minutes since walking. Everybody was pretty silent until Kintaro realized something in the speech that their friend, Ryudamon, had told them.

He pushed his way in front so that he could walk beside Ryudamon and ask him a few questions. "So um... are you a digimon?" He asked his first question.

"Yes, and I'm guessing that this is the first time that you've been to the digital world if you have no idea who or what I am." He said straight on.

"Alrighty then, um so if you're a digimon, then that means we're in the digital world, am I correct?" The digimon just nodded simply. "And Magnadramon said something about fighting, do we have to fight?"

"Lady Magnadramon will explain everything to you once we get there." He said.

"Kintaro, would you stop harassing the digimon?" Yoko gave him a look.

"It's fine, you need all the information that you can get in this world." He said smiling then they finally arrived at what looked like a huge castle. They never realized that there were castles in the digital world, in fact, they never really expected road signs and a dragon either so who were they to complain.

"So um... Lady Magnadramon as you put it, is in there?" Rumi asked.

"Yup, and we better hurry, your lunch time ends in a half an hour he smiled." How could he possibly have known that? It was beyond them but he was right, so they rushed in after Ryudamon, not expecting to see who or what Magnadramon really was.

**Pretty long chapter am I right?**

**Well it was pretty fun to write this story so far**

**I still don't really know what I have planned for this story yet but I'll think of something**

**Anyways, enjoy these chapters while you can because when I go back to school, **

**I'm might not upload for at least a week or 2 but let's hope it doesn't turn out that way**

**Anyways, review and I'll see you next time!!!**

**Momentai**


	3. Chapter 3: Nowhere but There

**I'm back and hope you enjoy this**

**Thank you to the readers of this fic**

**Well, I might not update as much until next week because I have to practice my guitar and piano for my Lola's (grandma) birthday **

**I'm being 'forced' to perform for her...**

**Anyways on with the fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... I own my characters**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Nowhere but There

"Alright, so what are we looking for in the digital world?" Yolei looked around and saw nothing but the long meadow.

"Keep an open mind, Yolei, at least breath in that fresh digital air." Hawkmon said as he stood beside her.

"Well, we're actually here to see if there's any digidestined walking around here if they even found out about it." Davis said. "So we gotta look for something that digimon wouldn't be able to make." He continued.

"Why don't we just ask some kids if they have a certain device with them?" Armadillomon asked.

"Isn't it obvious, if we just go around asking if a kid has a digivice, they'll think we're crazy, they'll probably lie or they might think we're crazy!" Gatomon yelled out. "Calm down Gatomon, no need to yell." Kari tried to calm her partner down.

"Sorry, I just hate not knowing anything about these kids!" She started to twitch with annoyance.

"We'll get through this Gatomon. I promise." Davis said. Gatomon smiled at the goggleheaded leader. She didn't want to admit it but when he was around, it felt like Tai was around too. She felt a certain vibe about him that made her feel safe but she didn't dare mention that to him or Veemon since Veemon might accidently let it slip to his partner.

"So where do we start Davis?" Kari asked him.

"Well, we should probably split up in groups to see if there are digimon around who have seen any humans." He suggested and no one disagreed so they split, Yolei and Cody, and Davis and Kari. "So how much time do we have Cody?" Davis asked him.

"We have approximately a half an hour till school starts." He said.

"Ok so we meet here in 20 minutes and tell us everything that you guys find out." Davis and Kari then headed towards the forest and stopped at the border where the meadow and forest meet. "This should be a good spot to start." Davis said and started to walk inside. Meanwhile, Yolei and Cody stayed in the meadow and looked around in the burrows that some digimon most likely dug up.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Yolei yelled in a tunnel and it echoed very loudly.

"Yolei, I don't think that's a good idea to be yelling in a hole." But Yolei obviously ignored him like always and kept on doing what she did best, yelling. Cody came over after a while and noticed that Hawkmon was just staring at his partner. "Who's she yelling at now? Davis isn't around." Cody said looking around.

"She's trying to find out if anyone lives in that hole." Hawkmon did a face palm. Suddenly, Yolei got a face full of dirt and she shook it off. "Hey what's the big idea?" She yelled back into the hole.

Then a Prairiemon came out and he didn't look very happy when she gave him the same look. "Why are you yelling? This is a quiet meadow and we plan to keep it that way." He crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to know if there was anyone down there."

"Well you didn't have to yell." He said.

"You wouldn't come out."

"Only because your yelling was louder when I came closer."

"Alright, enough," Cody came between the two then looked at Prairiemon. "We wanted to know if you saw any humans around here." He asked, the Prairiemon tried to remember if he had.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't see anything, in fact, you guys are the first humans that I ever saw. I'm not sure about Rabbitmon." He scratched his head.

"Well may we speak with this Rabbitmon?" Hawkmon asked.

"I'll be right back." Prairiemon disappeared into the hole and after about 10 minutes, a pink rabbit like digimon with a blue scarf came out. "Rabbitmon I presume." Hawkmon bowed with respect.

"Such a gentleman." She giggled and turned away slightly blushing. She had a faint country accent. "Well what brings ya'll to my burrow?" She asked the digidestined.

"We were just wondering if you saw any humans around here recently." Armadillomon came by and told her.

"I'm sorry but besides you, I haven't seen a human in ages." She said. "Sorry I can't be much help."

"No it's alright." Yolei said. "And sorry for yelling at you guys before." She sweatdropped, a bit embarrassed by her actions.

"Don't worry about it, we needed a wakeup call anways." She said and disappeared in the den. "Well we better go and meet Kari and Davis." Yolei said to Cody as they started to walk back. They reached the television set and saw Kari and Davis. Kari was smiling and giggling while Davis looked like a mess.

"Hey guys, back so soon?" Cody asked them.

"We couldn't find anything because Mr. Courage got lost!" Gatomon sounded amuzed.

"Well I didn't know that the bushes were going to be that thick." Davis said. "Let's just get back home." He grunted as Veemon looked like he felt really bad for Davis but he seemed amused to.

"Do I even want to know?" Kari smiled then started to explain what they just did the past 15 minutes.

_Flashback..._

_Davis and Kari made it in front of the forest. "This should be a good spot to start." He said and was about to walk into the bushes when Kari stopped him._

"_Uh, Davis, is that such a good idea I mean the bushes are pretty big and we could get lost." Kari said looking at the giant bushes that stood before them. She looked at Gatomon who nodded and she tried to get to the top of the bushes but they were too big for her to just jump up to them. _

"_Well if you can't jump over them, and I bet you can't go around them, then let's go under them!" Veemon said and started to dig a few inches then he hit something. "Ouch!" Veemon jumped out of the hole and told them that there were a lot of thick roots down there._

"_Alright, so our last option is to go through them." Davis said. Kari and the two digimon just looked at him. The look in their eyes could tell you that they thought it was a bad idea. "What?" Davis looked at them._

"_Davis, those are some thick bushes, you could get lost!" She said. Davis looked around for a bit then pulled on a vine. "Here, you hold on to that and I'll hold on to this end and if I get lost then I'll use this to find my way back alright? And if I get into trouble, I'll tug on the vine." Kari couldn't really protest but she still thought it was a bad idea. _

"_Just be careful Davis." Veemon pleaded._

"_Aren't I always?" He said and started to push his way into the bush. It started out smoothly and there was nothing in his way until he saw a wall of branches that he couldn't get through so he started climbing. And he was climbing and climbing, not seeing the top until he got caught on one of the branches and he tried to shake himself loose which made things worse because his shorts leg got stuck then after he somewhat fell and got tangled even more._

_Davis then tugged on the rope and in 2 minutes, he saw Veemon do a V-headbutt to get inside the bushes. 'Why didn't I think of that?' He thought dumbly and yelled out to Kari who was looking around for him. When she caught sight of him, she couldn't help but laugh as Davis dangled in the air. "Yah, yah, laugh after you got me down!" He yelled and Kari looked at Gatomon._

_**Lightning Paw**_

_She hit the surrounding vines and branches and Davis fell to the ground. "We told you not to go in here." Kari said smugly as Veemon did a face palm. They then headed back and waited for Yolei and Cody to come back._

_End of Flashback..._

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Typical Davis." She smiled too and then turned to the television set and in a flash of light, they were transported to the real world. When they came into the real world, TK smiled when he got a look at Davis.

"What happened to you?" He asked still smiling.

"None of your beeswax." He grunted and walked into the hallway. They all then burst into a giggle fit at how Davis looked. He had a few tree branches in his hair and a couple of leaves clung to his arms. He had dirt on his clothes and a few scratches on his face. He looked like Tarzan the jungle man.

"Well we better get to class and get grumpy cleaned up." Kari said pushing TK out of the room followed by Yolei then Cody who told the digimon to behave. He then closed the door.

****

"Alright, so Magnadramon is supposed to be there?" Daiki looked at the huge castle that stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Yup and if you don't want to be late for class then you kids better step on it." Ryudamon said and walked through the gigantic doors. The kids had no choice but to follow him and when they entered, the big scary doors closed almost right on cue. "Weird." Dai said and they ran down the hall to catch up to the dragon digimon.

"So what do you think Magnadramon is like?" Rumiko asked them.

"I just hope she's as nice as she sounds when we first had our little chat." Daiki said.

"I hope she's not evil and makes us eat dirt or something." Kiyo said. The others just stared at their little friend with amusement in their eyes. "Yah, kid you gotta stop watching too much TV." Roshi even seemed as amused as the others. They kept on walking until Ryudamon stopped.

"My Lady, the digidestined have arrived." He waited a couple minutes then walked in, it took him some time until he came back out.

"So um... Ryudamon, what's going on?" Dai came up to him.

"I'm sorry but Lady Magnadramon isn't here, she went on an urgent meeting with a few old friends." He bowed in apology.

"So how do we get out of here anyways?" Hiroshi asked the digimon.

"The same way you found the digital world, I'm sorry but I have some duties that I must tend too. I bid you farewell, until we meet another day." He bowed again then disappeared behind the big doors. The kids just exchanged glances and went back to the entrance of the building and then found themselves back in front of the forest.

"I guess we should look for some spiral thing." Rumi started and gazed at the forest.

"So how much time do we have?" Yoko looked at Kintaro.

"We still have 20 minutes left." He said.

"Well maybe we can find something to do at school." Dai said and was about to start walking until his digivice started to make some noise. They all flinched when they first heard it and they realized that Dai's digivice started to glow. He looked at it and saw this weird symbol on the screen and it matched the symbol on the bottom right of the device.

"That's weird." Kiyo looked at his digivice. "It looks like that thing is that way." He pointed to the left of the forest entrance.

"Oh, now I want to know what it is!" Mayoko squealed a bit.

"So you guys want to find out what it is?" Daiki asked them. "Yes!" They bursted out. "Sure." Roshi said.

"Come on Roshi, you can show a little more enthusiasm than that!" Rumi nudged him. He just rolled his eyes and they went off following Dai's digivice. They've been walking around and saw nothing but forest and bushes.

"Are we getting any closer?" Yoko looked over Dai's shoulder and looked at his digivice. "We should be there by now..." he said.

"Wait how are we going to get home if the spiral thing is all the way over there?" Kintaro pointed at his screen. They then started to panic a bit and wondered what their teachers would think if they were late, they'd get a bit suspicious.

Roshi looked at his own digivice and then looked at everyone else. "Well, if you were looking a bit more clearly, there's one right over that way. Near that symbol that we were trying to find." He said to everyone's relief. They all let out a big sigh and started to make their way over to what looked like a cave. On top, there was that same symbol that appeared on Daiki's screen and they all exchanged glances. "So you guys still wanna go in?" Yoko hid behind Kintaro.

"Well I'm kind of interested in what lives in there." Kintaro said.

"Same here." Rumi said.

"Well then let's get going." They all snuck in the cave and looked around, it felt like they've been walking around for ages but Kintaro informed then that only 10 mintues had passed since the castle. "We should hurry." He said and they started to run.

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel, they met a huge creature. He looked like a giant green dinosaur who stood upright, he also wore Indian like clothes. He also had blades on his arms, a blade on his back and carried another in his hand. "Halt, who goes there?" He said rather angrily.

"Uh, hi, I'm Daiki Kuraya and we're here because of this." Dai quickly showed the scary dinosaur who looked a bit nicer when he caught sight of the digivice.

"So do all of you have digivices?" He looked at them who all nodded. "Well I suppose you know why your here aren't you?" They all shook their heads with a bit of embarrassment.

"We're sort of new to this." Rumi explained.

"Well right this way." He pushed Daiki inward to towards a wall with a huge picture of what looked like a giant dinosaur with armour and I shield on his back.

"Who's that?" Roshi asked the dinosaur while Kintaro examined it.

"All in good time. I'm Dinohyumon by the way." He said and they all then went over to the wall and started to look at it. "Nice to meet you." Yoko shook his hand still a bit nervous though.

"He's amazing isn't he Dai." Kiyo looked at his friend. "He sure is." Dai said as he walked up to the wall and touched its surface. Just when he touched it, the whole place started to shake and quiver, they were about to panic but the digimon didn't move, like he wasn't even worried at all so they all just stood still as the cave wall with the picture split in 2 and out from behind the wall came a little red thing they guessed was a digimon. He started to bounce around and yelling happily as Dai's digivice started to glow a bright red.

"What the..." He gazed at the red digimon. He looked like a red fox who stood on his hind legs, his paws were orange and the tip of his muzzle, tail and chest were orange and had antenna like things on his head. He had some sort of tattoo under his right eye with 2 golden rings crossing over each other to form an X on his tail. He was about the height of Dai's waist.

"Hello Daiki!" the digimon hugged him.

"Uh, hey." Dai looked at him nervously. "So who are you exactly?" He asked a bit shakily. The little red digimon pulled away for a moment.

"Sorry, I am Cindermon, Rookie level digimon, my special attacks are Pyro Ball and Tail Whip. And I'm your digimon partner!" He said bouncing around, everyone just stared at him with disbelief. _This is crazy, am I going crazy? _Roshi thought. _I think the world flipped. _Yoko thought. _He's so cool!_ Kiyo thought in his mind. _I wanna get one..._

Rumi just stood there quietly, too stunned to think of anything. But Kintaro came to a conclusion. "So this is what that Lady Magnadramon meant about fighting, that they'll be fighting with us." He said and everyone turned to him.

"So we all get one?" Kiyo looked at him hopefully.

"I believe so." Kintaro nodded.

"These humans are bizarre." He said quietly but smiled at them.

"Wait, we're going to be late!" Rumiko shouted as she realized that they've been there for a while.

"Not to worry, there's a spiral, as Lady Magnadramon said." Dinohyumon told them. "You know Lady Magnadramon?" they all asked him.

"And what about Cindermon? There's no way I can bring him with me." Dai said.

"Well I can stay here until you guys can come back." He told Dai who nodded.

"Great, we'll be back later." He hugged his partner then turned and headed towards the spiral in the room. "Be careful." He said and lifted his wrist. "Transport, Digitization." And they disappeared. They appeared back behind the tree and heard a loud bell.

"Don't panic, that's just the warning bell." Kintaro informed them before started to run off. "That means we have approximately 10 minutes." He said.

"That doesn't matter. It takes at least 5 just to reach the school grounds by walking." Roshi said and they started to sprint off. When each of them made it to the main hallway where most of the hallways connect, they agreed to meet up with each other later by the big tree just outside the school grounds if they didn't have anything planned. Dai and his two friends made it in time with 2 minutes to spare. They walked into the class and nobody noticed them walk in, instead, they paid attention to Daiki's soccer mate, Davis. No one knew what he did but he looked like a mess.

"Davis, what did you do?" He asked with a slight giggle in his voice.

"You know Davis, soccer accident, hit a couple of bushes." Kari quickly covered for her friend.

"Well you should know by now to be a bit more careful." Rumi giggled and took out a twig from his head.

"Ha, ha you guys are sooo funny." He sounded very grumpy. Just then the teacher came in. "Alright, settle down class. Now, let's continue with our studies on equations, can anyone tell me what X equals in x+7=3-x?" _Man our teacher is boring. _Daiki wrote down the equation and tried to answer it but the teacher suddenly spoke again. "Mr. Motomiya, would you like to be excused to the washroom where you can wash yourself up?" Davis rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. "TK, could you accompany him?"

"Sure thing." TK got up and the 2 guys started to make their way into the hallway and the last thing that Kari heard was TK's laugh. _Lucky guys, I would do anything to get out of this math lesson. _She listened to her insanely boring homeroom teacher's lecture.

Back in the digital world, Cindermon was hanging with some smaller digimon, Kyaromon to be exact and he got a very long explanation from Dinohyumon about not talking to any other digimon about seeing a human in the digital world not even that he was a digimon partner to a human. Although he didn't really get it very much so that wasn't a very big problem.

"Alright, guys let's go and play some soccer, whatever that is." He said as the Kyaromon dragged him to an open field. They took out some sort of ball and taught Cindermon how to play soccer. Suddenly, the air got really cold and the atmosphere changed from happy to scary. The Kyaromon cowered in fear since they were pretty defenceless so Cindermon told them to go and hide. He turned towards the bushes and saw Dinohyumon fighting against a digimon. "Dinohyumon, what's going on?" He called out.

"Get out of here, Cindermon." He said and continued to fight the digimon.

"So Cindermon is it? That's the digimon partner of those digibrats. He looks like a lost puppy." The digimon chanted. "I'm Matadormon, Ultimate Virus type digimon."

"Ok, so what are you doing here?" Cindermon spat at him.

"I'm here to take you down." He slashed at Dinohyumon who fell back on the ground. "Run Cindermon." But he didn't listen, if he was anything like Daiki, this would be bad.

**Pryo Ball**

Cindermon gathered energy in his palms and shot it at his opponent who got burned slightly. He then ran over to Dinohyumon who got up. "We gotta get outta here, let's go." He picked up the fire digimon and they took off behind the bushes.

When Matadormon realized that they were nowhere to be found, he kicked a rock and went back towards the bushes, the bushes where he first emerged from.

The final bell rang and Kari and the boys met the others in the computer room. "Hey guys." Davis opened the door and saw DemiVeemon. "Hey buddy, how are things?" He asked him obviously feeling better about what happened this afternoon.

"Not good." He said and Davis got a worried look on his face.

"He's right, we got an email from Tentomon today and he said that there was an evil digimon attack today." Gatomon pointed to the computer.

"We have to get to the digital world right away." Kari said aloud.

**Hey there, how's it going**

**These are some pretty long chapters aren't they?**

**Hope you like it and I probably won't be seeing you guys until maybe Monday or Tuesday **

**I'll be as busy as ever on the weekend anyways**

**Hope you guys liked today's chapter**

**For now just enjoy my current chapters **

**Review please**

**Momentai... **


	4. Chapter 4: Threatening Foes

**Hey I'm back**

**Well hope you didn't have a bad wait**

**Anyways, I'm working on my Frontier 02 story **

**so if you're waiting for that, just hang tight**

**It's coming don't worry...**

**So let's get going and see where the digigang is...**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Threatening Foes

"We have to get to the digital world as soon as we can." Kari said taking her D3 out. "Digiport Open." She said then they were sucked though the portal towards the digital world. This time, Cody stayed behind and gave TK the chance to see the digital world again.

"Tentomon, we're here!" Yolei yelled out for the red bug digimon.

"Oh thank goodness." He flew over and met up with them. He didn't really seem as happy as he usually is though.

"So what's going on?" TK asked him. "Well there a digimon attacking." He said quickly.

Davis rolled his eyes. "We know that, but where?" He said getting slightly annoyed. Tentomon just nodded and then flew away with the others following. They came into a clearing and saw a big red digimon with spikes on his fingers and blades on his feet. He was terrorizing some smaller digimon. "Hey big and ugly," Davis called out to him to get his attention. "Stop picking on the Kyaromon and start picking on someone your own size." He called out. The digimon then started to walk towards the goggle headed leader with an evil eye.

"So you think I should pick on you? You aren't even half my height." He said smirking.

"He's not, but I am." Veemon stuck up for his partner. The digimon just laughed, "You aren't even as tall as your partner there bub."

"So Hawkmon who is this guy?" Yolei asked her digimon, everyone also started to listen in. "Well this guy is Matadormon, he's a Virus type Ultimate digimon. His special attacks are Butterfly Trumpet Kick and Thousand Arrows." He explained.

"He's an Ultimate?" Kari sounded surprised. "Davis!" He turned around at the sound of Kari's voice. "Don't worry Kari, I heard what Hawkmon said." He said with a smile. "TK you have to do something." She said.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he watched Davis' battle. "If I know Davis, then he has some sort of plan up his sleeve."

"Alright Veemon let's get this guy!" He said oddly very loud, as if trying to inform his friends that he was going to start the battle. Veemon nodded and stood in a battle stance. "Doesn't he know that a Champion can't compete with an Ultimate?" Yolei remarked.

"Just let him be for a moment, would ya?" Gatomon told them.

**Veemon digivolve to **

**ExVeemon**

"Now let's kick some tail." He flew into the air catching the attention of Matadormon.

**Vee Laser**

He shot a beam at him but Matadormon blocked it with ease. "You think that's going to stop me?" He laughed again.

**Thousand Arrows**

He shot the blades on his hands out and started to aim them at ExVeemon, he was dodging them flawlessly but he was smirking at the same time just like Davis. "How can these two be so calm when in battle? Usually they're trying their hardest to beat the enemy as soon as possible but now, they look like they don't even care." Yolei said observing the way they were currently battling.

Suddenly, the bushes made a rustling noise and it started to get the digidestined a bit cautious of their surroundings. "What's that?" Patamon gazed at the bushes.

"Who knows?" Gatomon said. Just then, a strange digimon came from the bushes and attacked Matadormon with a giant blade.

**Akinakes**

He said and slashed at Matadormon who just barely got away. "Who's that guy?" Kari looked confused but Davis looked like he expected him to come out, then it hit her. _Davis somehow knew that that digimon was in the bushes waiting to attack and that's why he yelled out that he was about ready to attack, to inform that digimon so that he can get his chance for a surprise attack. _Kari pieced together Davis' plan.

"Hawkmon?" Yolei looked at her partner who rolled his eyes. "I got it Yolei, that's Dinohyumon, a Champion digimon, his Akinakes and Lizard Dance attacks will slice you up good. I'm glad he's on our side." He explained.

"He's only a champion?" Gatomon stared at the dinosaur digimon in disbelief.

"ExVeemon, you guys have to get this guy!" Davis shouted from the sidelines. "On it Davis." ExVeemon said and swooped in towards Matadormon.

**Critical Crunch**

He bit his opponent and caused him to scream in pain. "Get off me you over grown dragon." He tried to shake him off but it didn't work. He clung on like his life depended on it and when he got a signal from Dinohyumon, he flew off and got out of the way so that Dinohyumon could finish him off.

**Lizard Dance**

The dinodigimon slashed away with his little blades. Matadormon started to lose balance and got knocked back into a tree. He tried to shake loose of his pain but when he looked up again and tried to fight back. Dinohyumon was already on top of him with his huge blade.

**Akinakes**

He slashed at him and turned him back into a digiegg. The digiegg flew off in a direction and the digidestined, including Davis was shocked at what they just witnessed. Dinohyumon stood up straight and started to walk towards the digidestined, TK for one, didn't look very happy with what he did. "Hey, you didn't have to destroy that guy, even if he was evil. That gives you no right to..." but he was cut off by Davis when he gave him a look. He himself, didn't understand either but he gave Dinohyumon a chance to explain himself.

"So Dinohyumon, was it?" Davis asked him and the digimon nodded. "Could you explain to us why you destroyed that digimon?" Davis looked at him as Veemon came over as well.

"The digital world can be a cruel place sometimes, some things that don't want to be done, have to be even if you don't want it to." He explained. The digidestined didn't really get it at first then Gatomon came up to him.

"So what you're saying is that even if Matadormon was a bad digimon and you didn't want to kill him, you had to even for the sake of those around you."Gatomon tried to sum it up and while she was thinking about that, she was also thinking about Wizardmon and how he sacrificed his life to save hers and Kari's. He nodded but continued his explanation. "Yes but I didn't kill him entirely. He was just reverted back into a digiegg and sent to Primary Village."

"So that's what that floating thing was." TK said thinking back on the digiegg that appeared when Matadormon was destroyed.

"Digimon that get destroyed have a chance to begin anew and start a new life as a new digimon also, I'm here to inform you that there are a lot of evil digimon out there and even if you don't want to, you must destroy them, no matter what." He told them, they didn't like the sound of that but it was for the good of the digital world. So they agreed to their mission, and speaking of mission. "Um, Dinohyumon, have you seen any other humans around?" Kari asked him.

Dinohyumon had seen humans around but he had orders from his master, Lady Magnadramon, that the digidestined were never to be spoken of when humans, known as the digidestined, asked about them.

_Flashback..._

"_My Lady, you have called upon my assistance?" Dinohyumon bowed before Magnadramon._

"_Yes, I request that you guard the one known as Cindermon at the cave of courage. You shall guard him until you have met the new digidestined." She explained._

"_Yes my lady, is that all?" He asked._

"_No, there are other kids known as the current digidestined, have you heard of them?" She asked._

"_Yes, I have." He said looking up with interest._

"_If you ever meet these children, do not speak of the digidestined that you have or will meet understood?" He nodded but had one other question._

"_Why mustn't I speak of these kids when they are looking for them as well?"_

"_For there are others seeking them, evil misguided others sent out to destroy them. This is so they are not to be found so easily and so that others aren't put in unnecessary danger." She explained to him._

"_Understood..."_

_End of Flashback..._

So he had no other choice but to lie to these kids even if he didn't want to. "I'm sorry but I haven't seen any other children other than yourselves." He told them as if he hadn't been lying at all to them.

"Well thanks for your help anyways and it's been a pleasure working with you." Davis smiled at him and shook his hand. Dinohyumon turned. "Until we meet again, digidesined." He then walked off towards the bushes.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat, I say we go home and get something to eat." Veemon told them.

"Yah, why not, it is getting pretty late." TK said to Kari.

"And we really don't have much to do here." Kari smiled back at him.

"So let's get going." Davis said and pulled out his D3 and the portal sucked them back into their world. They came back and met Cody who was sitting there and wondering what happened today. Yolei told him that it was the same old thing, evil digimon, they get attacked, they defeat him yata, yata, yata. They all returned home but were still aware of Gennais' mission for them, every passing kid, they checked if they were acting somewhat strange or something like that but nothing. But they weren't going to give up so easily either.

****

Dai and the others came out of the school building together just as the school bell rang. They decided to go back to the digital world and see how Cindermon was managing. So they looked at their digivices and found that there was a spiral behind the faculty parking lot that was covered by a shed that the janitors use when their day was done.

"So we're going back today right?" Rumi asked.

"Yup." Dai responded and he looked at Roshi who just shrugged. Dai missed the old days when he and Roshi were the best of friends and were almost inseparable but that changed after just one day.

(A/N: If you guys like, I could write another fic about what they think about their friends and how they met them. Also a short story about maybe a tragic family story or something that happened to them in their childhood... I'll mention some facts in future fics)

"I'd like to go and find my own digimon if you guys don't really mind." Yoko smiled brightly.

"Me too." Kiyoshi agreed.

"I'd like to study these beings and see how they're able to operate." Kintaro said.

"Then let's get going." Dai led them towards the spiral and transported to the digital world. They ended up back at the place where they first found Cindermon but he was nowhere to be found as well as Dinohyumon. "Hey Cindermon, I'm back!" Daiki called out for his partner. They bushes then rustled and they were on guard of any digimon that popped out but it turned out to be Cindermon.

"Oh Dai, you're back!" He sounded relieved.

"Why what happened?" Dai looked at his partner with concerned. Cindermon explained that there was an evil digimon and that Dinohyumon had fought it but they were forced to make a break for it until Dinohyumon went back to finish the job.

"And that's the last that I heard of him." Cindermon finished.

"Well as long as you're safe." Dai hugged him again.

"So can we continue on or are we just going to..." Roshi started but was cut off by a beeping noise or noises. He looked at his digivice and it started to glow, when he turned to the rest of the group, he saw that Rumi's was glowing as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Rumi gazed at her digivice.

"You are going to follow those symbols and find your digimon before evil comes and tries to destroy them." Dinohyumon came out of the bushes behind them and walked towards them.

"All in one day?" Kintaro started to type in his computer and calculated how long it will take for them to follow 2 signals and not one.

"Sure, you can do it, and one of them isn't far from here." The dinosaur digimon looked in Rumi's direction. She pointed at herself and he nodded simply, she then cracked a smile and was celebrating in her mind. She couldn't wait until she got a digimon partner and so that Cindermon wouldn't be so lonely when they left.

"Are you coming with?" Cindermon asked the digimon who merely shook his head. "I have other things to do but fear not, you shall meet others who are guarding those digimon. Just show them your digivices and state your name and they shall befriend you no problem just like I did." He gave them an encouraging smile.

"Thanks for all of your help Dinohyumon." Dai shook his hand and they parted ways. They started to walk and followed Rumi's digivice. It seemed that the symbol ressembled an abstract heart while Roshi's looked like the yin and yang symbol with 2 thing poking out of the sides.

"We should be getting really close." Rumi was getting even more excited by the minute. They continued to walk for a few more minutes when they reached what looked like an old building with what looked like ancient writing on the walls. It was a circular building with a few cracks but looked like it could hold for about a few more centuries.

"In there?" Mayoko didn't really look so thrilled when they started about 15-20 minutes ago. "Come on Yoko, where's your sense of adventure?" Dai asked as he continued towards the inside of the ancient building.

"Any reading Rumi?" Kintaro asked suddenly. She shook her head while Roshi was silent like always. They walked about 50 meters until they came to the end of the pathway which led into a dark room with a light from up above shining on what looked like a pedestal. On top was what a bird like creature that stood up right and had weird markings around it's thigh and wrists. It had an armoured head with a single feather sticking out of it.

"So who do you think that is?" Kiyo looked at the statue.

"I think it's a bunch of trespassing kids that think they can barge in here and not get caught." A loud voice said and dropping in was a large digimon that had a tiger's body with a snake head on the end of its tail. Fore paws that resemble those of a birds feet, an armour protected head and two large red wings on its back.

"Who's that digimon?" Dai looked at the digimon as it stood in front of Rumiko and Kiyo.

"That's Gryphonmon, a mega mythical animal digimon which is composed by a bird and beast. His Solar Roar attack will ring your eardrums for good." Cindermon explained.

"How'd you know that?" Roshi spoke for once.

"Us digimon have some information on other digimon. It's kind of like it's programmed into our memory or something." He shrugged.

"Who might you be and state your business in being here." Gryphonmon glared at Rumi who stood protectively in front of Kiyo.

"I'm Rumiko Miura and me and my friends all followed a signal that led us here from this digivice." she showed him the gadget on her wrist. She then continued. "Dinohyumon also told us that this one was the closest that we'll find too."

When hearing that, Gryphonmon's expression changed. "I apologize and welcome to the Sanctuary of Love." He said.

"So who's this digimon and why's she so important that she was made into a statue?" Kintaro examined the art. "That knowledge you will know in time but for now, I cannot tell you." He said with a smile. "Figures." Kintaro sighed.

"Amazing." Rumi touched the statue and suddenly the pedestal started to glow a faint shade of pink. They all stood in their spots breathlessly as something emerged from the carved stone. A small little rabbit with golden rings around her ankles and long tail, stood in front of the small tower. She was stretching slightly, her belly, paws, ear tips and tail tip were all a light shade of pink and was grey from head to toe besides the pink.

The digimon raised her head and looked into Rumiko's eyes which were shocked and surprised. "Hello there, I am Clairmon, rookie level digimon. My special attacks are Golden Bust and Rainbow Shot. I am enchanted to meet you finally, Rumiko." She bowed slightly and stood gracefully. She was about the same height as Cindermon so she reached Rumi's waist.

"So you're my...partner?" Rumi's eyes were sparkling.

"I believe so." Clairmon smiled with amusement. "You must be Rumi therefore I am your partner."

"Oh this is amazing!" She hugged her and lifted her off her feet. Clairmon couldn't agree more.

"Yes this is great but we should be getting to Roshi's partner as well since I'm guessing that the symbol that we detect on our digivices are leading us to our partners." Dai said. Gryphonmon joined the group as well.

"I believe your leader is right, you must be heading out." Gryphonmon gazed down at Dai who looked at him with confusion on his face, as did everyone else for that matter. _What does he mean leader? I'm not the leader of my group of friends, we make decisions together and as a team. _Dai thought but decided not to ponder too long on those thoughts since they had a lot of ground to cover.

"Well you kids really should take this road, it will lead you straight towards your destination and that's where you will find your way home as well and some answers that you may seek." Gryphonmon told them and flew off in the direction of the castle.

"I'm guessing that he's working for Magnadramon as well." Kiyo smiled and waved goodbye to their new friend.

"Now let's head for the new digimon, home and some answers that we may seek." Cindermon said aloud and the digidestined laughed along the way, even Roshi cracked a smile or two but what these kids didn't know was that they were being watched. In the trees just above them, were two small figures. They looked like small, round, blue digimon who had two wings and no arms. DemiDevimon was the name of this digimon and even if he's just a rookie, he can cause a lot of trouble.

"Alright, you go and report back to the boss and I'll stay here and supervise these little children." The Demidevimon agreed and one flew off in search of their dark master. The little digimon flew as fast as his wings could take him until he finally reached an evil area known as the Dark Area.

(A/N: I know the Dark Area is a type of digimon but whatever, it sounded like an area...)

"Hey boss, I'm back with some news." The digimon said.

"Then spill it, are you following the digidestined like we planned?" An evil voice said from behind the shadows that hid his face.

"Yes your lordship, we are still tailing them without any further notice from them." He grinned.

"Excellent and let's keep it that way, I don't want to have those digidestined ruin my plans unlike the others that we had an encounter with. Make sure it does not happen again." He shouted startling the rookie.

"Yes sir, I'll get Musyamon on the next digimon sir." He said and the digimon dismissed him. The dark digimon just sat there in silence grinning to himself, thrilled that everything was going according to plan.

****

Meanwhile, the kids were nearing the area where Roshi's symbol indicated that they'll find the next digimon partner. He was somewhat excited but he still wasn't so sure about making any new friends when he didn't want to befriend the people that were with him all the time. He didn't really mind Rumi, she was nice enough and Kiyo was still pretty young so Roshi let him be but for the others, they still got what he planned to give everyone else. His never ending silence and unfriendly attitude.

They finally came to what looked like a crack in the ground and since they were right on top of it, the only way is to get down by crawling through the crack. They slipped in and were careful not to fall, they followed some steps that they found after they all came in.

"This is creepy." Yoko huddled closer to Dai which made Rumi blush slightly.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Cindermon rolled his eyes.

"Just keep going, hey Roshi you still have the signal?" Kintaro asked from the back of the pack. He nodded but it almost went unnoticeable since it was so dark. There was a glow on the walls but it still wasn't as good as sunlight or electricity.

"We're in a digital world and they've never heard of electricity." Yoko pouted. Usually she was a happy go lucky girl but I guess something about the digital world rubs her the wrong way. "Man this place is really creepy and where is this digimon that we're suppose to meet, I really want to go home and just soak my feet!" She complained.

"Talk about messed up first impressions." Roshi whispered under his breath. _I think I get this girl gets her nice on then shows her real self in the future. In reality she's just some snooty, powder puff princess._ Roshi rolled his eyes and continued their way. They came to a cave that was lit up by jewels on the walls and they glowed a faint greenish blue light.

"I'm guessing we're going the right way." Cindermon pointed and smiled.

"I can't wait to meet Roshi's partner!" Kiyo said and walked over to Roshi's side. "You're excited too aren't you?" The boy asked, Roshi really didn't know what to think since he wasn't sure if he wanted a friend. In fact, he wasn't sure if these people behind him were his friends, he figured that they would leave him or just want something from him. They're probably in it just to get their hands on his partner then push him aside.

"Roshi you alright?" Dai put his arm around his old friend. Roshi just pushed him off. "Fine." he said and they continued down the cave. They came to a small room with a picture on a wall of a wolf like creature that looked like he was made of metal. The kids all looked around for a moment and they didn't really know why there wasn't a digimon around but they told Hiroshi to go over and touch the wall. He did as he was told and touched the wall and when the room started to shake and quiver none of them budged an inch. The wall suddenly opened and when they looked in, there was no one there.

"What's going on?" Kintaro and Kiyo looking into the hidden room.

"Where's the digimon?" Clairmon looked stunned, that never happened before. "He's with me for safe keeping." A large blue bear with orange shoulder pads and glove like paws came from the entrance, "and by the way you opened that hidden room, I believe your Hiroshi Kichida." Said the large digimon.

"Yah so who are you buddy?" Cindermon asked him. "Grizzlymon, a champion digimon and your friend's guardian." He said.

"Well where is the little guy?" Daiki looked around.

"He's right here." Another voice said and out from behind the bear digimon, popped out a small blue digimon with some yellow spikes on his head and a yellow stripe going down his back and tail. His tail has a spade like shape at the end of it.

"Hi," the digimon said rather shyly. He stepped out and walked over towards Roshi. "I'm Glacimon." He said then Cindermon and Clairmon came over and greeted their new friend.

"Great to meet you." Dai said and patted the lizard digimon on the back.

"So you're my digimon?" Roshi seemed a bit stunned. "Yup, and I'll be here forever." He smiled at his partner. Roshi was suddenly touched by his friend and felt a warm feeling that he hasn't felt since his parents' divorce. His father had walked out on him and his mother and had gotten remarried, he now had a step brother and sister who were both older than him but he didn't make contact with them or his father's new wife. He pretty much kept a big distance from his father and was very angry with him. His dad tried to talk to him once and tried to sort things out but he just ended up with the big zero. His dad and his mom were somewhat good friends now and nothing more and so were she and his wife but Roshi still didn't say anything, saying nothing but feeling like he was betrayed.

"So are we getting out of here or what?" the little ice digimon said very openly now.

"Sure why not?" Yoko said. "I wanted to get out of here since we entered that crack in the ground!" She said with a hint of whining in her voice.

"Then let's get out of here." Dai said and they followed him towards Grizzlymon until there was a sudden chuckle. "Who's there?" Dai looked around.

"Evil." Cindermon said and turned towards the inner cave.

"What do you mean by evil?" Rumi followed his gaze.

"There are evil digimon that we should be aware of." Clairmon told her.

"Those small fries are right, you should be careful with who you play with." A samurai like digimon came out.

"So he's a digimon right?" Kintaro asked.

"Yup every creature in the digital world is a digimon whether they look human or not, besides you humans of course." Grizzlymon explained. "And that digimon is Musyamon, a virus ultimate digimon. His special attacks are Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade."

"The big lug is right, and I'm your worst nightmare." He said and ran towards the kids. "You will die!" He was going to slash the kids when Cindermon and his friends went into battle.

"Wait, Clairmon, what are you guys doing?" Rumiko called after her partner.

"Fighting." She said and jumped after Cindermon and Glacimon.

**Here's the next chapter**

**Hope you guys like it and hope you guys didn't mind the wait**

**Review please and we'll see what Grizzlymon has to say next time**

**And don't worry, I'm working on frontier**

**Like I said before, It's coming**

**Momentai!**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Digidestined

**Hey so we're continuing today with a battle**

**Hope you guys like this story so far**

**Today, we're going to have only the new digidestined and next time, **

**It will be about the 02 digidesinted...**

**I think it'll be easier like that**

**Ok so about the height of the digimon, Cindermon is shorter than Clairmon since she stands on what looks like to be on her toes. Both Cindermon and Glacimon stand upright as well but are somewhat sitting on their hind legs (In the next chapters, I'll explained the height of the next digimon when they get in the picture)**

**So let's get over to this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: The New Digidestined 

"Wait, you guys can't fight!" Roshi yelled out after his partner. He didn't know why but he really cared for the blue digimon.

"Don't worry, we're all over this." Cindermon called back as Dai watched his partner flee into battle with the samurai digimon. "You're asking for it." Musyamon called out and took his sword how to defend himself.

"That's not going to work." Clairmon came up behind him as a surprise attack. Musyamon was surprised that she got there so quickly.

**Golden Bust**

She kicked him with the thick golden rings around her ankles. Meanwhile, Cindermon and Glacimon used her distraction to their advantage and striked him behind his back. They came running up behind him and Glacimon kicked him in the back.

**Pyro Ball**

Cindermon hit him with his flaming fire ball. Musyamon lost his balance and his vision was slightly fuzzy. He tried to regain focus but Clairmon and Glacimon striked him first.

**Ice Ray**

**Rainbow Shot**

Clairmon created a rainbow coloured beam that shot right in front of her and Glacimon shot an ice blue beam that freezes his foes but it didn't really hurt him as much but fazed him slightly. "They're doing pretty well for a couple of Rookies." Grizzlymon said. Kintaro turned around and looked at him.

"So Rookies are the lowest rank digimon?" He asked him but the bear digimon shook his head. He explained that each digimon are in different ranks and rookies are 3rd in the stage of rookies and the highest level is a mega digimon.

"So they can evolve into higher level and stronger digimon?" He asked taking notes on all this new information.

"I believe the correct term is 'Digivolve' and yes."

"So this 'digivolving' is how they obtain a stronger digimon?" Kintaro asked.

"Yes."

"But if you're a higher level digimon, then how come you aren't fighting with them?" Kiyo asked while the others were too distracted by the battle and worried that their partners will get hurt or not.

"I must let them battle on their own for if they rely on others to fight their own battles, they will not succeed in protecting their own partners." Grizzlymon said wisely while he watched them battle. The three digimon were slightly confusing the samurai while he tried to hit them with his blade and missing every time.

"But what if they can't digivolve? What then?" Yoko came around and looked a bit worried.

"Then they must come out of the situation by themselves and rely on each other to help when they need it."

"But I thought you said that relying on others is a bad thing." Kiyoshi told him feeling slightly confused.

"There is relying on others to fight your battles for you and then there is relying on others to help you. In other words, if I join the battle while they are still inexperienced, then they will rely on me to finish him off but they can rely on each other to do equal amount of work in this and to get each other out of a fix when they need it." He gazed at them and saw that Cindermon had tripped while trying to get away, Clairmon was slammed into a tree and watched helplessly as her friend was about to get sliced and diced by out of the blue, Glacimon had rescued his friend in a dive roll to get him away from the sword. Cindermon said his thanks and turned back towards their enemy.

Daiki let out a sigh of relief as Cindermon avoided getting into the worst trouble possible. "Did you see that?" The 3 kids nodded.

"So that's what you mean, not letting others fight for you but fight with you." Grizzlymon nodded his head uncertainly. "Not exactly but you're halfway there." He smiled at the knowledgeable human then directed his attention back towards his rookie friends.

Clairmon got up and joined in on the fight once again but they seemed pretty tired at the time. All 3 of them were panting so loud that the whole forest could probably hear them. "Come on guys, you can do it!" Rumiko cheered as she watched them with her hands in front of her chest praying silently.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Glacimon said to his companions.

"We're just going around back and forth as if we're evenly matched." Cindermon added.

"There's gotta be something that we can do." Clairmon said implying that she hoped her friends had a decent plan in mind.

"This is getting on my nerves, I'll finish you off, then I'll move on to your precious partners." He chuckled evilly.

"There's no way you're touching Dai, besides, your hands are cruel and unpleasantly disgusting." Cindermon said waving his paw in front of his muzzle.

Musyamon looked at his hands feeling a bit self conscious. "Oh really? I wouldn't want any germs or anything and... hey! How dare you mock the cleanliness of my fingers!" He beaconed at the small fox like digimon.

"I didn't say fingers." Cindermon said under his breath.

"That's it, I'm going to start with your human partner." He said and gazed at the brown haired boy. He had a worried look on his face. "You're not going to live to see the sun come up tomorrow kid, you digidestined are such a pain." He had an evil look in his eye and he knew that he wasn't kidding but one thing puzzled him, what was a digidestined? He was snapped out of his thoughts with the unsheathing of the sword.

"As I said before, there's no way you're touching Dai!" Cindermon suddenly ran on all fours and jumped on his back and tackled him. Musyamon was suddenly thrown off by the little rookie and started to reach for him and grabbed him as he squirmed to get free. Dai had a sudden urge to just tackle him as well, there was no way he was going to let a wannabe samurai get rid of his best friend before he even got the chance to actually get to know him better.

"Now you get off my partner!" He jumped on him as well getting him to lose his grip on Cindermon who plopped on the ground. The 2 other digimon were just too stunned to even move an inch. Yoko and the others were even stunned and Rumi was horrified. She had never seen Dai act this way before but weird things have been happening all day so she was in no position to judge. Dai fell against a tree and Musyamon had a death glare on him. Roshi didn't look it but he was scared as well, this was the reason why he didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. You make a new, close, personal friend and suddenly, they could be gone in an instant and for that reason, he was cold to everyone that tried to get close to him but it's not like anyone even tried, besides Daiki and Rumiko.

"I will get rid of you and the rest of your little friends will crumble at the devastating loss of their great leader." He cried and lifted his blade up in the air. Dai shut his eyes waiting for the moment to pass. Cindermon stared in horror as his partner's life was about to end. _I failed as a digimon, I let Dai down and now, he's going to be gone forever and I'm powerless to do anything about it. I wish... I wish I can be more powerful. _Cindermon pleaded and closed his eyes unable to look at the fate that was set upon his partner. Dai was still waiting for the moment to pass as his life flashed before his eyes but he didn't notice on his wrist, the digivice suddenly activated and shone a bright red light.

"What's this?" Musyamon backed off a bit, shielding his eyes. "What?" Dai looked up and then down at the digivice, Cindermon then was flooded with power that he didn't even know about.

**Cindermon digivolve to**

**Burnermon**

In Cindermon's place, there stood a larger digimon. Compared to Dai and his friends, they were up to his waist. He was a large red digimon who had orange armour covering his head, shoulder pads, his chest, around his ankles and his paws that now had darker orange claws. He also had fangs and the same tattoo under his right eye and his tail still looked the same but was longer than before and his antenna were there as well.

"That's Cindermon?" Roshi said out loud, even he was stunned by the recent digivolution.

"There you go, Kintaro, exhibit A of digivolution." Grizzlymon said.

"Right, so that's still Cindermon right?" He asked him.

"Technically no," He got everyone's attention. "He's still Cindermon but not called Cindermon, he's Burnermon, champion level digimon, he can walk up right or go on all fours like it was no problem and he's fast with either state of travel. His special attacks are Burning Claw, Fire Missiles and Falling Star." He said.

"So he's still him but he just moved on to another stage of change." Rumi stated.

"Exactly." He answered.

"You will pay for what you did to my partner." Burnermon called out to Musyamon.

"You think I'm going to let an overgrown FireFox to defeat me?" He pulled his sword how his head and prepared for combat but obviously, he was worried about the champion digimon. He got pretty intimidated and he got pretty weak battling a few rookies so he headed for the hills as fast as you can say "What?" Daiki looked just as surprised as everyone else who had watched.

"Daiki, you okay?" Rumiko looked around the big digimon who used to be Cindermon.

"Yah." He said gazing at the giant fox digimon. Burnermon went on his forepaws and stood on all fours. He was slightly smaller than Dai when he bent down. "So are you Cindermon?" He was awe struck.

"Technically no, I'm Burnermon, Cindermon's Champion form." He introduced himself, he then started to glow and shrunk back to Cindermon. "I guess I'm Cindermon again." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it doesn't matter if your Cindermon, Burnermon or whatever kind of mon you are, as long as you're ok. That's all that matters." He hugged him and the 2 then started to laugh and the others were also reunited with their partners.

"Oh Clairmon!" Rumi hugged her. Even Roshi seemed relieved that his new friend wasn't injured in any way. Kiyo came over to Dai and hugged him too. "Dai, don't run away like that again." He said with eyes of concern.

"I'm sorry Kiyo." Dai patted him on the back and he smiled down at him. "So Grizzlymon, who or what are the digidestined?" Grizzlymon gave him a satisfied smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Well you kids are the digidestined and for that reason, you must save the digital world."

"Yah, we got that part but what are digidestined exactly?" Roshi questioned him.

"They are kids chosen to save our world from an evil sent out to destroy this world or take it over, we're still sketchy on the details. But you are the digidestined and it's your job to find out what his objectives are." Grizzlymon informed them. They were all silent for a moment but then Dai broke the silence.

"Well if we're here for that big of a reason, then why ignore it?" He said making the others think.

"I guess you're right." Rumi agreed. "And with our digimon, we can't lose!" She said.

"Well just be careful, this world can be a pretty dangerous place." Clairmon warned.

"She's right, you kids must be careful, the fate of this world is in your hands and if anything were to happen to you, then we're all doomed and not just our world, but yours as well." He said and turned to walk away until Dai stopped him again.

"Wait, what about our digimon? I mean, we can't just leave them here for evil digimon to seek and destroy." He said in a joking yet serious matter.

"You bring them with you, isn't that what you did with Cindermon before you kids arrived at the Center of Friendship?" They shook their heads.

"But isn't it a bit too risky to bring them along in the real world? Like what if someone finds them out or something?" Kiyo asked their bear friend.

"As long as you hide them well, your secret shall be kept secret." He said with a twinkle in his eye and he then left them, leaving them slightly confused and happy that they could bring along their friends. They found a spiral and transported themselves back to their world and behind the faculty parking lot. They checked the time and it was a quarter to 7.

"Alright, let's get out of here before anyone finds us and accuse us of doing something suspicious." Dai said as they all squirmed out. When they all plopped out, they found 3 little creatures who sort of looked familiar.

"So who are you guys?" Kintaro examined them.

"Don't you recognize us?" The small little head with a long tail with 2 gold rings around it asked.

"Wait, Cindermon?" Kiyo came out of the pile and picked him up. "Nope I'm Bukemon, In-training form of Cindermon." He smiled, he was a small red digimon that was only a head with a pretty long tail. His muzzle was orange and had 2 large fox ears. Meanwhile Rumi and Roshi both looked at the other two.

"So you two were..." Roshi started.

"Clairmon, but not right now, I'm Flurrimon." A mini version of Clairmon said but her in-training, she didn't have any golden rings and her ears flopped downward and were as long as her body.

"I'm Pikemon, in-training form of Glacimon." Said a floating blue digimon with a small tail and a pale blue spade at the end and a yellow stripe starting at the top of his head and continuing down towards the tail. He floats in the air and has two fore paws but no hind ones. He was kind of like a floating fish. Each digimon was about a foot in height.

"Hey you guys can't stay in the open like this." Dai said shoving Bukemon in his backpack.

"He's right, you'll have to hide for now." Rumi said and picked up Flurrimon. "Just for now, pretend to be a pet rabbit." She said as she nodded.

"Right so you're going to walk around with a rabbit with a pink underbelly?" Yoko asked her.

"You're probably right, I guess I'll just hide her in my bag too." She changed her mind.

"And how 'bout Pikemon?" Kiyo looked at the floating little digimon. "He'll just hide like Bukemon." He said.

"Alright, but let's just hope that this works." Kintaro warned them.

"No need to worry, we'll cover and hide them for as long as it takes." Dai said and they all agreed and also agreed that they won't breathe a single word about the digital world. "So we agree that tomorrow, we're all gonna meet up again." They all nodded.

"You know what Dai? You make an excellent leader." A sudden voice said from behind him and was surprised to find Davis.

"Davis what are you doing here?" He sounded surprised.

"Well I had a... computer club thing." He covered then looked at him suspiciously. "What about you guys? Why are you still here?" He questioned them. Dai's friends behind him were all getting pretty nervous and worried that the captain of the soccer team was going to find out about their secret.

"What's wrong, friends can't hang out after school around the school area?" Daiki questioned him back with no sign of him keeping any secret of any sort. He was pretty good at it too.

"Well, I guess you're right but..." He pulled Dai away for a moment. "But isn't it weird that you're not hanging with the guys from the soccer team like you usually do?" Davis asked him in secrecy.

"The thing is that I haven't always hung out with the team and it's not like your one to talk, you used to too and then started to hang out with Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody." Davis was surprised that Dai knew who they were but it really shouldn't since Dai befriends anyone that he meets.

"Touché." Davis smirked and turned to leave. Dai was waving back at him when Cindermon from his bag suddenly sneezed causing Dai to freeze up. Davis turned around like a whip, "What was that?" Davis asked him.

"Sorry, I sneezed." Dai said with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Alright but don't get a cold, we'll need you in tomorrow's big game!" He said and ran off. When he disappeared around the corner, Dai let out a big sigh and sat on the ground. His friends came over and wondered what they had talked about.

"I'm gonna be late tomorrow," He said with a sigh. "I have a soccer game tomorrow."

"So what? Just make up a cover story and let's get on with it." Roshi said quickly and not caring.

"It's not that simple, Roshi. If I don't show up, my soccer mates are going to be as suspicious as ever, I've never missed a game in my life! And if I start now, they'll want to know what's going on." He said as level headed as possible. Dai didn't really care much for being hot headed and thought of it as a waste of time, there was no point in trying to yell at others since it would get them nowhere but hurt, anger and sadness.

"I hate to say it, but he has a point." Kintaro said. "I even heard that he never missed a game. So if his sudden disappearance at the game is mentioned, everyone will want to know a very good explanation."

"Oh well, you know what they say, A decision made at night may change in the morning." Bukemon said. Everyone was surprised to hear that come from the In-Training digimon.

"That's true, so let's just wait and see what happens tomorrow." Dai smiled at his friends and they went back to their homes. Roshi went one way while, Kiyo and Kintaro went another with Yoko. Then there was Dai and Rumi. They both live at Highton View Terrace like Kari but they didn't really know that. They continued their way down the street as the sun started to fade and left a reddish color in the sky. Rumi didn't know what to think anymore but she obviously had feelings for Dai, she had just met him but somehow, and it might sound a bit cheesy, but she just felt this strange feeling like love at first sight. She knew she was the new girl and all and he probably only thinks of her as just a friend but she didn't want to give up hope. _I mean, there is hope right? _She thought to herself completely zoning out.

"Um, Rumi? Rumi, Rumiko!" Dai uses her full name everytime she didn't really listen to a word that he says or when she suddenly spaces out, which was often. She just couldn't really help it, there were just too many distractions before but ever since the digital world incident, there has been more.

"S-sorry." She said looking at him. He looked at her with his hard yet caring eyes, usually she was the kind of person who could read others with no problem but there's something about her friends that she couldn't really find out. Like they were trying to block out a part of their life that happened a long time ago, especially Daiki and Hiroshi. They seemed even more complex than other kids their age, even kids 2 years older than them.

"So what were you thinking about?" He asked her suddenly.

"W-what do you mean?" She pretended not to understand what he meant.

"Well everytime we walk home together, you always seem to zone out or just stay quiet the whole trip and that makes me wonder if it's just me or if there's something on your mind that you don't want anyone else to know, especially me." He said smiling.

"It's just stuff that you wouldn't really find interesting." She said hoping that he would just forget about it but she knows that that's not the kind of guy that Daiki Kuraya is like.

"Try me." He said.

"Fine," She gave in with a gentle smile. "I was just thinking about the digital world and how we're suppose to save something that big." She said, she was telling half of the truth, the digital world was one of her main problems that she added to her long list of problems. Like she didn't have enough of this stuff at school and it was hard enough being the new girl.

"Truth is, I was thinking the same thing." He confessed. "It's just a pretty big responsibility that we have to face up to and we can't back down or else we'll lose to this thing that's trying to destroy that world." He said with a slight frown.

"I know it's a big job but we'll manage," She told him, making him feel a bit better. They came to the front of the building and sat on a bench just outside the entrance. "The only thing that will be able to stop us is ourselves and if we don't believe in ourselves and each other, then we'll lose for sure and I'm sure that as the leader of the group, you won't let that happen." She smirked.

"There you go about the leader thing." He said. Then Bukemon came out with Flurrimon.

"But you have to admit, she has a point there. You are the leader no matter what so that means that the others look up to you. And if you're worried about screwing up, who cares, because you know what they say, A man who never made a mistake, never made anything." Bukemon stated.

Dai smiled an even bigger smile, "Thanks you guys, you really know how to make a guy feel better, you're the best friends I ever had." He said and hugged them including Flurrimon.

"I'm glad to help." Rumi said and put Flurrimon back into her bag, as did Dai with Bukemon. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as she went inside the building. Dai decided to stay out there for a while, thinking that it was a good time to reflect on his problems and how he could fix them and thought to himself. _This might take longer than I thought. _

**There you go**

**The next chapter of my newest story**

**Hope you like it so far**

**I'm still debating on whether I should post up a small fic about the characters or not**

**But there's a lot of time for that **

**Review for this chapter please and **

**Next time, we'll hear from the 02 gang!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Uncovering the Uncovered

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you're liking the story so far**

**I still have to find a suitable evil villain, with a straight forward mind about taking over the world**

**But I have a side plan on how he'll be able to do so...**

**If you wanna find that out, you're just going to have to keep reading until**

**I mention it... haha jokes **

**Although, we join the 02 gang today like I promised**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, never had, never will**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Uncovering the Uncovered

The digidestined made it back in the computer lab and saw that it was only about 6:30ish and decided to have a meeting. "Well, we have to find out who these kids are!" TK announced.

"We know that TK," Davis said, oddly, he had given up on mispronouncing his name after a few weeks after their digimon adventure. It came as a surprised to the rest of them even if it's been about a month since he started. "But what we have to find out now is how we are going to find them when our D3's haven't been responding to anything since we saw those meteors." Davis told them, they had completely forgotten about the meteors but found them unimportant right now since they looked all over and hadn't found a single trace of them, even with Tai's help.

"That's right, maybe we should ask Gennai about this, we haven't spoken to him in a while." Yolei suggested as they all thought about it.

"That could be a good idea but we'll save it for tomorrow, in the mean time, we have to search again." Cody said then Upamon jumped on the table beside him. "But Cody, didn't we check everywhere already?" He asked him.

"Yes and it wouldn't hurt to check again." He told him sternly.

"So are we going on another adventure, Davis?" DemiVeemon asked him.

"I guess so." He said looking at Kari for an opinion. "I feel that we should probably split up into groups of 2 while heading home. Besides, I don't want my mom to find out about this all over again and being late in coming home would be a way in showing her that I'm up to something. I took that one from Tai." She giggled.

"Well as long as the cat's out of the bag, I really don't want to frighten her or eat any of that stuff she calls food. It's not good for my fur." She told Kari.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on telling her anything." Kari said and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well we better get going if we don't want any of our parents to get suspicious. I'm pretty sure the whole world is in denial when they saw the digimon, I think that people are starting to think that they're delusional." TK laughed as Patamon flew into his arms. "Yah, you should've seen the list of people that went up to Joe to ask him to test them. Poor Joe had to explain over and over that he wasn't a doctor yet." Patamon explained and made everyone laugh.

"Well we better get going, it's about 6:45." Yolei looked at the clock on the wall.

"See you guys!" Kari said leaving with Davis while the others left the other way towards their apartment building. Kari still lived at Highton View Terrace with her family and it was a peaceful walk off the school grounds until Davis noticed their classmates and friends, Daiki Kuraya, Hiroshi Kichida and Rumiko Miura. Of course Kari really didn't know them like Davis, in truth, Davis pretty much only knew Daiki and said hi to Rumi once but tried to avoid Hiroshi like he did from the rest of the world. He didn't know who the other 3 were but he figured that they were some new friends in other classes. Davis ran over towards them while Kari started to walk towards them, keeping a steady pace. When he came over, he heard Dai instructing his group of friends and a sudden thought came to his mind. Why were they still here around the school when it was almost 7? And why are they behind the parking lot? There were a lot of questions that Davis was curious about but he wouldn't get anywhere just by thinking about them.

"You know what Dai? You make an excellent leader." Davis said suddenly and saw the look of surprise on Daiki's face. He smiled at him with a thanks sort of gaze, when he looked at the others, they looked like they've seen a ghost or something.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" He had a hint of surprise in his tone of voice. _He certainly wasn't expecting to see me here. I wonder what's up..._ Davis thought.

"Well I had a... computer club thing." He covered for himself and his friends. He knew Dai wouldn't really believe him for something like that since Davis was the kind of guy who didn't really like computers and wasn't good at figuring them out at all. That seemed more of Yolei's thing. _I know he know's that something's up, man, I gotta work on hiding things. When I talk, I always sound like I'm hiding something._ He thought then looked at Dai with suspicion. "What about you guys? Why are you still here?" He questioned them and they looked like they were about to burst when he looked at them. They kept a straight face but certain habits showed Davis that they were hiding something.

"What's wrong, friends can't hang out after school around the school area?" Davis didn't hear anything suspicious coming from his tone. He seemed pretty carefree just like usual when he talked to him.

"Well I guess you're right but..." Davis decided to pull him away because he didn't want Dai's friends to hear the rest of the conversation. When he turned back, he saw Kari standing there, waiting for him. "But, it's kind of weird that you aren't hanging out with the soccer team like you usually do, why the sudden change?" Davis asked him but Dai's expression didn't change.

"The thing is that I haven't always hung out with the team and it's not like your one to talk, you used to too and then started to hang out with Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody." Davis was kind of taken by surprise when he mentioned TK and Kari and knowing who Yolei and Cody were. Although, it shouldn't really surprise him that much because he knew how Dai was like, he would befriend almost anyone that he meets no matter who they are or where they're from, what grade or age they are. That's the sort of guy he is.

"Touché." Davis smiled at him then he heard DemiVeemon whisper from his bag. "Davis, I'm hungry." He heard the little voice, luckily, Daiki didn't hear anything. Davis waved at him and turned to leave when he heard a sudden sneeze. He whipped around as fast as he could. "What was that?" He questioned Daiki who was rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, I sneezed." He looked a bit embarrassed but still had a smile on his face.

"Alright, but don't get a cold, we'll need you in the big game tomorrow." Davis said and ran off towards Kari who waited for him patiently. She didn't really look very amused.

"What was that about Davis?" She asked him. Davis quickly recapped what he and the kids were talking about in the past few minutes. She stared at him with questioning eyes. "Ok but what was the point in that?" She asked him.

"Well I had a wacky thought about whether or not, they were the digidestined." Davis told her. This came as a shock to her.

"What makes you think that? Did you get any kind of signal? We're they acting strange?" Kari asked him all at once as they continued to walk home.

"In that order, Kari, I think that they might be the new kids because Dai said that he recently met new friends, he and Hiroshi don't normally hang out, or Hiroshi doesn't normally hang out will anyone for that matter and as for the signal, I didn't pick anything up and they seemed to be hiding something but it could be a group secret I mean everytime you approach a group like theirs, they'll start acting weird. Like um... Kana's group, they always tense up when someone comes by." Davis gave her an example.

"Well those are some good points Davis but did DemiVeemon pick up any scent of digimon around them?" Gatomon came out.

"I doubt it, all this little guy could think about was food." Davis rolled his eyes.

"At least we narrowed down our list, so let's keep a close watch on them until further notice and we'll have to tell TK, Yolei, Cody and tell Ken that he can stop looking." Kari said. They then arrived at the front doors of Highton View Terrace and Kari looked up at the huge building as it glimmered in the sunlight. After all that they've talked about, they arrived at the building pretty fast.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Davis." Kari smiled at him as he did too and he went off in the direction of his own house. _I just hope you're right about these kids Davis. _Kari thought for a moment then went into the building. She went into the elevator and pushed her floor button, when she got up to her house, she saw that Tai already made it home. "Tai?" She called out for her brother and he came out of their room.

"Hey Kari, who was school?" He asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Not bad, mom home?" She looked around.

"Nope." He looked amused.

"That's good enough for me." Gatomon popped out of Kari's backpack and raced into the bedroom.

"So any luck, finding the new digidestined kids?" Tai asked her while ignoring Gatomon. Kari nodded her head and told her brother the story from when she and Davis left school to when they got to the front of the apartment building.

"Well there's some proof but they could just be regular kids too Kari." Tai said analyzing what Davis had said early to Kari. "But if what he says is true then we may have a chance to advance on our mission." He said triumphantly. "Just to be on the safe side though, I'm going to email Izzy." Tai got up and walked over to the computer. Kari went into her room with Gatomon and started to email everyone about their suspicions and hopefully they aren't wrong. When the factor of being wrong got into her head, Kari started have second thoughts about this.

"Um... Tai, what if Davis is wrong?" Kari asked him and he looked at her for a moment.

"Well, we have to trust him, I mean, he wasn't wrong about Ken was he?" Kari looked down for a moment. "I know but what about the other things that Davis was wrong about?"

"Well that was a long time ago but we can never really tell unless we try." Tai continued to email Izzy. Suddenly Tai's computer started beeping and he checked it. "Hey Izzy emailed back, he said that Davis has a few good points but there's about a 55% chance that he could be wrong and that those kids aren't the digidestined but he said that we should start tailing them tomorrow."

"Alright, I told TK and the rest that we're going to meet at Davis' soccer game." Kari said and Tai suddenly realized that tomorrow was Saturday. Then they both heard the door crack open. "I guess your mom's back Kari." Gatomon said.

"Hey mom!" Kari and Tai called out in unison.

"Hey kids, so what do you want for dinner? I'm making Tofu Surprise or Chicken Crumble." Tai and Kari gave each other uneasy looks. Each one had something about them that didn't really make them appetizing but as they thought about it, the chicken nearly burnt down the house and tasted like burnt rubber.

"Definitely the Tofu Surprise." Tai said smiling uncomfortably to his mom. "Great, I'll get started right away." Kari sighed and layed on the couch.

****

Davis spent the night in his room with DemiVeemon, he was thinking about how Dai and his friends could be the digidestined but the more he thought about it, the more he doubted the idea. He figured that he should stop thinking about it and get something to eat, not only because he was bored but because DemiVeemon kept on bugging him about eating something. He stepped out of his room and saw Jun sitting on the couch with nothing to do. When she saw him come out of his room she sprang at him like a cat on its prey.

"Hey Davis! What are you doing tomorrow?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Whatever you aren't doing." He told her and went over to the fridge.

"So then can I come to your soccer game tomorrow?" She asked him.

"I don't know, why don't you get a life of your own." She sighed. "I can't, my friends are all busy. Can you believe it, I have nothing to do on a Saturday!" She grabbed her brother and embraced him in a full out hug.

"Jun, let go, you're suffocating me!" Davis mumbled into her shoulder.

"Oh come on Davis! Let me come with you!" Davis sighed and let out a big no. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything it's just that if she comes along, then she's going to have to join them in their search for the digidestined. And then she would know about the digital world. Davis walked back into his room and tossed the food towards DemiVeemon.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Davis frowned.

****

The next day, Davis made his way towards the soccer field and he got lucky when his sister got a last minute call from her friend, Ayano. He made is way over to the soccer field and there he met Dai and the rest of his soccer mates.

"Hey Davis, how've ya been?" Daiki asked him.

"Fine." Davis said as he searched Dai for any differences. "So how have you been lately?" Dai seemed to be caught off guard by this question. He didn't really know what to say and was speechless for a moment and sat down on the bench and tied his shoe.

"Nothing much, just chillin and hangin with my friends." He smiled up at him.

"Well is that all, you know we miss hanging with you Dai." A boy from the soccer team came up to them and barged into their conversation. This boy's name was Ishio Harada, a dirty blond haired boy. Then the rest of the team came over and wondered what was going on with the guy.

"Yah, first we lose Davis to another group of kids then you, what's the deal?" Chikao, another boy asked. "We all hung out ever since we we're 8 and that was when you ditched that Roshi kid." He continued. Davis really didn't know it until just then that Daiki and Hiroshi used to be friends but probably something pushed them into separating. _I wonder what was so bad that Daiki left him behind?_ Davis thought.

"Well that's the past guys and what's important is that we're somewhat friends again." Daiki said pushing his way out of the group. He then made his way up the bleachers and over to his new friends.

"Alright, so what happened between those two and how come they aren't that great of friends anymore?" Davis' curiosity got the better of him.

"You didn't know? I mean, you were best friends with him since he joined the soccer team and you're telling me that you didn't know about his old best friend?" Akio asked him. Davis shook his head and waited for an answer but suddenly their coach called out to them.

"Alright boys, enough gossip and let's get out there and do the best that we can!" He told them and they all shouted in agreement. 11 of them ran out into the field and that included Dai and Davis. 2 others remained on the bench as they were spares. The ref blew his whistle and the game commenced. Davis' team was on offence right now and they were going in circles around the other team. Davis passed it to Chikao who made a dash for the goal then passed it towards Ishio who kicked in towards the goal but over shot a bit and hit the rim of the goal but Dai came out of nowhere and headed it in.

The rest of their teammates were so happy that they were leading so far. Although, Davis' mind was elsewhere, he couldn't help but think of why Dai and Roshi suddenly parted. "Davis, hurry, the other team is getting closer to our goal." Chikao called out to him and they started to run a bit faster, meanwhile, Daiki decided to stay closer to the center line.

"Davis arrived in time to see that their goal keeper blocked the shot and kicked it towards Ishio but it suddenly got stolen and the other team was headed for the goal again but not if Davis could take it. He then slid in front of the player and it slid slightly out of reach and another player on their team kicked it as hard as he could. Luckily Dai stayed and he ran for the ball and took possession of it. Davis could hear his friends and Dai's friends cheer for them as well as everyone else who was watching.

"Kick it in Dai! Kick it, kick it, kick it!" A little kid called out and his eyes were glistening as Daiki lifted his leg back and then kicked it in swiftly. "GGGOOAAALLL!" He called out.

The game went on like this until the end, they made a few more goals, and the other team did as well. Davis managed to score the game winning goal and they won 6-5. Davis was kind of happy that the game was in the morning and now it was about 11. He walked over to their coach who congratulated them then let them go back to their other duties. He scheduled a practice next Sunday.

Davis then caught up to Chikao and Ishio who looked surprised. "Hey guys, um... what were you saying about Dai and his friend before?"

"Well, it was a while ago but I heard that Dai went to hang with Hiroshi one day then he exclaimed that he didn't want to be friends with him anymore." Chikao said. "That's about it." He said then they walked out of the field and waved goodbye to Davis.

"Davis hurry!" He turned and saw Yolei shouting at him again. "We have to go!" He saw her pointing at the direction as to where Daiki and his friends disappeared to. He then started to run towards them. _But if they had some sort of fight, then why did they suddenly reunite all of a sudden? _Davis thought and took his backpack from the bench.

"Hey Davis, you did great!" DemiVeemon hugged him. "Thanks buddy." He placed him back into his bag as he reached Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, Cody, Ken and Yolei.

"Hey Ken, great to see you again." Davis said as he approached them.

"Ok save the hi's for now, we have a job to do." Tai said as he looked at the small group.

"Alright then, let's get cracking." Davis said and they did as they planned.

**Here's the next chapter for you**

**Hope you like it**

**Will Davis and the others find out about their little secret?**

**Will Daiki and them realize that they're being followed?**

**What will happen? So many questions, so little time...**

**Review what you think**


	7. Chapter 7: Steak out Fake out

**Alright, another chapter is here**

**Thank you to all who are reading this and without you guys, **

**This story wouldn't be here right now!!!**

**And special thanks to the reviewers so far, **

**Slop Doggy, Lord Pata, LoneWolfVampire13 and Digimon Fantic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I really wish I did but not smart enough to create anything like this...**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Steak out Fake out

Daiki got up pretty early this morning, he had a soccer game to go to but something about what Davis asked him yesterday was really bugging him. What exactly does Davis know? Could it be nothing or something or just his imagination playing tricks on him again. He didn't know why it bugged him so much, but maybe the stress was finally getting to him. "Dai, are you ok?" Dai turned his head to see his digimon partner, Bukemon.

"Yah, its fine. Well, we better get going before the game starts." He said picking him up and placing him in his bag. "Just remember, when we meet up with anybody, don't say a single word understand?" The little digimon just nodded vigorously then closed his eyes. "What are we doing afterwards?" The little digimon asked.

"Well we're gonna meet up with the others." Dai came out of his room and started towards the door. In the living room his mother was sitting on the couch. "Hey mom, I'm heading out now alright?" He told her.

"Hey Dai, whatcha up to today?" Dai turned to see his older brother, Kane, he's 15 years old brother, headed towards the kitchen.

"I bet he's going to play soccer again!" Dai then saw his little sister coming out of her room and bouncing her way over to their mom on the couch.

"You got that right, Ari." His little sister, named Ariko, Dai and Kane's 10 year old little sister. She was a cute little kid and very spirited as well. She loved her older brothers and their mother.

"Just be careful Dai." Their mom got up and hugged her son. "You got it mom, I'll be back for dinner and I'll call if I'm gonna be late." He promised and left out the front door. Before he shut it, "Have fun..." he heard his brother call out to him, then he left down the hall and walked towards the soccer field.

When he arrived there, he saw most of his team members there. He placed his bag on the bench and carefully since he knew that Bukemon was in the bag. Davis then came by and Daiki went up to their captain. "Hey Davis, how've ya been?"

"Fine," He answered. "So how've you been lately?" Davis asked him. _Does he suspect anything unusual? What if he already knows? _Dai thought and started to think of something that didn't seem very suspicious. "Nothing much, just hanging with my friends."

"Well is that all, you know we miss hanging with you Dai." Another boy, namely, Ishio came into the conversation suddenly. _Great, more people to worry about. _Dai gave a slightly worried look but luckily nobody noticed. He then noticed another boy formally known as Chikao, who walked over as well.

"Yah, first we lose Davis to another group of kids then you, what's the deal?" Chikao asked. "We all hung out ever since we we're 8 and that was when you ditched that Roshi kid." He continued. Daiki just smiled, he didn't like being reminded what happened between him and Roshi but it seems that the guys just couldn't let it go. He turned and saw Davis make a face, _I wonder what he's thinking about? He should know that story by now, after all, we were best friends when I first joined the soccer team. _Dai thought and then he saw his friends arrive and take a seat on the bleachers. "Well that's the past guys and what's important is that we're somewhat friends again." He then pushed his way out of the crowd and ran over towards his friends but not before he picked up his bag.

"Hey guys." He called out and they turned towards him.

"Hey Dai, are you ready for the big game?" Kiyo asked him excitedly.

"It really isn't that big Kiyo." Dai smiled at him.

"Well that doesn't matter, good luck anyways." Rumi told him. "We'll be here rooting for you!" Kintaro said and Yoko was sitting and waving at him. "Oh and can you guys take care of Bukemon for a bit?" He asked quietly so that no one could hear them. Rumi nodded and took the bag then Dai took one last look at his new friends then ran back towards the team. Then the game started and Dai made the first goal and the game went on and at the end, Davis scored the winning goal. They crowd cheered and Dai then got away as soon as he could. He ran up the bleachers and met his friends, but not before he caught a sight of what looked like Kari's older brother Tai, looking at him. He had an odd feeling about that and he ran faster to tell the others. He also noticed that the rest of Davis' friends were there as well and giving his friends certain glares from time to time.

"Dai you played great!" Bukemon said from inside the bag.

"Thanks bud." He thanked Rumi and took the bag. "But guys, I have some news." His voice turned very serious and everyone including Roshi, took note on that.

"What's up?" He asked him.

"You guys know Kari and TK right?" Rumi and Roshi nodded slightly. "Not fully but I've seen her in class, continue." Rumiko told him.

"Well you know that they were here right?" Another round of nods. "Just get on with it, will you!" Roshi started to get impatient.

"Did any of you happen to notice them taking a look at any one of you?" They all were silent for a while but then Kintaro said something. "Actually, I caught that girl with the glasses once and the little kid too." He informed.

"What does that mean?" Yoko asked them in a ditzy kind of voice.

"It means that they suspect something." Roshi cleared it up for them. "So that means that we can't go back to the 'you know where' anytime soon." He said and they all nodded.

"But what will we do in the mean time?" They heard Flurrimon from inside Rumiko's bag.

"We just stay low and hang around the town and if they're following us, then that means that they suspect something." Dai instructed still keeping his voice low.

"I guess it's a good thing we can take off our digivices." Kintaro said placing his laptop in his bag.

"Yup now let's go." Yoko announced and started to drag Rumiko away. "I've always wanted to go shopping."

"You mean you haven't gone shopping before?" Kiyo was surprised.

"That's not what I meant, I mean, I want to go shopping with you guys!" She said and led the way. The 3 guys frowned and then followed after the 2 girls that left them behind. _Great, this is exactly the way I wanted to spend a Saturday afternoon. _Roshi thought sarcastically. Then just as he suspected, there were the other kids, as if right on cue. He nudged Daiki and he smiled.

"Alright, we have one day to get them off our backs and hope that they buy our fake reason why we were being so secretive the day before." Dai whispered to him and he nodded. For the rest of the day, the 6 kids went all over following Yoko's directions. They went into every store possible and the 3 guys who wished that they were somewhere else, felt like their feet were about to fall off. Davis and the rest were also getting tired.

"Man, I'm getting really tired of this Tai." Matt told his best friend.

"Well we just have to keep on following them and see what happens later on." Tai told them and continued on their little steak out. They followed them everywhere, they went to the downtown area where TK and Matt were when they were with Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon and they went around the tv station. They eventually ended up at the beach. They played around a bit and swam for a little while.

"You know what guys? I don't really think they're up to anything, they just look like they're having fun." Kari guessed.

"I think she's right." TK agreed with her statement.

"But how do you explain that they were being all secretive yesterday." Davis asked them. "Well what if they were talking about the embarrassing things that the guys had to do." Tai joked. They all then remembered what Yoko 'forced' Kintaro to do, they kind of pulled him into the dressing room and slipped a dress on him when he wasn't looking. It was the funniest thing ever. At that memory, the digidestined kids just had to laugh about it.

"Yah I guess you guys are right but that doesn't mean that we're going to give up on them." Davis said stubbornly and Tai gave him a look. "We didn't say anything about giving up." He said. "but we aren't going to do this all the time, we're just gonna have to tail them one by one." He said sneakily then they took another look and they were gone!

"Aw great job Davis!" Yolei groaned.

"What? What did I do?" He looked a bit scared. "Don't worry Davis, she wouldn't hurt you too badly." He heard DemiVeemon. "Gee thanks for that bud, that makes me feel a whole lot better." He said sarcastically.

"Well if it weren't for you and your chatting, we would've been able to keep track of them!" She felt the need to raise her voice.

"Yolei, don't draw attention to yourself!" Cody warned.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up Cody, when she get's like this, there's no stopping her." Poromon warned. Matt just groaned and TK and Kari just giggled.

"Maybe we should just forget about this and head to the digital world to see what happened so far." Ken suggested and speaking for the first time.

"I agree with Ken." Tai said and they headed off for his house.

****

"You think we lost them?" Rumiko panted as they sat down in the park.

"You better believe it." Dai smiled.

"I think that went better than we thought." They heard Pikemon and he along with the 2 other digimon came out. "So are we going to go to the digital world today?" Flurrimon asked.

"Yah, I want my own digimon." Yoko said. "You know someone to talk to, I don't really have anyone but my parents at home." She said.

"Maybe we should just stay here and get to know each other." Bukemon suggested.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Dai agreed.

"Well it's a good way to start. I mean, we all barely know each other." Kintaro looked at everyone, that was his way of saying that he was in. Rumi nodded in agreement and so did Yoko, Kiyo didn't say anything against it and that only left Roshi. He just remained silent for a while with a look of uncertainty. Dai could sense his uncertainty so he just said that they just forget about it for a while. But Yoko whined that she was getting pretty excited in getting to know each other so they agreed that they'll tell each other stories about their life and family.

"Alright, we're gonna start this but not today, right now, we have to find the remaining 3 digimon." He said and took out his digivice.

"Right, I almost forgot about that." Kiyo smiled and they walked over towards the middle of the clearing where rarely anybody comes by. "Alright, let's go guys, Transport Digitization." And they teleported into the digital world.

****

In the dark area of the digital world, the evil master was gazing into a giant crystal that sat in the middle of the room and there were two different visions occurring at the same time. "Ah, so the second generation digidestined are on to the newest generation. It'll only be a matter of time..." He laughed evilly as another digimon entered the room.

"My liege, the spell is almost ready and your master plan is about ready to hatch." Chuckled a small rabbit-feline kind of digimon. He stood upright and had a few belts wrapped around its long tail and he always had an evil smirk on his face.

"Excellent, now go and try and further my plans. Also tell the DemiDevimon to keep their eyes on those meddlesome digidestined." He ordered.

"Which group?" The little digimon asked him.

"BOTH OF THEM! Now leave me..." with a flick of the wrist, the digimon ran away. "Lousy Gazimon." He said under his breath and stood up from his chair. The then started to walk down the dark hallways that flickered with light from the torches on the left hand side of the hallway, he then continued until he came to a door. He pushed it open and inside was a room that looked like a movie set with alien test tubes. Inside was a lime green liquid and there were Gazimon everywhere trying to get them to work.

"Hello, my lord, here to check on the progress?" A bigger digimon bowed graciously on one knee. She wore a karate like costume that was black, she looked like a tiger and had a black headband around her head with the yin and yang simple on the front. She also had tiger hands and feet and she had bandages around her wrists.

"Yes Shaomon, so where are we in stages?" He questioned her. (Shaomon comes from Shaolin but I didn't want to call her Shaolinmon... just a heads up)

"We're in stage 3 of 5 my lord." Another digimon said as two figures came out of the shadows. One was dress in a frilly dress that looked like a maid's dress. She also had a bonnet and long orange hair and was attached to strings like puppetmon. (Heads up, she's like a female version of puppetmon) The other digimon who spoke was dressed in a black cloak and had a skull for a head and a red glowing eye. He was also holding a scythe and had chains all around his wrists and ankles. His head also tilted at an angle and had a twisted grin on his face.

"Ah, Marionettemon and Scythemon, nice to see you here as well." Their master greeted. "And it's an honour to meet you here sir." Marionettemon curtsied as the dark lord accepted it.

"Suck up." Scythemon said under his breath but Marionettemon had heard that and nudged him painfully in his side. She was only about half his height but she could float around.

"Enough of that you two, now where are Ringmasmon and Kuraidramon." He looked around and only saw Gazimon working.

"Right here master." An evil voice laughed and a dark digimon came in from the roof and floated down. He was wearing a dark red top and white gloves. He wore black pants with darker boots and had a dark circle around his left eye and a pale white face. He holds a whip and has a top hat with a scarlet red ribbon around it and a cape that's black on the outside and blood red on the inside.

"Ah Ringmasmon, where is Kuraidramon?" The master started to walk out of the room with the 4 digimon following him.

"He's in the bigger room for he is too big for this one, he would destroy everything in sight." The ringmaster digimon explained. Kuraidramon was a big dragon that had purple armour on his shoulders, forearms, chest, thighs and knees. He had two large horns that swirled slightly and talons. He had two large wings that were purple and black with a couple of tears in them. He also had a long metal stripe that stretched from his head to the tip of his tail that had spikes on the end of them.

"Smart thinking Ringmasmon." Their evil lord said and sat back on his thrown.

"So what do you want us to do, my liege?" Shaomon asked.

"To terrorize the second generation digidestined so that they would come frequently and try and stop us." He said plain and simple. "And to make sure that the new ones don't find the 3 remaining digimon and that they don't digivolve like that insolent digidestined Daiki Kuraya did with Burnermon." He said in disgust. The 4 megas grinned and agreed to their mission.

**Here's another chapter for you**

**Hope you guys enjoy the next one...**

**I have something big planned haha and you won't know until you guys read unless you're good at problem solving and piecing things together**

**Alright so reeeevviiieeewww!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Full Throttle Plan

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update**

**But at least I'm here now**

**I've been pretty busy and I'm sick!!!**

**It's a horrible feeling...**

**Also Fanfiction was being a butt and not letting me upload so sorry for that...**

**Anyways hope you enjoy today's chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything else I use in these chapters...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Full Throttle Plan

"Ah the digital air feels better than the real world air." Davis breathed in the fresh air and sat down with Veemon.

"I just hope that no evil digimon wreak havoc on any villages. This is a pretty good break." Veemon said as he felt the rays of the digital sun on his scaly body.

"Well enough lounging around you two, we have some work to be done." Yolei lifted Davis up. Davis rolled his eyes but he had to agree that they still had some evil to destroy although they still have no idea who they're dealing with. They started walking around checking up on the digital world, they came to a small village with little pink puff balls with wings.

"Hey, they're Poromon!" Yolei said excitedly, everyone took a closer look.

"Indeed they are Yolei." Said Hawkmon and they all started to walk towards the village. The Poromon who were around at the time looked at Hawkmon and smiled.

"Hey look everyone! It's Hawkmon!" Said the nearest Hawkmon who seemingly floated over in front of Hawkmon was gazing up at him. Then more and more Poromon started to come by until they were completely surrounded.

"Uh, hey all." Hawkmon greeted with a nervous smile.

"Wow, you digivolved!" One said.

"I want to too!" Another exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure all of you will in good time." Kari said picking one up. The Poromon led them towards the middle of their village and there they gave them food and talked with Hawkmon some more.

"I guess this place is as right as rain." Davis said taking a bite out of an apple.

"Yah your right, but I still feel that something's gonna happen." TK said thinking hard about it for a moment but Davis rolled his eyes.

"Aw you must be thinking to hard TC." Davis said taking another bite. He now usually calls TK by his actually name but when he gets kind of annoyed with him, he likes to annoy him back by getting his name wrong. Suddenly the ground started to quiver and loose pebbles laying around started to shake.

"What's going on?" Cody asked looking around for any danger coming their way, at first, he didn't see anything but after a moment, a cloud of dust caught his eye.

"Great, you see what you did TJ? You jinxed us!" Davis yelled out.

"It's TK and I did not jinx us." He defended himself. He and Davis haven't really fought much but had disagreements and they haven't had one like this since 2 months ago.

"Can anyone make out what's coming?" Gatomon looked trying to examine the thing that was rushing over towards them. Armadillomon put an ear to the ground and listened for a moment.

"It's really hard to make out but I know one thing, that digimon is really light on its toes." He informed them and they all got ready to battle. Just then, a figure jumped out of the cloud of dust and jumped up on the roof of one of the huts.

"Who are you?" Veemon questioned the figure.

"All you need to know is, _your worst nightmare_." She jumped and started kicking at them. The digidestined and the Poromon made a duck for it while their digimon tried to dodge. "For a kitten you have good moves." The tiger like digimon said to Gatomon. Gatomon ran out of the village so that their fight wouldn't destroy any huts.

"Who are you calling kitten!" Gatomon jumped behind her.

**Lightning Paw**

But the tiger turned and caught her fist in midair. "Gatomon!" Kari yelled out and was about to rush in after her partner but TK stopped her. "Don't worry, she can handle herself." He told her, calming her down.

**Vee Headbutt**

Veemon hit her wrist letting Gatomon free of her grip. "Thanks Veemon, I owe you one." He smiled at her then looked at the others. Hawkmon and Armadillomon stayed back and protected the others.

**Boom Bubble**

They heard and a ball of air hit the attacking digimon in the gut but it didn't do much. "Patamon!" The two said and looked up to see their orange friend hovering above them.

"I thought you could use some help." He smiled at them.

"Alright guys, let's do this our way." Davis exclaimed and TK and Kari nodded along with Yolei and Cody.

**Digi Armour Energize**

**Veemon armour digivolve to... Flamedramon, the fire of courage**

**Hawkmon armour digivolve to... Shurimon, the samurai of sincerity**

**Armadillomon armour digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of knowledge**

**Patamon armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon, the wings of hope**

**Gatomon armour digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel of light**

"Alright guys, let's get her!" Flamedramon announced and they all rushed into battle except for Shurimon who stayed behind. He would deflect all the attacks that came their way so that they would be safe.

**Golden Noose**

**Gold Rush**

**Fire Rocket**

**Marionette Strings**

Their attacks were intercepted causing a huge explosion, when it cleared, the digimon was gone. They then heard cackling, they looked around to see where it was coming from but couldn't find the source. It wasn't the tiger digimon, this voice was male.

"Digidestined, a pleasure to meet you." A digimon came down from the sky. Another digimon was beside him but shorter and had strings attached to her arms, legs and head. When they reached the ground, she was somewhat floating and the hanging strings were in midair still carrying her.

"Wow, that guy looks like Piedmon but worse." TK whispered.

"Greetings, I am Ringmasmon and this is Marionettemon." He bowed and snapped his fingers. Then the tiger came back. "Aha, they seemed to have defeated you." He said smugly and she just turned away from him and walked up to the digidestined in front of Davis.

"You have the honour of knowing my name but next time you shan't survive. I am Shaomon." She stared them down and saw that Davis was glaring back. She turned and walked beside Ringmasmon and crossed her arms.

"Well we must be off, tata." Ringmasmon said with a menacing look and they disappeared into a hole that engulfed them. The digidestined just stood there, a bit stunned by what happened.

"So now what Davis?" Cody asked suddenly when he noticed the look on his face.

"We're gonna have to defeat them." He said sternly not changing his expression. Veemon and the others dedigivolved.

"But what about the new kids, they're suppose to help us." Kari reminded them about the mission that Gennai gave them. Davis had a thought about that but he wanted to know what the others thought first.

"How about we just go off and fight these guys on our own and eventually, we'll meet up with them right? It's destiny after all and I know we're meant to meet just not right now and we can still try and find them out in the real world." TK nodded at his decision and so did the others.

"Good plan Davis." Veemon hugged him.

"Um..." They heard a small voice and turned to see the Poromon. "Thank you for protecting us!" They chanted. That made the digidestined and the digimon smile.

"You're welcome." They all said in unison, just when they were about to leave, a small Poromon came up to them. "If you want to know more about those guys then you should go ask a wise old digimon. He lives up on the peak of Driver Mountain. It's the highest mountain around here and he will answer any questions that you have." The Poromon informed.

"Thanks buddy, we won't let you down." Davis vowed and they walked off towards Driver Mountain hoping to find out who those digimon were exactly.

****

Daiki and the others made it into the digital world and saw that nothing changed much. This time, they were in a desert area. "Hey you guys are back to normal." Dai realized that Bukemon was now Cindermon again.

"Yup, everytime we come back we gain more energy allowing us to stay in rookie form." He smiled up at him.

"That's wonderful." Rumi said looking at Clairmon.

"Well we better start walking if we want a full team." She suggested and they agreed to that. They weren't really sure if walking through a desert was a good idea but they had no choice, there was desert all around them so they decided to walk. They've been walking and walking until someone's digivice started to beep.

"Yoko, it's your digivice!" Kintaro examined her wrist.

"Oh your right! I'm finally going to get my own digimon!" She jumped up and down hugging her wrist with the digivice on it.

"Alright, that's enough." Roshi said getting a bit annoyed with her. "So how far is it?" Glacimon asked her.

"Well not so far." She looked down at it. They continued and followed the digivice as it beeped but they were all getting tired and hot after a long while, Yoko even took off her sweater but still wore the scarf for some reason.

"Are we there yet?" Kiyo asked as his steps were getting heavier and heavier with every passing moment.

"I'll never look at the beach the same way again!" Yoko complained.

"If this continues, my computer is going to overheat."

"Kintaro, can't you think of anything but your computer for a while?" Daiki asked him in a joking matter.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Glacimon said and blew a light frost above their heads. They were all so thankful to Glacimon, making him blush a bit but it made their journey easier.

"I think we're almost there." Yoko said and counted the steps along the way. "And 3, 2, 1..." she looked up and saw nothing but more desert. They all fell down (anime style) when they saw more dunes.

"I thought we were here." Rumi said sighing a little.

"We are, I know we are." Yoko started to panic a bit while shaking her digivice. She walked up towards the spot where the symbol leads to and started to kick the sand. "Why doesn't this place want me to find my digimon partner, why!" She screamed and the ground started to break up. Mayoko fell back when she saw what looked like a temple that emerged from the sandy floor.

"Wow, it really is here." Kintaro stared up at it in amazement.

"Well we better get inside." Cindermon said leading the way with Clairmon following.

"Hey Clairmon, wait up!" Rumiko ran after her partner as well did everyone else. They were walking around and saw a lot of pillars on the sides, they looked like Cactuses and flower fairies. The place was lit by a couple of torches behind each pillar making them stand out even more.

"This place seems really funky." Kiyo said in awe.

"It's amazing." Kintaro examined everything. He really was getting into the whole learn everything about the digital world thing.

"Halt, who goes there." Said a female voice. Out came a fox like digimon with a blade like tail.

"They're the digidestined and we came looking for... uh..." Cindermon started but couldn't really finish since he got a bit intimidated.

"My digimon partner." Yoko spoke up.

"Ah yes, the one they call Yoko, am I correct?" She caught her by surprise.

"How did you know that?" She asked her.

"Follow me." She turned and walked down the hall. The digidestined caught up to her and they all walked side by side. "This is the temple of Sincerity, the place where you shall find your digimon partner. I am Reppamon by the way and the guardian of the digimon that rests here."

"So you were sent by Magnadramon right?" Dai asked her.

"Yes I was, just like everyone else that guards each one of your partners." She implied the others. "But be warned for when you continue on your journey to find the remaining, there will be others waiting for you there." She said simply and they stopped at what looked like a charm with the same symbol on her digivice. Yoko subconsciously touched the charm and suddenly, a small blue digimon appeared in front of her. She had 3 feathers sticking out of her head, small purple wings and a strange symbol on her belly. She looked like a dragon, she was shorter than all of them and stood at the middle of Yoko's thighs.

"Hello there, it is a pleasure to meet you Yoko, I'm Esprimon." She hugged her and tears came into Yoko's eyes.

"I finally get to meet you." She hugged her and made Reppamon smile. But she suddenly tensed up and turned around and whipped her tail.

"Hey watch that thing, I only have one head, hahahaha." A voice said cackling and laughing psychotically.

"Who's that?" Rumi pointed to a figure with a black robe on, he stood there with chains on his wrist and ankles and held a huge scythe in his hands.

"Don't worry about it honey, I'm going to tear you to shreds, hahahaha!" He laughed. "I'm Scythemon by the way, sent to destroy you!" He bursted out.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Roshi made a face.

"I wouldn't take him to lightly if I were you." Reppamon warned. "He's a mega digimon."

"And mega meaning that he's the highest level of digivolution." Kintaro asked and she nodded. They were in trouble now.

"I ask you, why have you gotten that runt when I wasn't around? Now I'm gonna have to kill you!" He laughed again but charged at the same time. They all ducked and Dai turned to Cindermon, "You ready?" Cindermon nodded.

"Whenever you're ready." He responded and took off.

**Cindermon digivolved to **

**Burnermon**

"Now here's a challenge." The mega smiled his boney smile and glanced at the fox digimon. He then charged at the digimon.

**Chaining Revenge**

The chains that were around his wrist suddenly expanded and nearly knocked Burnermon off of his feet but he luckily dodged it by hiding behind a pillar. The digidestined along with Reppamon ran out while Burnermon kept him busy. They were running and running and saw the doorway that led back to the desert but a large dragon with purple armour stood in their way. He roared which made a chill run down the backs of the digidestined, the digimon stood between the menace and the kids.

"State your business in being here." Reppamon exclaimed.

His crisp yellow eyes glared down at them. "I, Kuraidramon, must destroy the digidestined!" He said in a deep voice and unsheathed his claws.

"Not while I'm around." Reppamon stood her ground.

**Wind Scythe**

**Steel Claw**

The huge digimon slashed at the smaller one and they clashed. Even if Reppamon was about a fourth of his height, she was still putting up a good fight and at the same time, Burnermon came in and was still battling Scythemon.

"You guys, I think they could use our help." Clairmon said and her companions agreed.

"Just be careful you 3." Kintaro informed them and the rookies all nodded then turned towards the battle.

"Alright game plan time, Clairmon, you and Esprimon help Reppamon with big and scaly and I'll help Burnermon, break!" Glacimon said and ran towards his champion friend's aid.

**Fire Missiles**

Burnermon launched two flames that formed around his fore paws and they flew at full speed towards Scythemon but he slashed at them like they were ping pong balls. "Nothing I'm doing is working, he's too strong." Burnermon told Glacimon.

"Well I'm here to help now, so that means we have twice the power now." Glacimon lifted up his spirits and with a nod they started to attack again.

**Ice Ray**

**Fire Missiles**

The 2 attacks combined and made an icy fire attack and hit Scythemon's scythe which made it rust slightly. The two digimon smiled and high fived as they ruined the mega's only weapon but that didn't make him any less of a threat. "At least he only has the chains to rely on." Glacimon tried to look on the positive side of the situation but Burnermon shook his head.

"He has ways of using his attacks to his advantage, for a psycho, he's pretty smart." He explained. Glacimon glanced at Clairmon and the others and saw that they were having some trouble as well. Clairmon was jumping around the giant dragon digimon who was more than 4 times her height but that didn't stop her from kicking him with her golden rings.

**Holy Beam**

He saw Esprimon fire a shot from the symbol on her stomach and it made a small scratch but nothing major. "It's not working!" He heard Yoko panicking on the sidelines and watching her partner helplessly as she battled.

"Don't worry, Reppamon will protect them." Dai said reassuringly but Glacimon was suddenly brought back to the battle when he heard Burnermon call out to him.

"Glacimon watch out!" He turned and saw Burnermon try and make his way over but before he did, he was wrapped around with chains and was pulled towards the bone head Scythemon.

"Ha, ha, ha, I got your little friend now you fox tailed jerk!" He laughed and squeezed the lizard digimon who winced in pain but refused to show weakness. Roshi looked as helpless as his partner.

"No, Glacimon!" He called out. "Let him go you spineless grim reaper!" he called out getting the mega's attention.

"Spineless? I'm made of bones, of course I have a spine, wanna see?" He was about to pull up his robe.

"No we don't want to see your skinless back!" Rumi shielded her eyes. "We just want our friend back!"

"Well it looks like you're going to get one of those wishes, I won't show you my back." He cackled. Dai tried desperately to think of something but they were between a rock and a hard place or more like a bone and a hard place. He couldn't get Burnermon to attack since he might risk hitting Glacimon but if they didn't, then the cackling skeleton will crush Glacimon into data. Scythemon squeezed his captive even harder making him suffer and Roshi couldn't take it anymore.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" He exclaimed and his digivice went off. It glowed a bright blue color and so did Glacimon.

**Glacimon digivolve to**

**Tatsumon**

The new digimon grew about 3 times the height of Glacimon and broke the chains with ease. He was blue with a spade at the end of his tail, he had two large blue and yellow wings behind him and a blade sticking out of his forehead. He had a yellow underbelly and a long neck.

"Awesome, another champion!" Dai was relieved at the turn of events and saw that the smirk on Scythemon's face turned into a frown.

"We have failed at both of our missions." He said and disappeared into a black hole. "Let's go Kuraidramon." His voice echoed with annoyance. The dragon digimon growled and flew through the roof of the temple and disappeared as well.

"Why do they just run away when one of our digimon digivolve further?" Kintaro questioned. "And what's this about a mission that Scythemon mentioned?"

"You ask too many questions Kint, why not just let them go?" Mayoko was now chills since she was glad that Esprimon was safe from harm's way.

"I can't just let them go, they might be important to us in the future!" He defended his research.

"Don't mind him, research to him is like Daiki to soccer." Rumi joked and they all laughed, even Roshi spared a grin at some time but quickly pushed it away. Dai was happy to see him smile again, it's like the digital world brought them closer again but not as close as they were back in the old days. Dai remembered them like it was yesterday.

They were the best days of his life, before he joined the soccer team and met Davis and them. He and Roshi were inseparable at the time and did everything together, they were best friends. They vowed to stay together forever but one day that vow was broken. On that day, Dai was invited to play at Roshi's, they planned it and everything but when he got to the doorstep, Roshi opened the door and told him to go away. He didn't know why and he couldn't do anything because he was just a kid although, his instinct told him to back off for a bit and talk to him tomorrow at school. That wasn't much help either, the purple haired boy seemed to be avoiding him on that day and he couldn't do anything about it again, he felt so useless, unable to talk to anyone about it. Sure he had a lot of other friends but they weren't his best friend. He only learned about a week later that Hiroshi's parents had split and he lived with his mother singly, he wanted to talk to Roshi about it but he just kept on getting colder and colder as each day passed. That was when he was introduced to the soccer team and Davis Motomiya and drifted from his thoughts of his old best friend.

"...ai... iki, Daiki, are you listening?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yup I was listening to every word you said." He looked half interested in what they were saying.

"Yah, he wasn't listening." Roshi smirked at him but Dai ignored him.

"Well Reppamon was explaining that there's a marsh field not so far from here and she hears that that's where another digimon by the name of Chuchidarumon." Rumiko re-explained.

"Yes so if you want to find the remaining two digimon, then you should..." Reppamon started but something caught her eye. "What are you doing here?" The digidestined turned their gaze from her towards the door. They saw a monkey like digimon with a huge mask covering his face and they also saw a dinosaur digimon about the same height, he was white with green on the top of his head where what looked like a fin but smaller and flatter rested, a leaf on the tip of the tail, a green under belly and green feet. He looked like a mini long neck dinosaur. He stood about above waist.

"Sepikmon you digibutt, you're supposed to be at the Pyramid of Knowledge." Reppamon hissed.

"So he's supposed to be protecting a digimon that one of the remaining 2 of us are supposed to get?" Dai asked Reppamon who nodded but not taking her gaze off of the monkey.

"Well, this little guys couldn't wait anymore and we were getting impatient. Besides, that place was really far away, we'd have to wait till tomorrow till these kids got there." Sepikmon made and excuse.

"I'm sorry." The long neck dinosaur digimon bowed with respect.

"It isn't your fault sweetie." Reppamon tried not to scare the small digimon until she realized that one of the humans was her partner.

"Kintaro!" He yelled out and ran over towards the tall digidestined.

"So you're my digimon partner?" He asked examining the digimon.

"Yup, Naturamon's the name and mother nature is my game." He explained himself.

"This is great, they're coming to us now." Dai said. Cindermon went up to the digimon who was clearly a while head taller than him. "Welcome to the team, Naturamon." He shook his paw and smiled at each other.

"Oh yah! Now my partner is in the marsh field! Hurry, Dai, we have to go!" Kiyo was literally pushing his friend out into the desert. "Well it was great meeting you and hope we'll see you two soon." Dai said before he was shoved out the door.

"Be extremely cautious, there are dangers everywhere." Reppamon forewarned. They then said their last goodbyes and headed towards their final destination.

****

"Blast that Scythemon and Kuraidramon, they failed triple times, first they find the partner, then they digivolve further and now they have another digimon partner in no seconds flat?!?" The dark master wreaked pat of the room in rage. He couldn't think of anything else that could go wrong and just hoped that good news was on its way.

Suddenly a knock on the door disturbed him. "Come in." He said unwelcomingly and a Gazimon came in with the results of his plan.

"We're almost finished with your plans sire. We just need a day or two until it's complete." The dark master grinned from ear to ear.

"Excellent."

**Sorry it took sooooo long**

**I moved from house to house unexpectedly and since school is starting in like 4 days,**

**Everything is pretty bonkers**

**Plus, I just said 'bonkers'**

**What's wrong with me!!! AAAHHHH**

**Oh well, review and tune in next time...**

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9: Past Reveiled

**Hey I wrote this while I couldn't update**

**Didn't want to leave you guys hanging with just one chapter**

**I gotta make up for it somehow**

**And this is my way of doing it, **

**So now for the height of the new digimon, Esprimon is the second shortest and is an inch shorter than Cindermon**

**Naturamon is the tallest and reaches Kintaro's middle... **

**Now that that's done, hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I should do this for my own good, I don't own digimon and I never will**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Past Revealed 

The second generation digidestined were making their way to Driver Mountain after hearing from a young Poromon that he could answer any questions that they had on the digimon that attacked them. "Are we almost there Davis?" Veemon was starting to pant as they trudged through a field under the sun.

"We should be getting there soon." He reassured them but wasn't so sure himself.

"This'll take forever!" Gatomon was hunched over with her tail dragging behind her.

"Davis maybe we should take a break." Kari suggested picking Gatomon up. He agreed to her statement and looked around the area and found a large tree with large green leaves and shade. "I guess that'd be the perfect spot." Cody said pointing towards it.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Armadillomon nodded. "Well let's get going!" Veemon started to run towards that area then he suddenly tripped.

"Veemon!" Davis ran after his partner and fell himself.

"Great, let's go help the two klutzes." Gatomon said unenthusiastically and they all walked over towards their fallen friends but surprisingly when they arrived, they couldn't see them when they got about 10 feet to where they fell. They were now concerned and wondered where their friends have gone.

"Where'd they go?" Kari's voice had a hint of worry.

"They're down there." Patamon pointed over a hole and when they looked they found Davis and Veemon on the ground. Davis coughed while blowing the dust away from him. "Veemon you alright?" He choked out.

"Yup." He pushed himself up and dusted himself off. "And look at what we found." He pointed towards what looked like an old time miner's cart. "Hey what are you two doing in here?" Veemon and Davis turned around and saw a really small Drimogemon who was about the height of Davis' waist.

"Well we just fell through a skylight." Davis pointed up then realized that their friends were up there watching them with worried expressions on their faces.

"Davis you two alright?" They heard Kari call out.

"You better be or I'll make sure you stay hurt!" Yolei seemed really ticked off. _She really needs to attend an anger management class. And to think, she's a year older than us. _Davis thought. "Yah, we're just fine but come down here!" He called out and they then started to make their way one by one and very carefully with the help of their digimon. Davis figured that it would take them a while so he turned his attention back to the small Drimogemon.

"Alright so where are you fellas heading?" The digimon questioned again with a stern face.

"Look pally, if you think we're here to cause trouble then you got us all wrong, we were just on our way to Driver Mountain to find the wise digimon that lives up there and see if he could answer our questions." Veemon explained. The Drimogemon's expression lightened up. "Oh you mean you're looking for Wisemon." He said with a smile.

"That sounds about right." Davis said.

"Then that cart should take you straight to him." He said.

"That's perfect, thanks for your help, say would you like to tag along? You know as a tour guide or something?" Davis asked their new friend. Drimogemon seemed thrilled when given the opportunity to travel with them. "Sure, that'd be great!" He sounded very excited. At the same time, the rest of their friends came down and looked around at the tunnel. TK was the first to notice the Drimogemon.

"So who's your new friend Davis?" He asked as the rest of them came over. Davis introduced them to the Drimogemon and explained that he'll show them the way towards Driver Mountain and towards Wisemon.

"So when are we leaving?" Cody asked the digimon who was exactly his height.

"Right now if you like." He smiled and pushed out another cart. The digidestined smiled and agreed that leaving as soon as possible is probably the best choice so they all got in the carts. Davis, Veemon, TK, Kari and Drimogemon in the first one and the rest in the other one behind, then they started to move down the tracks. They started to gain speed and Cody started to look a bit uneasy.

"Say, Drimogemon, is this thing safe?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure, you are the first humans ever to try this thing." He said simply as if it weren't a problem. Everyone's expression turned from worried to terrified.

"WHAT!" They all yelled at him as the cart hit a small rock and the carts gained a bit of air freaking them a bit. They all suddenly held on tighter and were gazing down the path of and saw that there were sharp turns and ledges. "This is crazy! Davis, this is all your fault!" Yolei said as she screamed.

"How's it my fault?!?" He yelled back. "By the way, where did Ken go?!?" He tried to yell over the screeching wheels. Drimogemon tried his best to keep them from falling off the tracks which made them all more nervous.

"Don't you remember, he got a call from home saying that he needed to go back since it was getting late!" TK yelled out.

"Oh yah, I forgot." He screamed as he almost fell out of the cart but was grabbed by Veemon. "I guess this ride's got my mind jumbled." He said.

"Really? I thought we were the first to be on this thing. No one ever told me you've been here before." Yolei smirked.

"Yolei." Hawkmon was unimpressed with his partner.

"Um... are we almost there?" Patamon asked.

"Yah, this ride is ruining my fur and my ears are sticking up!" Gatomon complained then they made another sharp turn.

"Don't worry, we'll be there right about..." Then they stopped all of a sudden and Davis and Veemon shot right out. "now." Drimogemon said with an apologizing look.

"No worries, we're fine, right Davis?" Veemon looked at his partner who nodded rubbing his head.

"Yah Davis has a hard head." Yolei said making Kari and TK giggle a bit. When Gatomon and Patamon got out, Gatomon was looking really irritated. "I hope this Wisemon knows how to fix my fluffy fur and stiff ears." She tried to lick her paw and fix her fur then ears but it was working. Patamon just smiled with amusement.

"I think you look great." He said making her ease up a bit.

"Thanks Patamon." He said and they caught up with their partners.

"So is this where Wisemon is?" Kari asked. The Drimogemon nodded and led them to the master of the mountain.

"Let's just hope that there are no more mine carts or cable cars." Davis said with a sigh.

"At least we got here quicker." Veemon tried to look on the Brightside but his positivity wasn't helping anyone. They managed to climb up a few staircases and made it to the top of the mountain. There were a lot of rocks surrounding the area, most of them were taller than them but they somehow created a path. The kids followed this path and they saw a human like figure floating over a large book. He had two orbs in each palm one red and the other orange with 2 rings surrounding them. He had a hood over his head so they could only see his yellow eyes. They all guessed that this was the Wisemon that they heard about.

"So you must be the digidestined." He said with a mystical voice.

"Yah, that's us and we have a couple of questions for you." Davis told him.

"Of course you do, anyone who comes up here always seeks answers to problems that haunt them." He said.

"Well do you have any idea who Ringmasmon, Marionettemon and Shaomon are?" When TK asked, Wisemon then looked down at them with stern eyes. He was silent for a moment then spoke to them as they listened attentively.

"Those 3 digimon that you have mentioned are part of the evil that's trying to terrorize the digital world. Them along with two others form the head of the Dusk Walkers, they are an ancient civilization that once roamed the digital world and terrorized it but were put to a halt by a group of unknown warriors according to legend. They're probably the remaining few under the command of the evil one that's trying to take over the digital world." He explained. The digidestined were still confused but finding out about two more, as Wisemon put it, Dusk Walkers.

"So they're really that bad?" Veemon asked. Wisemon nodded as he looked back at the group and saw that they were uneasy about the situation.

"Just to get this straight, those 3 digimon along with 2 more are a part of an ancient civilization sent to destroy the digital world." Gatomon summed most of it all up.

"But what about the digimon that were evil? Do we really have to destroy them when they're under the control of this guy?" Kari asked him and he nodded sadly. "Yes unfortunately, you must. The Dusk Walkers are mostly known for ruling over digimon territory and by corrupting the data of a digimon by placing a Crystal inside of their system. So whether you destroy the Crystal or not, you must destroy the digimon for their data will not return to normal and will go out of control, destroying everything in sight. After accomplishing that, said digimon will return to Primary Village and have a new start." He said leaving the kids speechless again.

"So then that Dinohyumon must've known about them Crystals and that's why he destroyed that digimon." Armadillomon realized.

"That's awful." Kari said looking at Gatomon.

"I don't think I can destroy innocent digimon like this." Gatomon shook her head with refusal.

"But we have no choice, we have to do it." Davis said sternly as the others looked at him. "Davis, you can't possibly..." TK started but stopped when he caught a glimpse of Davis' expression on his face. He wasn't looking so sure or full of himself like he usually did.

"What TK? Let innocent digimon run around while they're being control and more importantly, let them hurt the ones that they care about? I'm not gonna let that happen." TK always knew when Davis was being serious because Davis always uses TK's real name when he was dead serious about something and this was one of those times. Also while Davis was talking, not once did he look up to look him or anyone else in the eyes.

"But Davis..." Kari was going to complain but TK stopped her. "He's right, Kari, we have to do it." Davis looked up at TK and was smiling at him. That was his way of thanking him for understanding the situation so quickly. Wisemon just stood over the digidestined proudly as they started to accept what they'd have to do in the future even if it was a nasty one. _I'll promise you Davis, that I'll help to destroy any digimon that we meet no matter how much it hurts but when we come face to face with that evil scum of a dark lord, I'll beat him so hard that he'll wish he never invented those Crystals. _TK thought as he and his friends took one last look at Wisemon and thanked him for all of the information that he's given them and they turned to leave but Cody stayed for a bit longer.

"Cody what are you doing? We're leaving now." Yolei ran back to the little boy's side.

"I have one last question," He said to Wisemon who opened up his eyes and looked down at the boy. "do you know who the new digidestined are?" He asked and his question got the attention of the others who were close to leaving. They were all silent, waiting for Wisemon to respond, even Drimogemon was stunned by his question. He's never heard a question like that before and it came as a shock to him but Wisemon looked as if he expected that question to come up sooner or later.

"Yes, my boy, I do know for a fact who these children are but alas, I cannot speak of these children. That is something that you will find out in due time but for now, fate shall not let you make contact with them. For now anyways." He said.

"Great, that was pointless." Davis sounded as if he was back to his original self. "Well we should get going, bye and thanks again Wisemon." He called back.

"So long digidestined, in time we shall meet again." He said as the book closed up and laid motionlessly on the flat stone.

"Now are you kids ready for another ride in those carts?" He asked excitedly but they all just shook their heads rapidly. Drimogemon looked a bit hurt by that fact but Veemon came up to him and tried to reassure him by making up an excuse for the kids to get home as soon as possible.

"So is there a small television anywhere around here?" Gatomon asked him.

"Yup right there." He pointed behind a huge boulder and there stood their gateway back home.

****

"Did I mention how much I hate the desert?" Yoko frowned as she trudged through the desert. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Don't worry Yoko, I could tell easily that we're almost at the marshy area." Esprimon said trying to calm her down.

"Well, there's no reason why I shouldn't trust you Esprimon, after all, you're my partner!" She hugged her. Dai rolled his eyes and the others just continued as they neared the marsh lands. Kiyo was getting really impatient and was bouncing around wondering what his partner would look like.

"Dai, do you think he'll like me? Will he approve? Will he be strong? Will I be strong enough?" The ten year old boy piled on the questions nonstop. He sounded like a toddler on sugar.

"Will someone get that kid to shut up?" Roshi seemed really annoyed at first by Yoko and her whining then Kiyo and his little kid attitude, it was really getting to him.

"Chill, will you? He's just really excited that's all, when we were kids you used to be like that." Dai said with a smile.

"Well we were younger than him when we hung out and that was a long time ago. He should act his own age and what do you know about me when we were little, you knew nothing about me!" Roshi responded coldly. Dai tried shake it off like he usually did but this time, he just couldn't. He really wanted to make up with Roshi and he didn't know what happened back then when he should've but the problem was that Roshi wouldn't let anyone in. He formed a shell that just kept on getting harder and harder.

Rumiko could feel the tension building up in the group and Kintaro didn't dare open his mouth with the risk of Roshi yelling at him out of frustration. "Well, we should just continue on, we're really close now." Rumi said breaking the silence. She then led the way with Clairmon at her heels. Cindermon and Dai then followed along with Kintaro, Kiyo and Naturamon. He wasn't really used to all of this since he was new so he didn't get involved either and just stuck close to Kintaro who patted him on the head for reassurance.

Rumi was really curious about way Dai and Roshi were having a few troubles in their friendship but figured that now wasn't the right time to ask. Although she was going to ask eventually and she wanted to get to know Dai, he seemed really complex but friendly. And even if she wouldn't admit it, she had a slight crush on the soccer player but she knew for a fact that there were others who like the co soccer captain and she couldn't blame them for that. She decided to shake her head from those thoughts for now and focus on finding Kiyo's partner.

"So we are now in Marsh." Kintaro looked around and saw the bog.

"Ew, I didn't know how slimy bogs were." Yoko plugged her nose. Roshi just ignored her and continued his way around the bog. The others followed him since the way he went was the only way without dirt and they didn't want him to go alone.

"So anyone know where to find the next digimon?" Cindermon in a way was a lot like Dai, he was an icebreaker and when everyone falls silent, he's the first to speak.

"Actually, my digivice did pick up a signal a while ago." Kiyoshi said looking at his shining digivice. Everyone looked at him with shocked faces. "Why didn't you say anything before, Kiyo?" Dai asked him. Kiyo suddenly looked a bit embarrassed and a blush started to form on his face. "I guess I was just really excited." He said scratching his head.

"It's fine, as long as we can pinpoint exactly where he is now." Rumi pointed out.

"Alright, now let's get going!" Dai said as Kiyo nodded and looked down at his digivice. It was blinking and the symbol was really close to these colourful dots that appeared beside it. Kintaro took a look and confirmed the location of the digimon, he was in the middle of the bog and there they saw a small hut with a doorway. As well as a large brown digimon sitting at the edge of small island. "Hello over there!" Cindermon and Glacimon yelled in unison and that got the digimon's attention.

"Hey, are you the digidestined?" He called out.

"Yah, who else did you expect?" Kintaro questioned him.

"Just wondering, can't a guy ask a question anymore?" He sighed and told them to hold on for a sec. They were unsure about trusting this digimon but they didn't really have a choice.

**Heavy Punch**

They heard the digimon call out and a path way was created in the middle of the bog. "Right this way!" He waved his arms. They looked uncertain but Dai decided to trust him since he seemed like an ok guy. Dai took a step forward and nothing happened, "I guess it's safe." He said and continued on his way over to the large brown digimon. The others just shrugged their shoulders and followed their friend.

"Alright, muddy, we came here so what is it you want?" Roshi said straight up to the digimon.

"Roshi, be nice." Rumiko said and turned to the digimon, "You wouldn't happen to know a Chuchidarumon, would you?" she asked him.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I'm Chuchidarumon."

****

The dark lord of the Dusk Walkers was walking around the halls of the castle and following him were some Gazimon and a Demidevimon. "Give me the results of your research and how soon we can get my master plan started." He demanded.

"Well, we have some really good news sir, the completion of the spell is a 100 percent positive and for the matter of starting the plan..." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Whenever you want, we'll do it boss." The DemiDevimon said and their master was thrilled. He started laughing hysterically and with joy, "Excellent, now give me the location of the digidestined." He snapped his fingers and another Gazimon came running with a long piece of paper in his hands.

"Right here boss." He handed him the paper with the position of the digidestined and another grin appeared on his face. "Excellent, we must begin at once." He exclaimed and started to walk back towards the computer room. The Gazimon were running around trying to accomplish their duties while their master was around so no mistakes were tolerated and no one wanted to think of the consequences. DemiDevimon came back and reported to his boss, "Everything is going as smooth as silk, sir." He said.

"Now we should get this started." He said sternly and walked up to the Gazimon working on the computer. "It's ready, whenever you're ready boss." The Gazimon in front of him got out of his way. The evil one pushed the button and the skies all over the digital world started to cover it, everything grew dark and the digidestined all looked up towards the sky.

"What's going on?" Yolei noticed the grounds shaking and they were all huddled together. "Yo Drimogemon, is there any way out of here so that we could get to the surface quicker?" Davis asked quickly. Drimogemon had to think about it for a moment but then his face brightened up.

"Of course, this way." He started to dig his way out with the digidestined and their digimon following. They were out pretty quickly despite the fact that they were far beneath the digital world.

"So that's what's going on." TK said as they all gazed up at the sky, it was dark, gloomy and it seemed that the clouds were streaming around in circles and didn't look like they were going away anytime soon.

"What happened?" Kari asked desperately but Davis took a slight guess, he remembered Tai's stories about when he went to the digital world. He quickly ran over towards a mini television that he saw and pointed his D3 at it, but nothing happened.

"Davis, what are you doing?" Veemon asked him.

"You guys, we can't get home." He said with a worried face. Yolei gave him a 'you're an idiot' look and walked over to him. "Maybe you aren't doing it right, you bone head." She said and pointed her's towards the TV as well and nothing happened.

"Well I guess I'm not the only bonehead." Davis chuckled. Yolei didn't send back a rude comment like she usually did. "You guys, we can't get home!" She screamed as she started to panic.

"Yolei calm down." Kari said as Hawkmon came over and tried to comfort her. "No, I will not calm down. I won't be able to go home and see my parents, my brother and sisters, get married, catch up in school!" She said and the list goes on.

"Yolei, it'll be fine." Cody said.

"TK, it looks like someone is trying to keep us from leaving." Davis said as he managed to pull TK away. "You noticed too?" He said in a hushed voice. "So what do we do?"

"I have no idea." Davis responded seriously and with a worried tone.

****

"Hey guys, where did the sun go?" Yoko starred up at the sky while the others were about to walk in the tunnel.

"Oh this is bad, we have to get inside, hurry." Chuchidarumon exclaimed and shoved them all into the doorway. They all nearly fell down the flight of stairs that led to a long tunnel. There they saw numerous pictures of 2 different kinds of beetle like digimon. They all stared in awe at the pictures but Kintaro had something else in mind.

"What's up Kintaro?" Naturamon looked up at him with curious eyes. Kintaro just glanced at him for a moment then looked back down at the floor. "I wonder what those huge clouds were, I mean, where did they come from all of a sudden?" He said as Naturamon gave him a curious look.

"I have no idea, I was just as surprised as you were, that hasn't happened in a while now." He said thinking about it.

"What what do you mean a while?" Kintaro exclaimed now getting the attention of the others.

"Everything alright Kintaro?" Dai asked him from the front of the group but Kintaro ignored him and went straight towards Chuchidarumon. "Hey, do you know anything about the clouds suddenly appearing?" Chuchidarumon looked like he was getting really nervous and started to sweat a bit. He looked kind of guilty with the current situation and that meant that he knew something that they didn't.

"Well?" Roshi looked at him as well, getting curious about the situation.

"Alright, I'm not suppose to tell you until we find the last digimon but since it all happened so quickly... never mind, I'm getting ahead of myself, anyways before you kids came to the digital world, there were others just like you and they were sent here to save the digital world a long, long time ago." Chuchidarumon started as they continued their way down the corridor.

**Sorry this took so long, **

**But with school just starting and all**

**It was almost impossible for me to start writing again but at least I made it**

**I'll probably be updating at least once a week **

**Though I'm not sure whether that's the minimum or maximum...**

**Please R&R... and tune in next time!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mysteries Unfold

**Holla to everyone!**

**Hope you're enjoying so far**

**I'm still not sure what this evil villain will look like but I'm working on it**

**Don't you worry...**

**Although I might not write very much since I'm really busy for the remainder of the month**

**And note: Sorry but in the other story when I mentioned giant beetles, I meant walruses... sorry for any confusion!!!**

**But I'll try anyways, let's get on with this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I only own my digimon and characters that I created...**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Mysteries Unfold

"I assume you all know why you are here." Dinohyumon looked at the group of digimon. They all nodded their heads with eyes of concern. They were deep within the castle of Magnadramon who apparently was still out on an urgent meeting. "So you all know about the cause of _his _evil doing." Dinohyumon's tone was serious.

"He found the old spell book that was passed from generation to evil generation and he used the forbidden spell that a certain digimon used in the past." Reppamon said matter of factly. They all agreed with her and started to go deep in thought.

"So does anyone know what said spell does?" Sepikmon asked. Gryphonmon rolled his eyes and explained to him that it disturbs the time difference between the digital and human world just like it did a couple of years ago. It also closes the portal that allows humans and digimon to pass through. Sepikmon then nodded still trying to figure it out.

"Don't you get it nimrod? If those kids are still in the digital world, then that means they're stuck here for good until we get rid of... _him._"Reppamon said with a growl. She seemed really tense about this subject and so did everyone else in the group.

"At least we know his plan, that's a good thing right?" Sepikmon tried to get back on Reppamon's good side.

"Not at all, in fact, that could be the worst thing in the world." Grizzlyon said with a sharp look in his eyes.

"So what do you propose we do?" Gryphonmon asked Dinohyumon.

"We go find the digidestined current digidestined and hope that Chuchidarumon did what he was told and explained a bit of the history of the digidestined to the new digidestined. Then sent them off to find out more on their own." Dinohyumon said as they all got up and started to head out.

****

"What's going on?" Kari asked as she stared up at the sky.

"For one, I'm pretty sure that someone is trying to keep us here." TK answered her question. The rest of them all gave him a look but oddly enough, Davis felt the same way.

"So what do we do TK?" Patamon asked his partner. TK looked toward the ground for a while then gazed at Davis hesitantly. "Davis?" TK was hoping to get an answer from the goggleheaded leader but his eyes were filled with worry as well.

"In my opinion, I think we should go see Gennai." A voice said and the group turned and they saw Ken.

"Ken?" "Ken." "Ken!" They all repeated as they saw there digidestined friend.

"Ken what are you doing here?" Davis seemed really excited and confused at the same time in seeing his DNA partner. Ken seemed really amused to see all of his friends' questioning faces and Wormmon looked the same way that he did.

"Well once we got home, I logged on and we both transported here to see if you guys needed any help or something and Wormmon wouldn't stop bugging me about coming to the digital world. So we ended up here and tried to find out where you guys were since we almost completely forgot about my D3 but luckily we didn't. But then we saw something wrong with the sky and we noticed a few cloud forming out of nowhere." Ken explained.

"Alright, so at least we have a goal, let's get to Gennai's!" Yolei yelled out and started to take the lead. Davis along with TK and Kari smiled as Yolei started to march along with Cody behind her. Ken also snickered a bit. Hawkmon just face palmed but followed regardless. It took them a great deal of time to get to Gennai's house but they thought that time didn't matter but the fact that they actually got there did.

"So are we there yet Davis?" Veemon asked. Davis took the lead after a while since Yolei started to lose energy and gave up on being leader. She didn't know how hard it was until she started getting cramps but she guessed that that was from being a bit too rash on marching.

"We should be there soon buddy, just hang on for a bit longer." He smiled at him then stared up at the sky for the 6th time that day. He was just so curious about what happened and he hoped that Gennai had an answer for them. They ended up at the lake and they knew what to do from there, Gennai had once told them about a video doorbell hidden in the forest behind. It's so that they could contact him even if he was underwater so Gatomon ran over to it with Kari coming after and they rung it together.

"Hello? Who's there?" Gennai gave them a look and to their surprise, he was an old man again!

"Gennai? Is that really you?" Kari asked in a shocked tone.

"What happened?" Gatomon was really worried now. They haven't seen Gennai like this since their first days in the digital world. At their outbursts, the others rushed over to them and took a glance at Gennai and the 'newer kids' had no idea who he was.

"Hey, who's the old geezer?" Davis asked TK with a confused expression.

"Yah, I thought we were going to see Gennai." Cody said with Yolei and their digimon agreeing. TK and Kari laughed a bit. "Actually, remember when we said that in the old days, Gennai was turned into an old man." TK explained. They nodded not understanding at first but then it hit them slowly.

"So he is Gennai." Ken stated and Kari nodded.

"So are we going in or what?" Davis butted in and Gennai, on the screen, nodded. He pushed a button and the water split. "Wow, Tai wasn't lying when he said that Gennai can split the water just like Moses." Davis said amazed then they all started to make their way down towards the small house.

****

"Alright, so start talking, Dirt Boy, who are these so called 'other digidestined' that you mentioned." Roshi said hastily.

"Roshi..." Glacimon said looking at his partner disapprovingly. He rolled his eyes and gave his partner a 'sorry' kind of look then turned his attention back to Chuchidarumon.

"Alright, so there were 2, groups before you digidestined. They came to our world and at that time, the digital world was in great danger. The time was linked to the real world like it is today but then, it became out of sync and time went faster here in the digital world. That's where the first digidestined came in, they..." Chuchidarumon continued with his story and the kids and digimon listened whole heartedly and were very interested with this story. They continued down the halls while listening to Chuchidarumon until they arrived at the room of Kiyoshi's partner.

"And when the evil digimon crushed the crests, the digidestined found the power inside themselves and defeated the evil one. They restored the peace and returned the natural time of the digital world but unfortunately, the kids had to leave behind their digimon friends and return to their world since the portal to the digital world was closing." Chuchidarumon finished just in time. Kiyo then looked around and saw what looked like a stone of that small walrus that they saw outside.

(Note: If you didn't read the author's note up above, then you should know that I made a mistake on the beetle thing and meant WALRUS!!! Sorry for any confusion...)

"Awesome." Kiyo said and touched the statue then out popped a small little rodent like digimon. It had orange ear tips that droop down, orange claws, an orange belly and a fluffy orange tail tip, he was also brown from head to toe. He shook his head since he fell from a small hatch in the roof and dusted off his fur.

"It feels nice to get out of that small place and just stretch for once, hey there! I'm Chinchimon." The small brown digimon said rather shyly when he noticed that he was being watched. He was about 3 feet tall and had whiskers on his face.

"Awesome, I finally have my own digimon!" Kiyo hugged him. The others gave him a thoughtful look.

"Yah, it's cool but make sure you don't lose him when we get home." Dai said when he put his hand on his small friend's shoulder.

"Yah... anyways, let's get going outside and I can tell you the story of the second group of digidestined." Chuchidarumon said nervously. Rumi gave him a slight look but he didn't notice although she had a feeling that he was hiding something from them. When she received a slight nudge at her side, she turned and saw Roshi beside her.

"Don't worry, we'll ask him when we get outside." He whispered to her. It was rather odd of him to just come up to her like that since he usually didn't do that sort of thing to her, in fact, he didn't do anything like that to anybody. _I wonder what's up with him. _Rumi thought but another nudge, this time coming from Clairmon.

"I think we're starting to break his outer shell." Clairmon whispered with a smile.

"Maybe." She said half heartedly and started to catch up with the others as they all listened to Chuchidarumon's story of the next generation digidestined. "Anyways, the first digidestined have grown up and they left the digital world saving to the younger ones but that didn't mean that they didn't help with some stuff. But mainly the second digidestined did most of the work and this time, their enemy was a kid known as the digimon emperor. He created something called a dark ring and it was used to control digimon and make them his slaves. But the digidestined didn't just lay around and do nothing, they got in there and foiled his plans everytime..." Chuchidarumon said as they all walked back out the way they came.

****

"Awesome, so this is Gennai's house." Davis said poking around a bit.

"That's right Davis, and don't touch that." He swatted Davis' hand from the fish tank.

"But why have a fish tank when you have a giant one right outside your window?" Veemon pointed looking at all the fish swimming back and forth.

"Enough with the fish, you're making me crave sushi." Gatomon said still trying to straighten out her ears in front of the mirror.

"Gatomon, enough with the ears, they're fine." Kari said smiling at her digimon.

"If you say so Kari." Gatomon took one last look in the mirror then jumped down beside Patamon who started to smile again. "What..." Gatomon gave him a look.

"Nothing." He looked away innocently, Gatomon suspected something but just let it go.

"Alright Gennai, so why are you an old man again?" TK went straight to the point. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to Gennai with questioning looks.

"Well, it had something to do with this spell that some digimon found and now he's prevented the anyone to get from here to the human world and back. Also that has caused an effect to befall on me and I've turned back into an old man."

"But the last time that you were an old man was when the digital world suffered that time zone thingy and then all the portals were blocked... off." Hawkmon said remembering that time. Everyone then started to think for a moment on what Hawkmon had said then it hit them.

"Gennai, you wouldn't happen to think that..." Yolei started but was cut off by the look that Gennai gave her.

"Yes Yolei, the digital world is running faster than the human world and someone is definitely trying to keep you here." He said with a serious tone. They all seemed a bit dumbfounded when they found out, no one spoke, blinked or even breathed. The tension in that single room seemed to build up. Usually, surprises like this didn't affect them this much but the thought of not being able to go back home was unbearable. "So you're absolutely sure about this Gennai? I mean, we're actually stuck here with no way to get back home?" Davis asked him only to receive a slight nod from Gennai.

"So what are we going to do?" Kari asked.

"You must find _him._" Gennai said and they all had no idea on who he was talking about.

"Who?" Veemon questioned, obviously on behalf of everyone else.

"The one who's behind all of this, he's an ancient warrior from an ancient civilization that is..."

"The Dusk Walkers?" Ken asked and everyone was surprised to find out that Ken knew about the civilization. "What? Cody filled me in on our way here." He said sitting down with Wormmon in his arms.

"Well, yes Ken, you are right about the Dusk Walkers and their leader, Pravusmon is the most evil digimon out there. He even outranks Devimon and the Dark Masters." Gennai said making them freeze in their positions.

"That's crazy! We can't handle anyone worse than Devimon or the Dark Masters by ourselves! Especially with Tai and them in the real world and unaware of what's going on here!" Yolei exclaimed and started to freak out on everyone in the room. "We're in way over our heads, ahhh!!!" She yelled out again.

"Yolei get a hold of yourself!" TK grabbed her wrists and she stared at him for a bit and started to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I guess I lost it." She sat down beside Ken who smiled at her reassuringly.

"I guess you kids forgot about those kids that I told you about." Gennai was able to crack a smile. At first they had no idea who he was talking about but then Gennai brought out a prophecy that was foretold after they had gone.

_The passing danger will not rest for something lies up ahead_

_For the dead shall rise and take over the world_

_The remaining legends will defeat the evil _

_Only with the help of those chosen _

_New faces shall rise and come to the aid of the fallen_

_And defeat the evil that's risen_

_But on the day of the joker, _

_One shall return and retrieve his fallen comrades _

_But with the light of those old and new_

_The risen shall fall again_

The digidestined who were surprised by the prophecy that Gennai read, remained silent. "This is all just too much to handle in one day. First we learn about the Dusk Walkers and now we find out about some weird two part prophecy? When will it end?" Davis said rubbing his temples.

"I have to agree with Davis on this, this is just too much to handle." TK said to Gennai who nodded his head.

"I understand that but that is why you must find these kids. They are under the orders of Magnadramon who is their guardian, she lives near the forest of road signs." Gennai said showing them a virtual map of the area and showed them. They all nodded and decided to head in that direction right away.

"So then we're going right guys?" Kari looked at the digidestined who agreed with her.

"Then you kids had better get going, it's a 2 day trip from here." Gennai told them and they all said their goodbyes then headed off towards where they hope to find Magnadramon.

****

"So these kids travelled here before us?" Dai asked Chuchidarumon as they exited the cavern.

"Yup, amazing really." He said with an almost unnoticeable bit of hesitation.

"And these things have another name other than being called digivices?" Kintaro asked as he looked down at the small trinket.

"Exactly, they're also called D-ceivers and they can track each and every one of you kids, decipher any digicode and it's able to make you guys communicate through that speaker." He said pointing to Dai's digivice or D-ceiver.

"I'm so happy that you told us everything that we asked, everyone else just said you'll find out in the future." Dai said crossly.

"Alright you giant teddy bear, spill it, what are you hiding?" Roshi spoke up just as they were about to transport back to their world.

"What are you talking about Hiroshi?" Yoko asked with the digimon questioning as well.

"Actually," Chuchidarumon started getting their attention. "you can't get home right now." He said with a frown. The digidestined looked at each other then bunched up into a group quickly.

"Transport, Digitization!" Dai yelled out as they always did but nothing happened. "Transport, Digitization!" He tried again only ending up with the same results.

"This can't be happening!" Yoko dropped to the ground.

"What do you mean we can't go home?" Kintaro asked with slight panic. _Does that mean that I won't be able to see my parents again?_ He thought as they all waited for Chuchidarumon's answer.

"Well technically yes but the only way to do that is to..." He started by was cut off by a loud screech. They all turned and before they knew it, they ducked so that their heads weren't chopped off.

"What's that?" Kiyo asked clinging onto Dai's side.

"And who's on its back?" Rumi clung to Dai's other side.

"Hahaha, you pathetic kids, I am in the infamous Shaomon." She struck a fighting position. She had a menacing look on her face and her headband blew in the breeze, they all remained silent and Roshi stood in front of the group with a battle stance. He was now happy that he took Aikido lessons.

"The other digimon is a Kwuagamon an evil bug digimon. His pincers are killer so stay clear of them." Clairmon told them.

The figure, riding on Kwuagamon then jumped down and in front of the digidestined. "What do want?" Cindermon and the other digimon stood between the mysterious digimon and their partners. They all had an angry expression on their faces, there was something about this particular digimon that didn't seem... right. She felt as if she was clouded by an evil aura and her eyes were dark.

"What do I want? Nothing, as for my master, he has asked for the execution of those punks." She snapped and jumped high in the air.

"Dai." Cindermon looked back towards his partner. "Roshi!" Glacimon did the same as the 2 boys nodded and pointed their wrists at their partners.

**Cindermon digivolve to **

**Burnermon**

**Glacimon digivolve to **

**Tatsumon**

The two digimon appeared and Burnermon clashed with her head on. Tatsumon then flew up into the air and whipped his tail in her direction, Burnermon moved out of the way just when he smacked against her. Shaomon was sent flying for a moment but then regained her balance as she flipped and pushed off a tree. She then jump kicked her way across Tatsumon's body then kicked Burnermon off his balance. The other digimon then decided to step in when they heard another spine chilling voice.

"Hey kids, wanna play?" A doll like digimon came along from the top of the tree and scared them half to death.

"W-what was that?" Yoko then huddled closer towards the others, as did Kintaro. Clairmon then sprang up and kicked the small doll away from the kids.

"Back off Little Bo Peep." She threatened as Esprimon and Chinchimon backed her up. Naturamon stayed behind to help Chuchidarumon protect the digidestined.

"Just who are you?" Esprimon asked her timidly.

"Who am I? I am Marionettemon, part of the Dusk Walkers and the cutest one, remember that!" She said crossly. She was about the same height as Clairmon and Cindermon.

"Wait, don't tell me that you're from the same group as..." Roshi stared at her for a moment.

"Scythemon and Kuraidramon?" She motioned her index finger in a tsk tsk manner. "A shame that you know who they are but not me." She said with a pouting face.

"She seems like a spoiled brat if you ask me." Dai whispered to Rumiko who giggle but Marionettemon noticed almost immediately.

"Are you laughing at me?" She said with a tap of her foot. "I'll show you not to toy with me!" She floated in the air taking the digimon by surprise as she fired her attack.

**Marionette Strings**

She pointed her finger tips at the kids and Naturamon and tied them up in her strings. They all struggled a bit but they couldn't wriggle free. The digimon were going to help them and ran over but Marionettemon cut them off and shot her strings at them as well. First Clairmon, then Esprimon then Chinchimon. Meanwhile Burnermon and Tatsumon were having trouble with Shaomon who was matching them move for move.

"Who little brat, what do you want?" Clairmon struggled. Marionettemon turned around and looked at her with glaring eyes. "What do you mean little? I'm a Mega!" She screamed and the kids all looked dumbfounded.

"That little digimon is a mega?" Kiyo questioned giving her a look. Marionette was now steaming and there was steam literally coming out of her ears. "What was that kid?" She turned around with red eyes and picked him up by his shirt.

"Leave him alone!" Chinchimon spat as he struggled to get closer to the small Mega. She just laughed at his effort.

"You insolent digimon, I am clearly more superior then you, ha, ha, ha!" She laughed getting distracted for a moment. Rumi couldn't stand seeing Kiyo hanging by his shirt or anyone for that matter, Marionettemon was nothing but a bully and she had to be taught a lesson but what could she do?

"Burnermon, you have to help Kiyo!" Rumi turned and saw Dai shouting for his partner. She caught a glimpse of Burnermon's eye and there was an apologizing look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... Daiki, but I'm kinda busy with Crouching Tiger here." He said as Shaomon came back around and threw him a punch, he ducked but she then kicked him to the ground. She noticed Tatsumon behind her and almost got her with his tail but missed as she jumped up again and started to bounce around him. From his head to his back, from tree to tree, she was almost impossible to tail and he was getting pretty dizzy.

"Am I going too fast for you boys?" She smirked and stood in the tree.

"Show off." Yoko said quietly. Rumiko looked around helplessly, she saw that all of her friends were tied up, Chuchidarumon was tied up by the tree, the digimon were at her feet, Kiyo was hanging in Marionettemon's grip and the only champions that they have are worn out from trying to keep up with Shaomon, _What are we going to now?_ Rumi thought helplessly closing her eyes.

**Sorry it took so long, **

**I had a few projects assigned and it's only the first week of school!!!**

**I have a lot of things going on **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed...**

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11: Crisis 101

**I'm back hope your enjoying so far and from now on, I'll have Auroramon here with me...**

**Auroramon: Yah, hey everyone!**

**Momentai: So any news for us today?**

**Auroramon: Not much, just that I'm here and it's my first day**

**Mo35: Right so let's get on with shall we?**

**Auroramon: Sure, whatever...**

**Mo35: Geez, someone's in a bad mood just do the disclaimer and we'll start alright?**

**Auroramon: Alright, Disclaimer: Momentai35 doesn't own anything digital or digimon for that matter, or... ah you know what I mean, see ya... (walks off)**

**Mo35: Gee thanks, well better than nothing, on with the show!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Crisis 101

Davis and the others were making their way through the forest of road signs and everything seemed really peaceful and quiet. They were making their way towards this Magnadramon's Castle or something like that but they still had no idea as to how to actually find this castle and for all they know, Gennai could be wrong as usual or have to have a 'wait for it' moment until they find out that this digimon actually they could do was to follow Davis and hope that his instinct won't mislead them like it used to. Although they've developed a newfound respect for the digidestined leader since their final battle with MaloMyotismon. They continued their walk for about a half an hour after leaving Gennai's house about 2 hours ago until Yolei just suddenly broke down and cried out.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore, this is just too much to handle. I feel like I'm being torn apart and on top of that, I can't even see any of my family!" Yolei snapped and no one knew what to do. Davis figured that if he tried to say anything, he would probably make things way worse so he kept his mouth shut. Kari on the other hand walked up to Yolei and knelt down next to her. She stared at her for a moment then after a while, she finally said something.

"Yolei, you know that we'll be ok right? I mean well, we've been stuck here in the digital world before but at least we're all together right?" Kari waited for a response then when Yolei finally looked up at her, her eyes were still a bit watery but she looked better. Ken was glad to see Yolei finally cheer up again and now they felt like they could move on.

"And besides, with Davis here, none of us will get hurt." Veemon said.

"Yah, Davis would do anything for us." Patamon agreed with Gatomon's statement.

"Alright, enough of this and let's get to it!" He yelled out and they all followed after him. They all still felt the way Yolei had felt but they thought of Kari's words and to them, that's all that they needed and it was enough to psh them forward. They continued for a while longer until they saw the moons rising in the sky. They never really realized it before but there were actually 3 moons in the sky. It was really beautiful to look at too. They set up camp and rested while Veemon and the others promised to be back with food. Davis found this as an opportunity to take it easy and rest for a while and he figured that no one would hassle him for it, it felt good...

Veemon and them gathered as much food as they could carry and it was really going well. They found fruit and berries, firewood as well. It would really make the kids happy and would cheer up their broken hearts. They all continued on their quest to finding their 'feast' but that was until each one of them suddenly felt as if something zipped by right in front of them and smacked them right at their sides. First Hawkmon fell then Armadillomon and Wormmon, the remaining stood their ground but it was no use trying to fight what they couldn't see and pretty soon, Patamon and Gatomon fell as well and all that was left was Veemon who remained against a tree, clenching his side. He gritted his teeth and stared at the darkness that surrounded him. The once comforting atmosphere that he once felt was replaced with this evil, dark one. _What am I supposed to do? _He thought helplessly. _Davis and the others are too far for them to hear. _Veemon closed his eyes as he sat in silence.

"Geez, Veemon's taking really long just to get food." Davis sat up and looked at the place where his partner and friends disappeared to.

"Your right, I think something must of happened to them. We should go find them." Kari said rather calmly.

"Yolei, you, Cody and Ken stay here in case they come back alright?" TK asked them and the three nodded. "Alright, let's go!" And the three kids ran to look for the missing partners.

****

Davis and his group made a run for it through the forest looking for their missing partners but unfortunately, they found nothing and no sign of them anywhere. "Veemon! Where are you?" Davis cried out but heard nothing but his voice echoing over and over again.

"It's alright Davis, we'll find them." Kari and TK came over to his side. Suddenly, they heard a small murmur and in the darkness, they made out 2 digimon on the group. TK's eyes widened as he realized who laid before them.

"Patamon!" He ran over and picked up his partner gently. "Are you alright?" At the same time, Kari recognized Gatomon as well. "Gatomon!" The two digimon laid motionless. Davis was honestly happy for his 2 friends but no one else was around either until he heard his name being called shakily.

"D-Davis." He turned to see Wormmon with Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"You guys alright?" He rushed over to them and made sure that no one was seriously injured. "We're fine but Veemon..." Hawkmon paused and Davis made a face.

"Why, what about Veemon, where is he?" Davis asked frantically as he stared at the bird digimon. He just shook his and took it as a sign that his partner was missing. His head hung low and Kari came over to comfort her heart broken friend. TK didn't go against it but just couldn't bear the fact that Veemon wasn't around to cheer his partner up.

"You alright Davis?" Kari asked him.

"Yah, the important thing is that we get everyone back to camp." He stood up and wiped his face then turned towards the rookie digimon and picked them up. Wormmon was on his shoulder while the other two were in his arms. It was silent the whole way back and no one dared to mention a word.

****

Dai and his friends were in the midst of a battle and couldn't struggle free. Clairmon tried her best to save the dangling Kiyoshi from Marionettemon but couldn't do it much to her dismay. "Kiyo, hang on I'm coming!" Clairmon then started to struggle even more as her tail started to thrash back and forth violently. The golden ring on her tail started to glow and Marionettemon caught sight of that and dropped Kiyo to the ground.

"Kiyo!" They all looked at the boy who gave them a reassuring smile saying that he was fine. Clairmon was then picked up by the puppet digimon and Rumiko once again found herself very afraid.

"Clairmon!" She cried but Marionettemon payed no attention to her.

"Put her down!" Roshi jerked a bit in his own tangled mess.

"And who's gonna make me, you?" She laughed mockingly and raised her finger to her neck level. The kids watched as her fingernail grew long and sharp enough to pierce almost anything.

"You had better stop you chucky wannabe!" Yoko called to her. Kintaro sweatdropped. "I don't think you should be provoking the scary puppet lady.

"Says you..." Yoko turned away from him as he sighed. Dai glanced at Burnermon , he looked really worn out as did Tatsumon and Shaomon stood over them and laughed.

"You rookies are pretty good but not enough to beat a mega let alone two of us." She said.

"Oh yah? We'll see about that." Burnermon struggled to get up but couldn't. He plopped back to the ground and de-digivolved back to Cindermon and Tatsumon to Glacimon.

"Cindermon! Glacimon!" the two boys cried for their partners while Rumiko focused on her own.

"You've really been a bother to me. I think I'll get rid of you for me and your friends' sake." She giggled.

"No please don't! Clairmon!" Rumi cried and suddenly, Clairmon started to glow a bright pink shade. She felt as if she'd been touched by a warm feeling like when she first met Rumi.

"Could this be from Rumi?" She thought as the strings that once bounded her was now broken to everyone including Marionettemon's surprise.

"What?! That's impossible, my strings are unbreakable!!!" she screamed .

**Clairmon, digivolve to...**

**Feemon**

When they caught sight of the new digimon, everyone's jaw dropped. "Who?" "What?" "Clairmon?" The fairy digimon came swooping in and freed everyone from the strings and rescued Cindermon and Glacimon from Shaomon.

"So you're Clairmon?" Rumi found herself speechless.

"Rumi! I'm Feemon, your champion level digimon partner." Rumiko was stunned. "Well what do you think of this?" Feemon truend and faced Marionettemon who seemed a bit threatened by the new champion digimon. Feemon launched her splitting wind attack that freed everyone else from the strings that bounded them. Marionettemon just stared at her.

"This isn't over!" She managed to escape behind the trees. Shaomon took one last look at the digidestined then suddenly disappeared.

"We survived!" Kintaro yelled with glee as Espritmon fluttered around his head.

"Thank goodness." Dai sighed hugging Cindermon.

"Yup yup." Cindermon agreed nodding his head. Rumi smiled then turned towards the fairy digimon who was almost two heads taller than her. The fairy smiled then reverted back to Clairmon. She took one look at herself then smiled at Rumi who picked her up in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She hugged.

"You too." Clairmon hugged back. Dai then broke them up accidentally and mentioned that they should move on for a bit the rest. Roshi stood up and agreed for once who hadn't realized it until it was too late.

"Thanks." Dai smiled at him looking satisfied and walked off leaving a blushing Hiroshi behind with Glacimon.

"You alright there Rosh? You look almost as red as Cindermon." He looked panicked.

"It's nothing." Roshi pushed it away and walked after the group. Glacimon shook his head and was followed by Naturamon who nudged him.

"I'll never understand humans." He smiled and they took off after their partners.

****

"You think the boss'll be mad?" Marionettemon held fear in her eyes.

"At you most likely. I only retreated because you fell back." Shaomon was emotionless. "Well it wasn't my fault." Marionettemon scoffed but still walked behind her as they continued down the blood red carpet in the long black corridor. "Why do we have to go through with this every time?" She shook with fear.

"He calls us forth when one of us mess up so I'm guessing that Ringmasmon and the other are inm there as well." She said emotionless again.

"Do you have any fear or emotions at all, Shaomon?" Marionettemon wasn't impressed with her fake act. That question hit a nerve in Shaomon's case but she didn't show any indications. She knew that she had made a mistake but that pushed her onward in being a strong and faithful servant to the master.

"That is none of your concern Marionettemon." She said after a long pause.

"Whatever." They continued walking until they started hearing a cackle from up above and saw black streamers falling down towards them. When they touched the ground, they exploded. Quick on her feet, Shaomon moved out of the way and dodge the blow.

"Childish pranks can only mean one thing." Shaomon looked up and Marionettemon followed her glance. "Scythemon, it was you."

"The one and only." He laughed. "So what did you do?" He pointed fingers at the two. Shaomon remained silent but looked down at the female puppet digimon. "What?!" She snapped at them.

"Nothing." The skeleton giggled. They stopped in front of the large doors and waited till they opened, the darkness taunted them as they headed inside awaiting their fate.

**Hey, I'm sorry I'm a couple months late but here it is....**

**A new chapter**

**And I hear that a friend of mine might start a very interesting story on fictionpress but just hinting...**

**Not sure when but knowing her, it'll be good**

**(I hope haha)**

**Anyways review, and a new chapter coming soon**

**PROMISE!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Lost yet not Lost

**Auroramon: It wasn't my fault that we were off deadline!**

**Mo35: I didn't say it was yours**

**Auroramon: I know I just wanted to get that clear**

**Mo35: Hey readers, I'm sorry, I was incredibly busy**

**Auroramon: No joke, 4 video projects, a concert and a competition all in 2 months!!!**

**Mo35: Thanks for spreading the words Aur.**

**Auroramon: No prob.**

**Mo35: (Rolls eyes) Whatever, well let's get this thing on wheels!!!**

**Auroramon: Don't own nothing... haha**

* * *

Chapter 12: Lost yet not Lost

"Hawkmon, I'm so glad you're alright!" Yolei ran over to Davis and picked up Hawkmon.

"Wormmon!" "Armadillomon!" The other two rushed over. Davis was glad that everyone was reunited with their partners, he then went out to collect the remaining food that the digimon got. He walked out and Ken noticed that he didn't have very much enthusiasm when he left. Kari explained what happened when they went to retrieve the digimon and the others just frowned when they heard.

"Poor Davis." Yolei sighed. "I would go into a great depression if I lost Hawkmon." She hugged him.

"I know what you mean Yolei." Ken said as Cody agreed looking down at Armadillomon who rested peacefully in his lap.

"I'm worried, what if Davis went off to look for Veemon by himself?" TK whispered to Kari who gave him a shocked look. That was something Davis would do and they hoped that they weren't too late so they turned and was about to leave for the forest when they saw him walking back with a handful of food.

"Davis." Kari and TK looked at their leader.

"What? You wanted food right?" he smiled and handed them each a piece. He then walked towards the center and dropped the food. Nobody got up or even reached for the food.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked them looking confused.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Yolei came up to him.

"About what?" Davis was clueless which angered Yolei who slapped him. She was blazing with anger at this point and Davis didn't have the slight clue as to why. "What's the matter with you? Veemon is missing and you aren't doing a thing about it, aren't you worried?!?" She yelled at the young boy as she pushed him towards the ground.

"Of course I am." Davis smiled and touched the side of his face where Yolei slapped him.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Kari was shocked that he didn't yell or fight back.

"Because I know he's alright and that he'll find us again soon enough." He got up. Now TK knew that this wasn't the same tempermental Davis that they met in the beginning of the year. _He's really grown up a lot._ Kari thought as she admired him and thought that he reminded her of her brother in more ways than one.

"So shall we get going to meet this Magnadramon?" He asked them, also wondering if they were up for it.

"Let's go." Ken said as he followed his DNA partner.

****

"Wow this forest is confusing." Davis said pushing his way through bushes.

"Well at least we aren't lost right?" Hawkmon asked.

"I can't guarantee that." TK sighed. They all continued in the same direction hoping that Davis knew what he was doing but they knew better than to trust Davis. And why did they trust him at a time like this? They have no clue.

"So where are we now?" Cody wondered.

"Judging by the triangular angle, I'm guessing that we're... lost." Armadillomon sighed.

"Thanks Davis." Yolei glared at him.

"What?" Davis stood his ground. "You asked me to pick a way and I picked one, so clearly I'm not at fault." He crossed his arms. TK couldn't take it anymore but he didn't know what to do.

"Patamon, are we anywhere near the castle?" TK sighed.

"Not that I can see." He sighed. They all looked at Davis but they couldn't hold him responsible, they did ask him to pick a path.

Flashback...

"_So which way do we go?" Kari asked and looked down at Gatomon who shook her head._

"_Well none of us really know, we've never been here before." Hawkmon explained. They were out of answers and couldn't decide on a way until Ken suddenly bursted out. _

"_Why not let Davis pick? He is leader after all." He smiled at him. Davis frowned, he didn't like a lot of attention when he didn't expect it. It made him a bit nervous and a bit uncomfortable. He also had no idea what to say to that. "So how about it Davis?" Ken looked at him as did everyone else. "And you're all sure about this?" He looked at each one of their faces and every single one had a certain face. _

"_Well," Davis paused and thought about it for a moment. (Definition of the word lost: Davis) "Alright, let's go.... left!" He pushed through a couple of tree branches._

End of flashback...

"Now what do we do?" Gatomon jumped on Kari's shoulder.

"Let's just see where this path takes us, we never know what's up ahead until we walk it right?" She smiled at them and they continued on.

They walked through the thicket and they reached a clearing, a very big clearing. They scanned the area to make sure it was safe and it was safe enough for them. They walked in the middle and what they thought was a rock turned out to be a digimon.

"Gatsumon." They all recognized the digimon.

"Do I know you?" He asked and they shook their heads.

"No we just met another one like you." Davis smiled. The rock digimon was still slightly confused but he accepted it since it was coming from humans. They should've taken that as an offence but they let it slide.

"So what brings you humans here?" He asked them.

"Well we're lost, is there any way to get to a giant castle around here?" Kari asked the digimon.

"Oh you mean the big one? Of course, that's where Magnadramon lives. Everyone around here knows who she is and where she lives." He smiled. "I'll be happy to help ya out."

"Really? That'd be great." Cody exclaimed.

"Well let's get started now shall we?" The Gotsumon smiled. They started on their voyage and passed a couple of mud pit's where they had to pull Davis out a numerous amout of times.

"No wonder Veemon was a life saver, he saved Davis every waking minute of the day." Patamon joked and Gatomon snorted a bit as she tried to cover her laughing. Patamon received a warning glance from TK to knock off the Veemon jokes for a bit until they found him. Patamon understood and remained silent for the time being but was brought back to laughter by Wormmon. That made Ken smile as he walked by Cody and Yolei.

Davis was talking with Gotsumon about this Magnadramon and TK and Kari were just walking and admiring the area. "These are some really nice plants." Hawkmon said taking everyone out of their own world.

"Yup, they're the most beautiful of all the digital world. Lady Magnadramon is quite the caretaker if you ask me." He smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her." Armadillomon sounded dazed.

"Snap out of it would you?" Cody knocked on his shell as they continued on their journey. They've been walking for a while since they met up with Gotsumon but somehow, they've received an eerie feeling like they were being watched.

They crept closer together, feeling safer and more aware of their surroundings. Gatomon remained on guard and so did Hawkmon. Gotsumon remained in the front leading them to their destination but as time went by, so did the light of the sun and soon enough, the 3 moons started to shine their way through the darkness. "I'm guessing we should take a break." Davis said to everyone's relief.

"So let's stop under the apple tree." Gotsumon said to everyone's surprise.

"Did he just say apple tree?" Davis repeated.

"Yes of course I did, they're the delicacy of the area." He said. "They're the only ones grown here in the digital world."

"We should know that, we've been here for a while." Yolei said. "Now show me the apples!" She said in her gluttonous voice.

"Oh my, here we go." Hawkmon sweatdropped.

****

After their meal, they rested for a while and Davis and TK stood on guard. "So how you feeling?" TK broke the silence between them. Davis had to think about what he meant for a bit then realized what he was referring to.

"I'm alright." Davis said a bit down. TK realized what he did and so did Patamon who flew away for a while. _Wow, I blew it..._ TK thought as he realized that he should be careful with what he says around Davis until they find Veemon.

"So how do you think Magnadramon will be like?" He asked him in a low voice.

"I don't know, if she's like Gennai, then I don't think I wanna meet her." He joked. TK was surprised that he could still joke around at a time like this. TK was about to speak again but a rustle caught him off guard.

"TK, TK, did you hear it?" Patamon came flying.

"Yah, what's out there?" TK stood up with Davis standing back to back.

"Whatever it is, it might be the thing that took Veemon." Davis said checking his surroundings then realized that the others were back there not realizing what was happening. "Hey TK, we have to wake the others up." Davis said as he tried to push his way towards them.

"Hey Ken, Yolei, Cody, Kari, wake up!" Patamon yelled and got their attention.

"Where's the fire?" Kari rubbed her eyes. Yolei got up and nearly knocked Davis out of her way. "Watch it will ya, Yolei?"

"Well next time, don't stand so close." She got up. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Yah, why'd you wake us up?" asked Cody who was still half asleep unlike Armadillomon who was fully asleep.

"Armadillomon wake up." Wormmon tried to wake his friend.

"What till morning, I'll be more useful." He snorted and rolled over.

"Well we know he's gonna be no help." Gatomon sweatdropped then everyone crowded together in a clump to keep from getting picked off. Gotsumon couldn't tell who was there since it was still pretty dark out but he knew someone was there. The digimon all stood their ground preparing for what was coming to them. They didn't have any idea as to who or what was out there but all they knew was that it wasn't good.

"Alright who's out there?" Gatomon spat at the darkness.

"Oh, such a feisty kitty." It taunted. "If you wanna see me that badly then here I come." A sudden flash of darkness went by them and slashed at them. They did their best to protect themselves but it wasn't good enough to just protect, they needed to defeat the sad digimon.

"There he is." Wormmon shot and stuck the digimon.

"It's a Gabumon!" Hawkmon called out.

"He's not our Gabumon right?" Davis asked. Everyone glared at him then he realized that the 01 digimon are in the human world with their partners. So he just let the subject drop.

"He's not in complete control of his actions." Gotsumon called out.

"We have to save him. He could be controlled by those crystal things that the evil master makes." Cody stepped forward a bit.

"You got that right Cody and he's just a rookie, he shouldn't be that hard to beat." Patamon said and they charged.

Gabumon blasted his blue blaster but they successfully dodged the attack. Gatomon landed a hit with her lightning paw and Patamon with his Boom Bubble. Hawkmon distracted him while Wormmon got him with his webs making it easier on the others. Gabumon tried to stuggle as much as he could but just couldn't break free. Eventually, the others were able to overpower him although, the Gabumon was still able to jump around.

"We have to hold him down." Hawkmon tried to help Wormmon but the two just weren't a match for this Gabumon.

"I wonder if the crystal enhances the energy and power levels of the digimon that was implanted." Wormmon thought out loud as the others struggled to land a blow on this digimon.

"What's going on? He's just like any other Gabumon right?" Patamon breathed.

"We should finish this as fast as we can." Gatomon said sternly, getting tired of playing digi in the middle with the corrupted digimon. She leapt in the air and smacked him in the face leaving him open for Patamon's Boom Bubble, which immobilized him.

"They're doing great!" Davis cheered them on.

"Yah but don't you remember what Dinohyumon did when he battled a digimon like that?" Kari said as if she were about to cry. Davis remembered the fate that corrupted digimon must face and it too made him sad. Ken had a bittersweet taste in his mouth and turned away from the action and Yolei was practically crying on the ground. Cody walked back to Armadillomon, happy that he had no part in this battle.

"This is just too much to handle." Cody hugged the sleeping Armadillomon who twitched in his sleep.

"I know it's hard Cody, but we're doing the best we can to help them." TK smiled at him which comforted him a bit.

"I know TK, but it doesn't seem right." He looked down.

"It may not seem right but it's the best thing we can do right now." Ken came over and glanced at his digivice then back to the battle. Davis was still speechless and felt sorry for the Gabumon, Gotsumon was a mess on the ground.

"Why did this happen, he was so young?!?" He cried to the sky.

"Don't worry buddy, he'll get a new start at primary village." Davis bent over and looked at him.

"Really?" His big eyes were full of hope.

"Yup, just listen to Davis." Kari smiled down at him.

"You're right, we have to destroy him, for his own sake." Gotsumon gathered up the remainder of his courage.

"This is it Gatomon, he's all yours." Patamon fluttered to the ground. Hawkmon and Wormmon were still trying to hold him down and were managing for a while but begged Gatomon to hurry. Gatomon landed with a huff on the ground before the raging digimon.

"You're a sad digimon, but don't worry, it's almost over." Gatomon didn't like this feeling of destroying a fellow digimon but it seemed that she didn't have a choice. Kari shielded her eyes, she couldn't bear to watch either but she knew that it must be done. Gatomon raised her paw and sliced the wolf digimon in two. She shut her eyes tightly and silently cursed the Dark Master for creating such a horrible crystal. When the Gabumon disappeared, the crystal shot out into the sky and dissolved into dust.

"Who knew that something so pretty could be so devastating?" Hawkmon bowed his head in respect for the Gabumon.

"We have to find Magnadramon as soon as possible." Davis said as he looked over the horizon and saw that the three moons shone through the darkness again. They saw a faint glow of the sunrise saying that a new was about to unfold. Who knew what the next day would bring them but they hoped that it was less painful than that night.

"So should we leave for the castle now?" Gotsumon wiped his face.

"I think it'd be better if everyone got a bit more zzz's." Davis scratched the back of his head with everyone agreeing with him.

"Alright, we'll start at the crack of noon!" Yolei exclaimed.

**See, this came pretty soon right?**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**If you have any suggestions then please say so**

**But next time, Dai and the gang could be talking a bit more about themselves...**

**Who knows what could happen...**

**Review please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Making Discoveries

**Auroramon: Hey everybody!**

**Mo35: I guess I'll be coming back but not full time I'll try my best to finish up this story **

**Auroramon: But can't really do much with the Frontier story, oh sweet justice**

**Mo35: I'm sorry about that… really sorry about that, there's just too much to do already**

**Auroramon: Yup we're real sorry, sorry that I couldn't really do much for about half a year**

**Mo35: I apologized almost everyday for putting you out of a job but we're back now right?**

**Auroramon: whatever… here's the disclaimer: We don't own any digimon besides our created characters**

**Mo35: Glad we got that straightened out, so here we go!**

Chapter 13: Making Discoveries

The digidestined kids all started on their way once again after saying goodbye and thanks to Chuchidarumon. But not before Kintaro could get one last question in. "Hold on, if we can't get back home, then what are we supposed to do?"

"That shall be up to you kids." He said before heading off. They all groaned as they never really got much of an answer to their most important questions.

"Why can't anyone give us a straight answer?" Kiyoshi wondered.

"Why are we here in the first place?" Mayoko whined. The digimon looked at the kids then looked at each other.

"Aw come on guys, I mean we're all in this together. And I bet that if we defeat the evil guys that caused this in the first place, then we could get you guys back home!" Cindermon tried to comfort them.

"You know, they're right." Daiki tried to reason with them. That was when Hiroshi agreed to everyone's surprise. Everyone seemed a bit dumbfounded but agreed eventually. Dai was every happy that his old best friend was starting to come back around and open up again. He really missed those old days with him but he knew that nothing could get him to change back completely. Rumiko sensed that something was troubling Dai but she couldn't ask him right now since he was too busy trying to calm everyone down.

"Alright guys, I think we should find a place to get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be rough if we have to stay in the digital world the whole time." He instructed then they decided to leave the marsh and find a nice dry area. It took a while until they found a nice place to take a break. The digimon went in separate directions to gather food for all of them while some of them went to get wood for a fire.

"Do you guys really think we'll survive out here?" Kintaro seemed to be a bit more jumpy then usual.

"We'll be fine." Roshi said getting tired of his constant questions. That was when the digimon came back and they prepared their small camp before the day disappeared. They luckily got a fire going thanks to Kintaro and they enjoyed the night.

"That was nice." Yoko sighed. "Despite the fact that we can't go home."

"I assure you that we'll get you home." Esprimon promised her partner.

"Thanks, you'll always be my bff forever." Yoko hugged her.

"You do know that you said best friends forever forever, right?" Kiyoshi giggled.

"Oh shut it." Mayoko crossed her arms as everyone else laughed. She eventually started to join in.

"Well, I'm heading off to sleep." Hiroshi said as everyone else nodded.

"I'm going to keep watch. You never know if we'll get attack by a digimon at night." Daiki leaned against a sturdy tree.

"You know, he's right. I think we should go in shifts, pairs would be safer. So who'd like to go with Dai and take the first shift." Rumi was the first to raise her hand. "You sure Rumi? I mean, you look like you could use the sleep." Kintaro said with half a yawn.

"Well everyone looks like they need a rest so I'll be glad to let you all sleep and then I'll sleep when our shift is over." Rumi also wanted to take this opportunity to have a small chat with Daiki while she knew that everyone wouldn't be listening in.

"Alright, then I'll take the next one with Kiyo and you boys can take the last one." Mayoko said as she dozed off with Esprimon in her lap. Everyone found a comfortable spot for themselves and eventually, it became silent. It was even silent between Rumi and Dai as Dai made sure that the fire didn't go out. It crackled when he tried to move a few logs then stopped.

"So, it's a nice night huh?" Rumi tried to break the ice between them. He looked up at her as Clairmon sat in the tree, keeping a sharp eye for anything peculiar. Cindermon eventually went into dream land as well and Rumi couldn't help but chuckle as he snored loudly. "He'll wake up the whole forest." She whispered.

"Yah, try sleeping with him in your room." Dai smiled as he petted the digimon's head.

"So, how do you think of Roshi now? He's starting to open up a bit huh?" Rumi wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery that was between Dai and Hiroshi. She just wanted to get her curiosity out of mind and had to do it eventually.

"I guess, he's been better though." Dai looked up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Rumi knew that the two used to be friends, she's heard rumours around the school but she really wanted to know what happened. She knows that it wasn't any of her business but she wanted to help patch up the old friendship. She didn't like seeing people fight, especially if they were best friends.

"Well, there've been rumours going around the school about what happened between us. I'm sure you heard of them, right?" She nodded. _It's like he's reading my mind._ She thought as she listened to what he wanted to say but she could see in his expression that he didn't like talking about the subject much and stared to feel a bit guilty.

"You know, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." But he shook his head.

"I've sorta been keeping this from people for a long time and I have to tell someone. I haven't even told Davis about this." He sighed.

"But why tell me? We hardly even know each other."

"I don't know, I just feel like... there's something about you, you're the sort of person that I feel I can trust." Rumiko was touched that he trusted her so much and she didn't' even realize that a faint blush came across her face.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"So a long time ago, Hiroshi and I were almost inseparable and always were together. We played, told each other secrets and everything. He was an only child so I guess I was sort of like a brother to him and he was I guess, exactly like a brother to me too."

"That sounds nice."

"It was nice but it suddenly ended when we were around 8 years old, he found me in park after I came back from my... camping trip. I was really depressed after that vacation and wouldn't really talk to anyone but he assured me that he could cheer me up and invited me over after lunch but that would be after we played for a bit in the park. I told him that I didn't feel like playing much but he eventually convinced me to run around with him. I was feeling better when I got home and my mom was really happy about that too. I did go over after lunch but when I got there, he suddenly yelled at me then slammed the door. I wasn't sure what had happened but when I tried to talk to him at school, he just ignored me and avoided me. It wasn't until about a week later that I found out that his father had left him and his mother."

"That's awful. But why would he just yell at you all of a sudden?"

"I guess he was just angry but I left him alone for a bit but after that, we just keep getting further and further away. When I did try to talk to him, he'd just walk away. I wasn't sure what I did but we just never became close friends again." He sighed. Rumi felt like crying, she wasn't sure why but she just couldn't take it.

"I'm sure he had some sort of reason for his actions." She assured him.

"Yah, that much I know, but I just don't know what I can do to get him to like me again." They remained silent for a bit then Dai yawned and the mood started to get a bit lighter. "I'm really happy that I got that off my chest. So, Clairmon, did you spot anything?"

"Nope, not much, sorry Dai." She called out and jumped out of the tree.

"Awe don't be sorry, I think it's a good thing that there's no digimon out there to attack us." He joked as she smiled up at him.

"The moon's already high in the sky, I think we should wake up Kiyo and Yoko to tell them that it's there turn." Rumiko yawned and stretched. Dai nodded his head as he went over towards them and woke them up. _That was a heavy past that Dai has. I probably shouldn't have asked him about it. I probably shouldn't approach Roshi with this either. _Rumi was feeling sort of guilty but Dai did say that he felt a whole lot better by talking about it and maybe Roshi'll feel the same way. _I'll just see if Roshi wants to talk about it and if he doesn't then that's fine too. Is helping so bad?_ She thought about that as she slowly started to lose consciousness.

After a few hours, it was Kintaro and Hiroshi's turn to keep watch. It was really early in the morning and they felt as if there would be nothing that could possibly be a threat at this hour but that was when there was a sudden rustle in the bushes near by. Glacimon and Naturamon braced themselves for an attack but found that it was an injured digimon. They ran over towards them while Kintaro woke up the rest of the gang.

"Is he alright?" Yoko rubbed her eyes.

"He doesn't look it." Chinchimon examined him.

"Come on, let's get him near the fire." Cindermon told them as they brought the blue digimon into their camp.

"So who is he?" Kiyoshi looked at the mysterious digimon.

"That doesn't matter right, now, what matters is that we get his wounds treated and feed him when he wakes up." Daiki told them and they nodded in agreement. That was when the little digimon slowly started to regain consciousness. He heard voices and one of them sounded familiar. _Is that who I think it is?_ He opened his eyes slowly as they adjusted but his vision was still blurry.

"D-davis?" the little blue digimon muttered as he looked at Daiki.

"Um... I don't think I'm the person you're talking about. I don't even know a..." Daiki stopped halfway into his sentence. He stared at the digimon as he slowly started to get up.

"Where am I? You're not Davis." He gripped his head.

"No I'm not, but we need to get you fixed up right away." He said quietly to the digimon. That was when the digimon struggled and stood up right with a jolt surprising everyone.

"Wait a second, you guys are humans!" He exclaimed.

"Yah that's right, what's it to you?" Cindermon glared at the digimon as if he was about to attack them.

"I can't believe I found you!" He exclaimed once again, hopping around as if he wasn't injured. The kids and digimon looked at him oddly as he danced around. "I think he bumped his head, multiple times." Clairmon looked a bit sceptical.

"Yes, I do bump my head, all the time. I'm Veemon, pleased to meet you, and I'm guessing that you are the new digidestined that I've heard about." He looked very pleased with himself.

"That's right." Yoko said.

"Hold on, you mentioned Davis. So if you're talking about who I think you're talking about then are you..."

"Davis' partner, Veemon." He interrupted Daiki. Everyone was silent for a long moment as they listened to their leader and the blue digimon, Veemon's conversation.

"Then if Davis has a digimon, then TK and the rest of them should have digimon partners as well. Then that means that they're the other digidestined that Chuchidarumon told us about." Daiki fit all of the pieces together.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! You're one of the digimon that helped save the digital world a while ago?" Kintaro was starting to click on his computer, recording the data that they've just received. Veemon laughed at the boy and said that he reminded him of another boy that he knew. Rumiko then asked if he knew where Davis was but Veemon shook his head sadly.

He explained that he was separated from them after an attack. He was begin taken somewhere but he managed to escape into the forest. Eventually, he stumbled upon a red digimon whom he suspected was Cindermon then followed him all the way back here.

"That's quite the story." Naturamon looked at him then offered a piece of fruit to him. He thanked him then ate it happily.

"I guess we have another member of the team, until we get to find Davis and his friends that is." The digimon then crowded Veemon and started to ask him questions but that was when Roshi interrupted the little party and suggested that they keep moving since they now have something that they can do.

"He's right, we should find Davis and the others as soon as possible." Rumiko agreed.

"Then let's get going." Mayoko smiled as Veemon looked up at the kids gratefully.

~The Dusk Walkers~

Upon arriving in the room with their master, Ringmasmon, Scythemon, Shaomon and Marionettemon came in and bowed in his presence. "Master, we have arrived as you requested." Shaomon came in and bowed.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to let those kids..." Marionettemon started but was stopped midway.

"Silence!" Pravusmon exclaimed as he gazed into his crystal ball. He saw that the 02digidestined have reached Magnadramon's Castle but it appears that she hasn't returned yet. He then instructed that they should eliminate the kids as soon as possible.

Ringmasmon was the first to say something. "It would be and honour my liege." He grinned widely as they were dismissed.

"Once those kids are out of my hair, the rest of them will fall just as quickly." He laughed as he watched them in his crystal ball.

~The 02 digidestined~

Davis and the others, under the guide of Gotsumon had finally arrived at the castle. They were one step closer to getting to find out who the new kids were and one step closer to finding Veemon without knowing it. They reached the doors and found that Gotsumon had to leave now, he waved goodbye leaving them. Hawkmon and Armadillomon shook his hand before he went off.

"Well, we shouldn't just stand here waiting." Davis knocked on the large door as it opened up. They found a small digimon with black armour and tan fur.

"I am Ryudamon, the aide of Lady Magnadramon. Please state your business of coming to this castle." He said sternly.

"Um... we're here to see Magnadramon." TK told him.

"I'm sorry but she is out for the moment. She has gone out to a meeting and hasn't returned just yet. I apologize on her behalf for any inconvenience." He then shut the door.

"That was very nice of him." Yolei said sarcastically.

"He's just doing his job Yolei, we can't blame him if she isn't here." Kari tried to make her understand. She nodded then cleared her head.

"So what do we do now that she isn't here?" Cody walked up to Davis who looked at Ken. They were really sure on what to do now, they were all hoping that Magnadramon would have all the answers for them but they should've known by now that they have to find everything out for themselves. They all sighed as they decided to try and search for the kids. They started through the forest and made their way through but Yolei had to have something cleared up for her.

"Wait, how do we know that those kids would be here? What if they were locked out of the digital world and are still back at home?" Everyone started to look at each other and thought about if she was right or not.

"Come on guys, you guys agree that the evil digimon who are trying to take over the digital world want those kids right?" They all nodded. "So wouldn't it make sense that he'd want to try and keep them here so that it'd be easier to eliminate them?" Another round of nods. "They why would they be out of the digital world if they're trying to lock everything and everyone in here?" Everyone had to agree that he did make a very good point.

"Alright Davis, so would you know where they are now?" TK kidded him.

"How could anyone possibly know that?"

"I might be able to help with that..." a strange yet familiar voice called out to them.

"Shaomon!" The kids all got ready for a battle.

"How might you help us with our problem?" Patamon and the rest of the digimon stood in front of the kids.

"I could tell you where they are."

"Would you really?" Gatomon asked her as she narrowed her eyes.

"I said I could, that doesn't mean I would." She said as the kids heard a psychotic laugh coming from behind them.

"We're being ambushed!" Davis cried as Hawkmon and Armadillomon tried to fight off the skeleton digimon with a scythe.

"So this guy is a part of the Dusk Walkers too?" Ken asked them.

"What gave it away?" Shaomon jumped then made contact with Gatomon as she tried to hit her with her lightening paw. She backed away slightly while the kids got ready to digivolve their partners.

**DigiArmor Energize**

**Hawkmon armour digivolve to... Shurimon, the samurai of sincerity**

**Armadillomon armour digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of knowledge**

**Patamon armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon, the wings of hope**

**Gatomon armour digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel of light**

The digimon prepared for battle but the two digimon just stood there. _What are they waiting for? _Kari wondered as they heard a loud roar the came from above them.

"Who's that?" They watched as the large dragon came flying towards them with Ringmasmon on his back as well as Marionettemon.

"Davis, what are we going to do?" Kari and TK looked at him expectantly.

"I'm... not exactly sure." He sounded defeated. Everyone then decided to try and escape but they concluded that that would be almost impossible.

"Prepare for the worst, kids because this is where you fall!" Ringmasmon exclaimed as the skeleton digimon started to get closer, as did Shaomon. _What do we do? _Davis was out of ideas and was wishing that Veemon was there with him. _Veemon, where are you?_

**Auroramon: Phew, when you make a comeback, you really make a comeback**

**Mo35: Thanks Auroramon and thanks to you guys who read this**

**Auroramon: Yup, for those of you who waited for about half a year**

**Mo35: They get it, I was busy and I'm sorry about that**

**Auroramon: Well at least we'll be back from time to time**

**Mo35: You got that right, now please review!**

**Auroramon: and thanks! You guys rock!**

**Mo35: do you always have to get the last word in?**

**Auroramon: Yes, yes I do… hehehe but seriously review… please and thank you**

**Mo35: Oh now you say please…**


End file.
